The Wolf Within
by itslikenature
Summary: Bella realizes that she loves Jake. She's free from Edward's hold and is racing to tell him how she feels. But is she too late? Okay, I took our love for the pack and I'm putting a new twist on it. Hope you like it!
1. Too Much Too Late

**Prologue**

(Bella's POV)

As we go through life, we sometimes come to a cross road and wonder, which path we should take. It's not always easy to make that decision, but sometimes you have to follow where our heart leads us. I say this as I stand at those very cross roads, wondering which path to take, knowing that my life will change dramatically with either choice, but also knowing that I have the ability, the power to choose and no one can make that choice for me.

I think back to my childhood and realize that I've always had someone telling me what to do, how and when to do it, but it's me now, just me, and for the first time I realize what it is to feel responsible for my actions in my life.

I thought I had things figured out, I thought I knew exactly what I wanted, but when certain things came about that hurt me, deep inside of my very being, I knew that there was only one choice to make and I stood up for myself, like never before and took control of my own destiny.

What happened next, however, threw my life upside down and it wasn't until later that I realized that the changes, strange, different, unfathomable, were still brought on by my choices, it had ultimately been my decisions that brought me to where I was. And I would live with that. I had to.

Chapter One

Too Much Too Late

(Bella's POV)

*****************************

Okay, I know that this first chapter is going to be difficult for you to swallow, but it was necessary to build the story. I promise you that it will all work out for the best. Please trust me and keep reading and keep an open mind, after all this is fan fiction and many, many things can happen in fan fiction. And with all that being said, you all know that I am an avid Jake and Bella shipper. So go read, be curious and I promise that in chapter two many things will be revealed.

******************************

I jumped into my truck and went flying to La Push as fast as I could. The dark shadows of the trees passed by me like long, lanky sticks of black licorice as I pushed my old red Chevy to its breaking point.

Driving like this wasn't my usual habit, but tonight, tonight I was going home to Jake. I was free. Free of Edward, free of feeling guilty, free to be with the one person I truly loved.

I hadn't called before leaving, I wanted to surprise Jake, I wanted to run into his arms and never let him go. Slamming my truck into park and flinging the door open, I jumped out and ran as fast as I could to the front porch.

I banged on the door it seemed like ten minutes before anyone answered. It opened slowly and Billy was there, "oh Bella. What are you doing here this time of night? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah Billy. For once, everything is great. Where's Jake?" I panted.

"Well. Bella. I'm sorry he's not here. He went to Quil's house for a..... well a party."

"Okay Billy. Thanks," I said running back to my truck.

As I got to the door of my truck, I decided I would just run. It was only a few blocks away, and the moon was glowing high above casting enough light that it almost seemed like day.

I was out of breath when I reached Quil's, but that didn't stop me. I ran up onto his porch and knocked on the door. In a few minutes, the door opened and Quil stepped into the doorway.

"Bella. Hey. What are you doing here?" he said with a surprised look on his face.

"I came to see Jake. Is he here?"

He had been blocking my view of the living room, with his bulky frame. He reached up and rubbed his neck. I could hear talking from the living room, the sound of girls laughing and music.

"Well. Bella. He's kinda busy right now. It might not be a good time," he said as he shifted himself slightly in the doorway.

He looked back over his shoulder, just as I saw Jake, leaning down over a very pretty blond. He appeared to be kissing her, or something. My heart stopped. The pain that surged through me at that moment was unlike anything I'd ever felt. Ten thousand times worse than the night I spent in the forest after Edward had left. A million times worse than the months of agonizing, sleepless nights I'd managed to survive while he was gone, worse than the hole that I lived with within my chest before his return. Right now, my heart was being extracted from my chest and obliterated into shards of bloody flesh, falling at my feet.

I stumbled back and ran into the banister on the porch. I clutched at my chest as waves of nausea rolled over me like billows from the sea. I was too late. _I had waited to long _to tell him how I felt. I was too late.

"Bella. Are you okay?" Quil asked, as he reached out of the door to touch me.

What did he care? What did any of them care? This is what they all had wanted. They'd told him over and over to go on with his life and forget about me and I guess he finally had.

I jerked away and managed to get down the steps. I didn't even look back. I just started running. The tears were blinding me as I ran, causing me to fall over and over again. I'm not sure how long it took for me to get back to my truck, but when I did I didn't have the energy or strength left to open the door.

I lay on the ground beside the truck sobbing into the dirt. Everything, no the _only thing_, worth fighting for in my life was now gone. The loss I'd felt when Edward had forbid me from seeing Jake was nothing in comparison to this.

How could I have been so blind before? Why hadn't I realized how much I loved Jake and told him, before it was too late? When the tears wouldn't come out anymore, and only my dry sobs were evidence to my misery, I pulled myself up and got into the truck.

I drove home feeling like I was being crushed under two tons of debris. The debris of my wrecked life, of my shattered heart, and tormented soul. I wove all over the road, crawling at a snail's pace, trying to find may way back to Charlie.

My head was pounding and sweat was pouring off me like rain water. I honestly thought I was going to die, not just from my broken heart, physically I was ill.

I pulled myself out of the truck and drug myself inside. Charlie was in the kitchen when I came inside. The expression on his face told me how bad I looked. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. A mirror image of what I'd been like when Edward left, only this time, this time it was worse. My everything was gone.

"Dad. Dad, I just need to get upstairs. I've got to lie down."

He stooped to put his arm around my waist, then helped me upstairs.

"Bella. What in the world happened to you? You're burning up?"

"It's over. It's all over," I mumbled as I slumped across my familiar old bed.

The bed that had cradled me through some of my worst nights.

"Please leave Dad. And close the door on your way out," I managed in a voice just barely above a whisper.

He complied, but looked back at me with a wrenched look as he closed the door. The solitude didn't help though. It only made it worse. I was ill, but I also had the desire to get up and move around, a rambling feel, that I couldn't explain.

After resting for a while, I regained enough strength and mental faculties to know that I had to leave. I held my stomach with one hand, and wrote Charlie a note with the other, as beads of sweat dripped onto the paper smudging the ink.

I threw a few clothes into my old duffle bag, grabbed the sock that held my life's savings and made my way downstairs. I managed to make it all the way, without falling, left the note on the kitchen table and pulled the door closed behind me.

I didn't know exactly where I would go, but I had to leave this place. I had to get as far away as I could, if I survived that long.

I had to double over a few times with the pain in my stomach and chest, before I could drive away. I notice that the pain was spreading into my arms and legs, and my head felt like it might ignite at any moment.

I kept the truck on the road for over an hour, only swerving occasionally with a new wave of affliction that would almost crumple me over, then subside.

As the attacks became more violent, my body couldn't take it anymore. My tears had replenished themselves, and I couldn't see the road for them flooding my vision.

Suddenly, I swerved and ran off the road and into the ditch. I must have hit my head on the steering wheel, because when I came too, blood was trickling down my forehead and into my eye.

I climbed out of the passenger side of my truck and wandered into the forest. For some reason, it looked comforting, even in the dark. I wanted to be there. I needed to be there.

My feet only carried me a few hundred yards into the dense thicket of trees, before I collapsed, falling into a bed of dried leaves and moss.


	2. Find Her

Chapter Two

Find Her

(Jake's POV)

**********************************

Okay everyone. Here is chapter two and I hope you like it. This chapter will open up the plot line of the story and you'll know if you're hooked by the time you've read it. I hope you're hooked. This was one of my favorite chapters. :D

**********************************

I'd waited as long as I could. I had to see Bella today, or else. He couldn't keep us apart forever and I was ready to fight if I had to.

Bella's house was still quiet when I walked up onto the porch. Her truck was gone too. Now I was starting to get worried.

I banged on the door and was about to look for the spare key, when Charlie slowly pulled it open. At least I think it was Charlie. He was as pale as a sheet, and looked like he had been crying. I jerked open the screen door and pushed my way inside.

"Charlie. What's going on? Where's Bella?"

"Jake. She's gone. I don't know where she is. She just left me this note."

He handed me a damp piece of paper with smeared ink splotches on it.

_Dear Dad,_

I can't tell you how much I love you in person, so I have to leave you this. I can't stay here anymore. It's not you. You're the best dad I could have asked for. But everything that I loved is gone. I was too late. If there is a lesson to be learned here that would be it. I had everything, within my grasp, and I let him slip away. Jake's a good man Dad. Don't hold this against him. I know he's like the son you never had. This is my fault, all my fault.

_ Love,  
Bells_

"What's she talking about? What is this?"

"Jake, I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me. I was just about to call you. She was fine last night when she left, even though she had thrown Edward out and told him to never come back."

"Wait! Wait a minute. Back up. What did you just say?"

"She and Edward had a fight last night. I heard her screaming at him, I guess I should have broken it up, but she was really giving it to him. I guess I felt he deserved it, so I just listened. She said things like, 'I can't ever trust you again,' 'you have no idea what I went through, 'he's more of a man than you'll ever be,' ' he loved me even when I was empty,' 'he takes me for who I am and doesn't want me to change,' 'he warms me through and through.' I think she was talking about you Jake. I figured she finally realized that she loved you too, told him to hit the road, and then left to come see you."

"But I never saw her last night. I wasn't at hom....." I looked up and thought back for a few minutes.

"What time was this Charlie?"

"Well, it was late, probably about nine o'clock. When she came back home. I had to help her to bed."

"Charlie. Can I use the phone?"

"Sure. Help yourself."

I ran into the kitchen and called Quil.

"Hey man. Did you see Bella last night? What? Why the hell did you do that? Do you even know..... never mind?" I said, as I slammed the phone down.

"She came to Quil's last night to talk to me, but Quil thought it would be cute to let her see me with the blind date he had sprung on me. I was leaning over her, trying to see what she had in her eye, when Bella came. Quil conveniently moved aside so Bella could see me. I never knew she was there," I said, in a whisper, staring at the wall.

"Well, that explains part of it, but Jake, she was sick. I've never seen her look like that before. She was burning up and covered in sweat. She was holding onto her stomach. I'm afraid she couldn't have made it very far in her condition. I'm going to the station to put out a missing persons' bulletin, then I'm going to start searching."

"Man! I can't believe this is happening," I yelled, as I hit the wall with my fist.

"Hey Jake. Now calm down. I'm sure we'll find her. Are you coming with me?"

"No. No, I'm going to get the guys and Sam and we'll start looking. I'll check in with you in a few hours at the station. Okay?"

I stared at the wall I had just hit, while I waited for his response.

"Okay. Jake. I just don't want to lose her again. You know how hard it was before, but this time, I'm really worried."

Charlie's forehead wrinkled as he squeezed his eyes tightly, fighting back the tears. I clasped my hand over his shoulder and told him not to worry. I knew I'd be doing enough for both of us.

As soon as he was out of sight, I ran into the woods by his house. I ripped my clothes off, phased, then started running. I picked up her scent on the highway headed out of town. She must have had her window rolled down, for it to still be this fresh. I called out, hoping someone was out running patrols this morning. Sam was the first to respond.

"_Sam. Something's wrong. Bella ran Cullen off last night, and now she'_s _missing. I have a bad feeling about this. Can you come help me search for her?" _

Sam said he would, and he would also contact the others. He knew by the tone of my thoughts that this wasn't a whim. Something was seriously wrong. He felt what I felt.

I found the truck within thirty minutes, crossed the highway, and quickly followed Bella's scent into the thick brush. My paws dug into the ground as I skidded to a halt when I saw her. She was laying in a pile of leaves and moss. Her breathing was shallow and she was moaning.

I saw blood oozing from a cut on her head and she was sopping wet with perspiration. I phased, and knelt down beside her. Brushing my hand over her face, I couldn't believe how hot she was. She must be running a temp of a hundred and ten. We all ran a temp of about a hundred and eight, but she was hotter than me.

Sam reached us about ten minutes later. He took one look at her and started shaking his head, "no. No, this can't be. Jake how long have you known about this?"

"What? Known about what?" I screamed.

He knelt down and felt of Bella. He laid his head down on her chest as if to listen to her heart or her breathing one, I'm not sure. And then it hit me.

"Sam. No, please tell me this isn't...... Oh God please tell me this isn't......" I screamed into the silent forest.

I couldn't stand it. It couldn't possibly be happening.

"Jake. You go tell Charlie we've found her and get Billy on the phone with him. Tell him to convenience Charlie that she is fine, but that we found her in La Push, so we are taking her to the hospital there. That'll buy us some time, until we see what happens. Also, have him find out about Charlie's lineage."

I didn't even realize I had her in my arms, until Sam started pulling her away from me.

"Now Jake! Go, before he or someone else finds her truck. Drive it to La Push as fast as you can. Then get with Charlie. I've got her now."

He took Bella into his arms and started running deeper into the forest. This was so strange, he had found her when she was lost before, and now he was carrying her again, this time as if he was now responsible for her.

Quil and Embry joined me a few minutes later, but it didn't register that they were even talking to me until Embry punched me in shoulder and told me to get a grip.

No one spoke as they helped me get the truck out of the ditch. We jumped in and raced back toward La Push. I only hoped that we made it before being spotted. Luckily, we made it without any trouble. I pulled the truck up beside my house and jumped out. Quil and Embry were right behind me as I went inside.

"Dad. It's Bella. She's..... Dad what are we going to do? How can this be?"

I had dropped down on my knees in front of my dad's wheelchair.

"Whoa. Slow down son. What's wrong?"

"Dad. Do you know anything about Charlie's family?"

"No. I don't think I do. Why? What's going on?"

"Dad. Bella loves me. And she was coming to tell me that last night."

I jumped up and pinned Quil against the wall.

"This is all your fault! You caused this," I screamed, as I slammed into him.

I hadn't realized that tears building up in my eyes threatening to spill, until then.

"What are you talking about Jake?" Quil asked.

"Jake, let him go. Calm down," my dad warned, but I couldn't.

"Yeah. She came to the house last night. So big deal? It was about time that she saw you having fun and living your life." He sounded back defensively.

"Quil. She was coming to tell me that she was through with Cullen. She loves me. Don't you get it? And man I love her too. She's all I've ever wanted. Don't you get it?"

"Jake. You're not making any sense. Where's Bella?"My dad asked, pulling on my arm.

"Sam's got her. He should be here any minute. She's....she's starting the transformation. She's turning into one of us," I said, slumping down on the sofa and putting my head in my hands.

"Dad. You've got to call Charlie. Tell him we found her down here, and that we are taking her to the hospital. Tell him he can't see her yet. I don't know. Tell him she is contagious or something. Then find out about his family history. Sam needs to know," I finished, in a whisper.

The room was silent, then Quil spoke up, "Jake. How can she be a werewolf? She's not Quileute. And how can last night have anything to do with this?"

I stood up and pushed past him on my way out the door.

"I don't know, but it does. I can feel it."

My dad was already on the phone, when I stepped outside. Sam was coming up the road, so I ran to him.

"I'll take her now Sam," I said, reaching out my arms.

"No Jake. I've got her. Has Billy called Charlie?"

He walked past me as I stood there, arms still stretched out. This was getting stranger by the minute. I ran to catch up with him.

"Yeah, he was just now on the phone."

"Good. Go get your bed ready for her and get some wet towels. Hurry."

I ran ahead of him, bolted into the house, and ran to my room. I pulled the comforter and sheet back, then ran to the bathroom for the towels. Sam was just laying her down, when I came back in. She looked even worse in the light of my small room.

Her face was bloody, her clothes were sticking to her from the sweat, and she was starting to move around. If this was truly happening, I couldn't bear to see her go through the pain, knowing there wasn't a darn thing I could do about it. But how in the world could this be possible?

"Sam. You're not going to believe this. I never knew that Charlie's grandfather was full blood Quileute. He moved away from the reservation when he met Charlie's grandmother and they got married. She was from Forks, so they lived there for years then moved to Seattle."

My dad's information didn't offer much comfort, only more mysteries. So if Bella's great grandfather was Quileute that just meant that she had some of the genes. Could that be enough to trigger this reaction? Sam pondered for a few minutes.

"It makes sense. She has Quileute in her blood, and she has been exposed to vampires even more than we were. But she's beyond puberty, so that only leaves. Yes! She has been through severe emotional stress. But wouldn't that have happened when Cullen left her?"

I knew the answer.

"My guess is that her seeing me, or thinking she saw me, with another girl last night caused her to snap. She's already been through the ordeal of Cullen leaving, then last night she broke it off with him and told him to leave, then she saw me. It was too much for her."

Quil was by my side now.

"Jake. I'm sorry. I had no idea. She did look sort of sick when she saw you. But I....."

"It's too late now anyway, " I told him, going to the bed and setting down beside Bella.

Just then, she screamed out in agony, clutching her stomach and pulling her legs up to her chest. I grabbed her arms and tried to pull her up to me, but she managed to pull away. I wasn't sure if she knew I was there or not.

I wiped her face with one of the towels, and she flinched at the cool dampness. Sam moved over to the other side of the bed.

"If she only has a small part of the gene, it is fighting inside of her to become dominate. This may take longer than our transformations took. I just don't know."

By this time, the others had heard what was happening, and they all converged on our small house. Tales of disbelief and speculation filled the house, along with Bella's screams of agony. One by one they came to gawk at her, like she was some circus freak show. My anger was quickly turning to rage, and to make things worse, I couldn't stand the way Sam was taking charge.

He had made himself clear so many times, 'leave her alone, she'll only cause trouble for you,' 'Jake be careful,' 'Jake, I hope you know what you're doing'. All of his little talks about her in the past and now he was taking care of her like she was his long lost relative. When he started undressing her, I got really pissed off.

"Sam. Don't you think I should do that?"

"I've got to get her out of these clothes. She's wringing wet," he said, not even looking at me.

"I know that. Now get your freaking hands off her!"

He glared at me, then quickly went back to the task of trying to take off her clothes. I was just about to throw him out of the room, when Leah came in.

"Both of you out. NOW," she ordered. And from the look in her eyes, I knew we better do it, and so did Sam.

Leah was in there a long time and I was starting to get worried. I went back to the door, and nudged it open just a crack. Leah was up in the bed with Bella and had here in her arms cradling and rocking her. Bella had calmed down and seemed to be more relaxed. Leah didn't stop, when she saw me, but motioned for me to come inside.

"I know I've never given her a chance to fully prove herself Jake and I'm sorry. If she pulls through this, and she really did run Cullen off and want to be with you, then she deserves my respect. I'll help you take care of her."

"Thanks Leah," was all I could say.

We stayed there for a while, until Bella started moaning again, with a new wave of affliction.

"I'm going to get the others to go home. I'll come back in the morning and stay with her, while you get some rest. Call me if you need anything. Okay?" Leah said, as she reached for the door.

I thanked Leah again and told her I would let her know if anything changed and to tell Sam the same.

My dad came in to check on things every now and then, and I took over where Leah had left off, holding and cradling Bella in my arms.

As night wore on, Bella became more restless. She thrashed, tossed, and turned, most of the night. I tried to sleep in the moments of calm before the next storm, but it was getting closer each time.

Sometime well before dawn, I decided I would read an old book of poetry that one of my sisters had left behind. I thought the words might calm Bella down and sooth her.

I felt strange reading something that really made no sense to me at all, but I read it anyway. One of the poems that seemed to be drawing me back to it over and over read:

_Tomorrow, tomorrow if it passes;  
will be a different day,  
But the past, the yesterday;  
will never fade away,  
Just as love, so strong and true;  
will never disappear,  
It withers not but is sustained;  
from me unto you._

I even found curious comfort in the words written on that page, so for the next few days, I read this poem to Bella many times.

On the third day of Bella's confinement, Billy told me that Charlie was getting anxious, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could stall him. Surely this would be over soon. For the rest of us, it had only been three days. But for Bella, it would last much longer.

Six days. She hadn't eaten anything, and had only taken a few sips of water. Leah, Sam, and I had taken turns sitting with her, until finally, the afternoon of the sixth day, her fever seemed to come down some and she stopped sweating.

Leah was with her when she started to come around. She made her drink some soup and eat some crackers, then she drifted off to sleep.

Later that day, I was with her, when she started coming around again. She opened her eyes looked at me, then she was overtaken by a wildest look in her eyes and she started to tremble violently. I knew what was coming next.

Her beautiful face was distorted and her eyes were tortured. He fists were clenched in tight balls, as her nails dug into her palms, until drops of blood oozed out.

"Jake. How could you be with her? I love you so much, and I was coming to tell you.....and now he's gone......and....._I was too late,"_ she said, as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

Those were the last words before her tremors overtook her. I grabbed her up in my arms and ran outside, taking her to the seclusion of the trees behind my house. I placed her feet on the ground, and moved back a few steps.

"What is wrong with me Jake? Why are you staring at me," she screamed, in a voice that sounded more animal than human.

I knew the pain and confusion she was feeling, but I couldn't help her now. She had to phase, then I could try to talk with her. She fell down on the ground on all fours, threw her head back as if to howl, then burst from within, transforming into the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.

Her fur was snowy white, with patches of sable around her neck and down her chest. She was smaller than Leah, but so beautiful. She turned and looked at me with the same tortured eyes, then let out a howl that pierced my soul. She was crying now and I needed to hold her, but she ran. She ran with lightening speed into the forest and disappeared.

I phased and took out after her. I had to stop her, and tell her that she was wrong and tell her that I loved her, and tell her that everything would be okay. It took me a few minutes to catch up with her, after her head start. I started telling her before I ever reached her how much I loved her and that Quil had tricked me into a blind date with that girl and that she had claimed to have something in her eye and that she meant nothing to me. But I heard nothing in reply.

I jumped over a fallen tree and as I landed firmly on the ground, there she stood in a clearing turned to face me. She glanced down and looked at herself, then fell down on the ground and covered her face with her paws. The sound of crying still coming from deep in her chest.

Timidly, I walked over to where she lay. I lowered my nose down to her head and nuzzled her. She didn't move. Again, I pushed my nose, deeper into her long fur. I breathed in the scent of my Bella and it filled my senses. I lay down beside her and pushed against her with my broad shoulder. She whimpered a few times then moved one paw and opened an eye. The sorrow I saw there was heartbreaking.

"_Bella. Didn't you hear what I told you a few moments ago? I love you and nothing can change that. I didn't want to be with that girl and I must have left not long after you did. I went home and went to bed."_

I felt like I was talking to myself, she just looked at me without a sound. Then, another thought hit me. She had told me that Edward had never been able to read her mind and that the Volturi had not been able to penetrate it either. What if, because of the gene not being as strong in her or that her mind was locked like a safe, she couldn't hear me?

Panic washed over me. This would be even more traumatic than the transformation, if Bella was all alone and couldn't hear the rest of the pack, or _me_. I know I've said at times it's a royal pain in the butt having everyone in the pack know your thoughts, but on the other hand, how could we survive without it. It was part of who we were.

Her head was turned slightly toward me, so without thinking I did what seemed natural. With my tongue wagging out of my mouth, I lapped her right across her shinny, dark pink lips. She tilted her head to one side, as if questioning what I'd done. I inched closer and did it again. Then, without warning, she lolled her tongue out and did the same to me.

In the next moment, we were lapping at each others muzzle and licking the other's mouth and nose. It was exciting and also a bit comical. I guess it was the equivalent to human French kissing, but really hard to fully appreciate in our wolf forms.

I leaned my head against hers, still wondering why she wasn't speaking to me through her thoughts. Our close, quiet moment was soon cut short by the thoughts of someone filling my mind.

"_Jake. Did she phase? Where is she?" _Sam's voice sounded firmly in my mind.

"_Yes. She phased and she's beautiful. She seems fine, but I can't hear her. I'm not sure what's wrong."_

He, Quil, and Embry all arrived in the clearing about the same time. I noticed Quil and Embry stopped in their tracks as the beheld how gorgeous Bella was and I couldn't help but swell with pride that she was laying right beside me.

That is until their thoughts turned way too animalistic for my taste. I stood and growled a low warning growl at both of them. So what it they were seeing her in a new light now. That didn't give them the right to think about her like that.

Sam quickly took point and came over to where she lay, looking into her eyes. He was in his Alpha mode, and it really bugged me for some reason. Bella tilted her head as if trying to understand his silent form of communication. Slowly she rose to her feet and stood before him.

They stared into each others eyes for more than ten minutes. I listened carefully, but couldn't hear anything, not even Sam. Suddenly, Sam cocked his head up and let out a long howl.

_"You guys go back home. Bella and I will stay here for a while. We have to work on a few things,"_ he declared.

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hell no I'm not going home and leaving her. Here. With you. Alone. I'm staying right here,"_ I said, with force.

"_Jake, I'm ordering you to leave. NOW!" _

Who did he think he was? Just when I was making progress with Bella and trying to figure this mess out, he comes waltzing up and steps in between us. No way. No how. I'm not leaving.

I steadfastly held my position facing him and stared him down. But, to my displeasure, he pulled the freaking Alpha thing on me and made me obey. It was like I had no will of my own and I turned and started walking away.

Quil and Embry, who had been silent, except for their all too excited thoughts about seeing Bella as a wolf for the first time, walked slowly on either side of me.

"_Man. He's just tying to get her used to things. You know that. There's something a little different about her. As a wolf I mean. She's not quiet in tune with us. But I'm sure it'll be okay Jake. Don't worry," _Embry tried to reassure me.

Quil on the other hand couldn't get a grip on his thoughts.

"_I've never noticed how beautiful her paleness was, until I saw that white coat of hers. And the way the sable encircled her neck and trailed down her chest. Wow!"_

"_Quil. Unless you want me to rip your throat out right now, AND ENJOY IT, you better shut the hell up. Nobody is going to talk about her like that. Except me!"_

"_Sorry Jake. I just....it's just hard to....she's just so....hot. I never knew...."_

That did it. I turned on him and snapped my steel jaws at his face. He lunged back and lowered his head in submission. I knew he didn't want to fight and I also knew this was a shock to every one of us. I also knew that I was still fuming over Sam's overprotective stance and his Alpha crap and it was all just too much. I backed down though. I really _didn't _want to kill Quil, not right now anyway. But I think he got the picture.

Leah was at my house waiting, when we got back. We had phased before we exited the forest.

"So. I guess she phased, huh? I found these out behind your house," she said, holding up a hand full of shredded, white material.

"Imagine that. I was so worried about her phasing the first time, I didn't even see her burst out of her bra and panties," I shook my head in disbelief, as I pushed past them all.

The minutes turned into hours and all I could do was pace the floor. Billy said Charlie had called twelve times today and was threatening to come down here tomorrow, if he didn't at least get to talk to Bella. Great! One more worry to add to my plate.

"I can't stand this anymore. I'm going to go phase and try to listen in," I sad.

I stormed out and headed to the sanctuary of the trees behind my house. I phased and lay down in some leaves to try and focus.

Resting my chin on my paws, I tried to empty my mind of any distraction and just focused on the sound of my breathing. It was a calming effect I had learned not long after my transformation. That's when I heard something faint, in the distance. It was like the echo of a sweet voice bouncing off the high cannon walls.

It started off small, but grew a little louder it seemed, _"tomorrow, tomorrow if it passes; will be a different day, but the past, the yesterday; will never fade away, just as love, so strong and true; will never disappear, it withers not but is sustained; from me unto you."_

It was Bella. I could hear her paws as they dug into the earth's crusty layer, running hard, running fast, trying to get back to me. I ran for all I was worth to meet her. There she was, running for me, as if in slow motion. When she reached me, she jumped over a fallen tree trunk and slid to a halt in front of me. She was so graceful, I thought.

"_Hey. I see you came back. Where's Sam?"_

I had to focus hard to hear her, but it was there. A small, sweet voice faintly replying.

"_He pulled off as I got within a few hundred yards of your house and headed home. He's been trying to teach me things. Mostly how to communicate like you do."_

She lowered her head and seemed to be looking at the particles of dirt on the ground.

"_It seems I'm still a bit different from the rest of you. Figures. I'm finally something you can be proud of and I have to screw that up too."_

"_Hey. What're you talking about? I've always been proud of you. And as for this, the change, I'd been perfectly happy if you were still, well, normal. But, I'm not going to lie to you. I see you in a totally different light now. You're even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined."_

She raised her head and seemed to be grinning at me.

"_You really think so? Do you like me more than that blond, cheerleader type, you were so intent to grope that night?" _

"_Bella. I told you what happened. You're the only girl I've ever loved and the only one I ever will. I just wish....this hadn't happened. You don't deserve this."_

"_Jake. Maybe I do. Did you ever think that maybe this is another sign that we were meant to be together? Another reason why I told Ed.....him to leave. I mean, can you imagine the look on his face one night if I just exploded into a fur ball right next to him."_

I grinned to myself. That would have been one I would have loved to have seen. To think, the whole time the sorry bloodsucker was wanting her blood so bad, and she had werewolf genes laying dormant inside her. Actually, it was down right ironic to think that he was probably the biggest contributing factor, not that I would ever tell Quil that because I wanted him to squirm a while, to her transformation.

"_So, you could hear me when I was reading you the poetry, huh?" _

"_Jake. If it hadn't been for your reading that beautiful poem to me over and over, I might not have been able to pull through. I really thought I couldn't fight anymore, until you started reading to me and I knew you were there."_

She stepped closer and put her nose to mine.

"_Did you even listen to the words you were reading?"_ I thought for a few minutes, then nodded.

"_I didn't at first, but after a few times of repeating it, I think I got it. Why?" _

"_Did you? Did you really get it? It's about us Jake. We have our future together, we have our past together, and most of all, we have our love." _

Now all I wanted to do was hold her, but we had to phase first. I wasn't sure how she would be at phasing back the first time, so I was little worried.

"_Bella. Are you ready to phase back?" _

"_Not yet Jake. Will you run with me? Let's run like the wind together through the night. You don't know how many times of dreamed of being with you at night when you ran. Will you?"_

How could I refuse? I'd always wondered what it would be like to have her by my side weaving in and out of the trees in the moonlight. Ghosting with her through the shadows like we were the nightly mist that billows up from the dampened earth.

So we ran. Bella and I ran together. No cares, no worries, for once in our lives submerged in utter peace, we ran through the night together.


	3. A New Me

Chapter Three

A New Me

(Bella's POV)

Charlie was so glad to see me alive that he forgave the fact that he hadn't heard from me in seven days. I'm sure Billy had been very convincing and that too had helped.

Jake and I had spent the majority of last night running in the moonlight together. That was the most incredible feeling, flying through the forest, almost as gracefully as Jake with him right beside me. I'll never forget it. I felt so free.

Today, though I had to come home. After all, I still had a life in Forks and school to attend. School ugh. I had only managed to miss four days, thanks to the weekend and a school holiday, but I knew those four would be bad enough to have to make up, and I wasn't looking forward to going back.

I may have had a life in Forks, but I felt different now. I felt like I belonged in La Push, with Jake, and I guess the others too. However, I still didn't feel like I totally fit in with them, yet.

Sam had decided that someone needed to stay with me for a few nights, until I was sure I had a handle on my new abilities, considering _someone_ had told him that I sometimes had nightmares. He didn't want me freaking out during the night and phasing then not be able to get things back under control.

Jake, of course had made the sacrifice, being the martyr that he is, and volunteered for the job. But, he was quickly vetoed and Sam asked Leah to stay with me.

Believe me. I was just as surprised as anyone when she agreed to it without even putting up a protest. So tonight, it was a slumber party of sorts, just me and Leah, in my room for the whole night. Why should I be worried?

Charlie didn't mind that I had a _friend_ over and was actually really glad to see Leah. He hadn't seen her since her dad's funeral. After dinner, Leah and I got ready for bed, then headed for my room early. I'd been running on pure adrenaline for the last twenty-four hours and I could feel it starting to catch up with me.

But, when we got settled down, I found it difficult to close my eyes.

"So. Bella. What happened with you and Cullen?" Leah asked softly, from the sleeping bag she occupied in the floor beside my bed.

I thought for a moment, not really sure where to begin, but then it was like the dam had broken inside of me and everything needed to spill out.

With my head resting on the pillow and the sheet draped loosely over my legs, I stared at my closet door as I began, "I never meant to get involved with him. You know. It just sort of happened. Once I got a littler closer to their circle, I was immediately drawn in."

I cleared my throat then continued, "he had this gravitational pull over me whenever I was around him and there was no way out. When he left, he told me he 'needed something more' so he was moving on," I shifted in the bed, so I was up on my elbow, looking down at her.

"That's when Sam found me in the forest. I guess I was in a state of shock that he had actually left me and I just felt like giving up. That's when the _zombie effect _set in and I was that way for months.

When I finally started trying to come around, that's when I started going to La Push. Jake and I had always been friends, even when we were little. It seemed like he was the only one I could turn to."

"We started spending more and more time together and I was trying hard to forget about Edward. I couldn't seem to let go though. I had this black, empty hole that gnawed at my chest all the time, but when I was with Jake, it seemed to go away. Then things started to change, inside of me, I mean. I started to feel differently about Jake. I had always known that he was _beautiful_. But then, when I really noticed, I saw that his beauty wasn't just on the outside, it was on the inside too."

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I also started to notice the outside, maybe a little _too_ much. The way his muscles rippled up and down his back when he worked in the garage, and how his smooth bronze skin glowed in the sunlight when we walked on the beach, and how his dark hair perfectly frames his face."

I started smiling as I recalled every detail about him, but Leah didn't seem to mind. She just listened intently.

"I like the way his jeans hug his hips and thighs. And it's pretty awesome that he doesn't wear a shirt most of the time, awesome for me anyway."

Then she rolled over and propped up on one elbow, "so you were attracted to him, but you still had Cullen on your mind. Right?"

I sighed then looked away again, "yeah. But I later realized that it wasn't as much _Edward _that was on my mind, as it was the feeling of betrayal, and a feeling like it was me. That I wasn't good enough for him, so I was punishing myself for what he did."

"Huh. I guess you and I have more in common than I care to admit. But why did you go running off to Italy to him?"

"Well. He had hurt me, there's no doubt about that, but I'm not a vindictive type person. I would never want anyone to get killed because of me. You see. He thought that I was dead, because Alice saw me jump off the cliff in La Push in a vision. I did almost drown." I looked away, remembering the day with such clarity.

"You know. I sort of gave up when I was under water. I was too tired to fight it anymore, but Jake. Jake saved me," I had tears in my eyes then.

"Later that day, we were here and I think Jake was just about to kiss me, and tell me he loved me, when Edward called. Jake thought it was Carlisle and told him that Charlie was at the funeral, which made him think that it was mine."

I wiped the tears away with my sheet, then lay back down on the edge of the bed, so I could still see Leah.

"Edward, thinking I was dead, had gone to the Volturi, the head of the vampire world, to have them kill him. He didn't want to live in a world in which I didn't exist. Or so he said. So, I was torn between leaving Jake, or saving Edward. What would you have done if it had been Sam?"

"I'd hoped you wouldn't ask that. I'd like to say I don't know. But, I guess deep in my heart, I would have gone too. It would have just really pissed me off. That's all," she said, with a little huff.

"Well. When I first saw him, it started all over again. I was drawn to him. It was like an infection that I couldn't cure. His eyes, his smell, his voice, his ice cold touch, all of it drew me in. I was entranced."

"When we got back a few weeks ago, he wanted to just pretend that nothing had ever happened. I tried, but the word _trust _keep popping up in the back of my mind. How could I trust him again? He said he only left to protect me from his world, from him, and to keep me from becoming one of them."

"But something just wasn't right. Then, when he told me I couldn't see Jake anymore, it was like I couldn't breathe. If I couldn't be with Jake, my best friend, the one person, who had stood by me when no one else would." I shook my head and wiped a few more tears away.

"That's when I realized that my heart..... _no my heart and my soul_ belonged to Jake. I knew I'd lived without Edward and realized it wasn't my love for him that almost destroyed me, it was his rejection, but to live without Jake," I lost at that point.

I sobbed into my pillow for a few minutes, mostly out of anger toward Edward that he almost caused me to lose the most important thing in my life, _my Jacob_.

Leah just waited. When I regained my composure, I continued, "so, I told him it was over and that he had no idea what it was like for me. That I had found a love ten times greater than what he and I once had and I wanted to be with Jake. So I told him to leave."

I sat up on the bed, "then, that night I went to La Push. I had to find Jake. I had to tell him. But, when I saw him, it looked like he was kissing that bleach blond _bit....,_" I stopped and took a deep breath.

"Leah. I only thought it hurt when Edward left, but I was wrong. When I saw Jake with someone else, my heart felt like it was being ripped from my chest and shredded into a million pieces. _I thought I was too late to tell him I loved him."_ It even hurt now to think about it.

"Then my entire body started hurting, a pain like I've never known, and I felt strange inside. Sam told me he thought the trauma of Edward leaving, thinking I had lost Jake, and my close proximity to the Cullens is what brought on the transformation. I don't remember much after that, except wanting to leave. If I didn't have Jake, I felt like there wasn't anything left for me here."

"I think I remember you being with me some during my transformation. You held me and told me everything would be okay. Didn't you?"

"I couldn't believe it when I saw you, going through that, like we did. I wanted to be there for you. I know the guys were there, doing what they could for me, but it would've been better to have had a friend there with me, someone who understood. That's what I wanted to be for you, a friend," she said thoughtfully.

"Thanks Leah."

There was silence for a while, then Leah spoke up again, "you know, I'm envious of you and Jake. It could have been like that for Sam and I. We could have been together and shared the whole wolf experience together, too."

My heart went out to Leah. I knew now why she was so bitter. She too had been broken, but unlike me, she had to relive it in her face almost on a daily basis.

"I'm sorry Leah," I said sympathetically.

"It's okay. Nothing can be done about it. I'm stronger than you are and I handle it differently."

"I know. But it's not good for you to be so, bitter, all the time. Just like it wasn't good for me to be depressed and like a _zombie _all of the time. Do you think you'll ever put it behind you and move on?"

"Maybe. If I had someone to draw my attention away from what is flaunted in my face every day. Actually, I've been thinking about Embry, a little. But, I don't know. He's the complete opposite of me. He's kind and considerate, sensitive and quiet, and I'm more the loud and obnoxious battle axe. I wasn't always that way though," she finished, in a whisper.

"Embry. Hum. You do have a few things in common. You're both beautiful people, you already know everything about each other, and you both have the wolf. How have you been able to keep it to yourself, when they can hear your thoughts?"

"You learn how to hide things, as time goes on. Just like you learn how to bring things to the forefront of your thoughts, _when you want to."_

She gave me a wicked, little smile. We both were quiet after that, and before long we were each drifting into our own dream filled sleep.


	4. The Proving Grounds

Chapter Four

The Proving Grounds

(Jake's POV)

*********************************

I hope everyone is liking this story so far. I just wanted to thank everyone who has read the story and especially those of you who have sent me a review. I hope that you see, as the story progresses, that Jake and Bella are meant to be together and with Bella being a wolf, it can only make their relationship stronger.

*********************************

The night couldn't have stolen away any faster for me and been replaced by the beaconing rays of the morning sun. I had to see Bella. Everything had changed so quickly that she and I hadn't actually had much time to talk.

I gulped down a pint of milk, grabbed a few pieces of toast, and ran out of the house. Wanting to get to Forks as quickly as possible, I opted for the four legged route, and phased as soon as I hit the woods near my house.

As I ran this morning through the veil of lush green forest, things looked brighter. My senses were heightened and acutely alert. Knowing now how Bella felt about me, knowing that she wanted for us to be together, made the difference.

My paws dug into the damp earth and I sprinted, not thinking, just feeling, feeling so alive, for the first time, knowing that I was running to her, not trying to keep her from running away from me.

As I approached a dense part of the forest near Bella's house, I thought I heard someone talking. I slowed my pace and eventually stopped, so I could listen more carefully. It was there in the recesses of the thick green foliage that I saw Bella and Leah. They must have been out running this morning too, but I'd not connected with them.

They were just putting their clothes on. I crept closer, not making a sound. I felt a bit guilty, as I watched them, but I couldn't look away. They were talking and laughing like they were old friends. It was good to see Leah happy for a change, but it was even better to see Bella glowing from head to toe.

I shouldn't be doing this,I thought. I was invading their privacy, but Bella. Bella was so incredibly beautiful that I was mesmerized. It was hard to see them clearly from my vantage point, so I inched closer, peering through the brush and listened.

"So this is what you face every time you phase? This sucks. My clothes are already dirty from being on this string," Bella said, with a frown on her face, holding up a pair of shorts.

"You'll get used to it. Then you learn to really appreciate a nice hot bath when you get to go home," Leah replied, with a hearty laugh.

Bella had already put on her panties, but was trying to dust off the shorts before putting them on. She almost fell, as she tried to slip the shorts on. I guess some things haven't changed.

I stifled back a laugh, as I watched her dance around on one foot, then the other. Leah reached out and steadied her, having already shimmed into her clothes.

As I gazed at Bella, everything else seemed to disappear. Leah, the trees, the green drapery between us, and it was like she and I were the only ones standing, frozen in time in the forest.

Her long brown hair, swept down almost concealing her perfect breasts. I could already tell a difference in her muscle tone. She was firm and looked stronger, yet, somehow, still very vulnerable.

"Leah. This stupid bra won't fit me. Why?"

"You're getting bigger Bella. That's what happened to me. I filled out in all the right places, but never got much taller. I had to buy all new clothes."

"So this wolf thing accelerates our body growth, like it did the guys, without the massive height?" Bella said, as she glanced down at her chest and felt of her hips. Leah just laughed again and shook her head.

Bella stopped trying to get the bra on and just slipped a T-shirt on over her head. She seemed to move in slow motion as she slid it on and I watched it brush across her bare breasts, causing them to peek under the soft cotton material, then she sighed.

"Don't worry, he will love the new you," Leah said, reassuringly.

"I hope so. He told me he'd have been happy just having me as _plain old Bella_. I hope he doesn't mind that I'm a little different." Bella looked down at her bare feet, seeming saddened at the thought.

"Why don't you ask him? He's been watching us for the last ten minutes," Leah announced, nodding her head in my direction.

Crap. I thought I was being quiet.

At my revelation, I walked behind a tree, phased, and quickly pulled on my shorts, then went to join them, ready to take my punishment for invading their privacy.

"Hey Bella. Leah. How's it going this morning?" My sincere greeting, was overshadowed by the blush of my cheeks.

"Jake. Were you watching us get _dressed?_" Bella asked, in an accusatory tone.

"I....I was.....just waiting until you...well.... you know. Yes," I said, kicking a twig on the ground with my bare foot.

"Well Jake. I think I'll go home now. I'm sure Bella can think of an appropriate punishment for your behavior. Can't you Bella?"

Bella turned, and I'm not sure, but I think she gave Leah a wink. Leah reached out and hugged Bella, "I'll see you tonight. Okay?"

"Sure Leah. Thanks for everything."

Leah gave me a punch in the arm, then sprinted past us and disappeared into the brush, leaving me to face Bella and my punishment.

I knew I was in _trouble_, when I looked into her dark brown eyes. She moved a few steps closer, holding her hands behind her back, like a little girl timidly approaching a new boy at school.

"So you were watching us. Huh?"

"No. I was just watching you. I didn't plan on finding you here. I was on my way to see you and... I just couldn't help myself. You look so beautiful, and.... I didn't want to stop."

"So. You liked _lo...looking _at me?"

I moved even closer to her, taking her chin in my hand, and pulling her face up to mine.

"Watching you, made me feel things. Things I've only dreamed about. Yes, I liked looking at you. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No. I guess not. You're just being honest." I'm not sure if she could hear my heart racing or not, but the sound in my ears was deafening.

I stroked her hair and pushed it out of her eyes, then traced the outline of her face slowly moving my hand to the back of her neck. There, in the tender, warm spot under her hair, I wound my fingers into her soft, silken strands and gently pulled her body closer to mine.

"I was coming to talk with you, about us. We haven't had much time to ourselves with all that's been going on. But you distracted me," I whispered.

I pressed my cheek against hers and moved all the way across her face with mine, until our lips were almost touching.

I whispered again, "time stood still as I watched you, and all I could think about was touching you, and pressing your perfect body to me and feeling your skin against mine. Does _that_ make me a bad person?"

She didn't answer with words. She simply moved her arms to embrace me, then she slid them up my back, then back down again. Her touch on my skin was intense. It made me tremble and wince with pleasure. No one had ever touched me this way and no one ever would, except Bella.

I exhaled into her parted lips, and pressed my mouth to hers. I tasted her. She was sweet. I wanted more. I opened my mouth and covered her lips with mine. I found her tongue and brushed against it like an artist touches the canvas with his brush for the first time. I felt the texture, savored the flavor, and endeavored to make her mine. I heard the slightest sound escape her. A soft, ariose sound that told me she was pleased.

Reaching down, I wrapped my arm around her waist and formed myself to her. I traced my lips along her cheek kissing her gently, then moved to her ear, "this is all I've ever wanted, you and me, together. From the first time we walked together on the beach, this is all I've dreamed of. I love you more than you'll ever know Bella."

She began placing little kisses on my chest, and put her hand over my heart, "so, your heart beats for me?" she whispered, against my skin.

"You know it does."

"Then listen to mine Jake. It's saying it's yours and I love you too." I stooped down, placing my ear against her chest. I closed my eyes and listened to its accelerated rhythm.

The thought swam in my mind that this moment had almost been lost to me forever. I couldn't bear the thought that she almost let _him_ stop her heart.

After moments of reflection, I was brought back to the present. I had her, safe and secure in my arms now. I raised my head and realized she had pressed her face into my long black hair. It splayed across her cheek as I moved my head up to look at her.

My lips found hers again, this time with a hunger. I bent her back, as if we were concluding a tango, and her head rested against my forearm. Her hair fell away from her neck, exposing her soft, milky skin.

Maneuvering slowly down her neck with the softest kisses, I tasted her skin. It was like honey and dew and it was intoxicating. I scooped her into my arms looking around for a place where we could lie down.

There was a perfect spot nestled against the truck of a mammoth oak tree, of soft green and brown moss. I lay her down and came to rest beside her. We were hidden in a sea of leafy green, wild ferns, as we drifted into our own private paradise.

I never knew how strong my desire for her was until now. Before, I had never let myself get this close, no she had never let me get this close. This was all new to us, yet, it seemed perfectly natural, as we touched and held each other.

As I leaned down over her, she reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear, then ran her hand along my jaw line and I kissed her fingers as she drew them over my lips.

Raising up to met me, she pulled me back down with her, capturing my lips with hers. Her lips parted and she enticed me inside with the brush of her tongue on mine. The deeper the kisses, the more intense the pleasure.

She pulled her T-shirt up exposing her delicate mid-section, as if to tell me she wanted me to go there. So I did. I kissed her stomach, caressed her, and again she made a quiet ariose sound telling me I was doing something right.

I'm not sure how long we were there, or what would have happened next, but all too soon our oasis of pleasure was disturbed, by the piercing howl of a wolf. I froze in place and listened. I could hear the sound of paws biting into the forest floor as they approached fast from the south.

I jumped up pulling Bella up with me and surveyed the thick foliage looking for familiar eyes. There, behind several small fallen trees, our gazes locked. I knew then that something was wrong.

"Bella. We have to go. Are you okay with phasing?"

"Yeah, I think so. What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but I think Sam needs us in La Push."

My theory was confirmed when Leah let out another shrill howl. Without thinking, I pulled off my shorts, and phased. Bella's eyes were wide with fascination as she watched me, from the corner of her eye. I phased quickly, so I could find out what was happening.

Bella saw the urgency in my eyes, and quickly removed her clothes too, phasing within minutes. I barked a laugh at her, causing her to turn to look at me, tilting her head and asking _"what_," in her thoughts, which I could only faintly hear.

"_It's just gonna take some getting use to. That's all. Actually, it's going to be very difficult to concentrate with you striping like that in front of me, all the time."_

"_Well, should I go home and leave this wolf business to the experts?"_ she asked sarcastically

"_No. Sam wants us all there. You and I'll have to work out this little problem in private. Later honey," _I said, as we turned to race toward La Push.

I still was having a hard time believing Bella was there with me, right by my side. She was fast and agile and the wolf really seemed to suit her well.

We wove through the forest until we met up with the others at the rendevous point. Sam was pacing back and forth when we arrived.

"_Good. Everyone's here. Jake. I suppose you and Leah know what's going on? Bella, were you able to focus on their thoughts?"_

"_I tried, but it's hard trying to grasp everyone's thoughts all at once. Then I did what you said and let the voices flow through me. It's Victoria. Isn't it?"_

"_Yes. Jared and Seth were on patrol this morning and they come across her scent, down at the beach. My guess is that she went there during the night, following your scent to La Push, but then became confused by the new tainted scent you're putting off."_

Sam paced back and forth for a few minutes, then he stopped in front of Bella.

"_Bella. I need to see what you can do. I know this is new for you and all, but a lot of what we do is from instinct. I need to make sure you can handle yourself, if it comes to that."_

"_Wait a minute Sam. You're not suggesting that she's going to fight with us are you?"_ I asked.

He was pushing me again and I was going to push back. Bella didn't belong anywhere near Victoria and I'd see to it that she wasn't, if I had anything to do with it.

"_Jake, calm down. Listen to what I have to say. Bella, I know that I've been hard on you and Jake in the past, but all that is behind us now and things have changed. You're more a part of us now. Is that where you want to be? Do you understand about our loyalty to the pack?"_

"_Sam. I would have stood up for any one of you, even before this thing happened to me. I would never have let any of you get hurt, if I could have stopped it. My place is with Jake so that puts me with you too. I want this to end with Victoria as much, if not more than any of you do."_

Bella's presences was louder now. My guess was that with her asserting her voice more in her mind it was becoming stronger. I stood a little taller as she spoke to Sam, it really meant a lot to me to hear her declare herself, not only to me, but to the others.

Sam wanted to start things off slow, so he paired us off in twos and had Bella run with Embry for a while. I protested of course, but was told she needed experience with all of the pack and that I could be with her later.

I listened as we all made our assigned patrols, but I still was having trouble hearing Bella's thoughts. Communication with her seemed to work best, if she was closer.

I caught a few things now and then but mostly what Embry was thinking about. We patrolled for an hour, then met up again and Bella paired off with Jared. One by one, she ran with the rest of the pack, until well into the afternoon.

We all made our way back toward the beach around four o'clock and met in the trees nearest the ocean. Sam was satisfied that Bella could keep up with everyone and suggested that we all go home, get some rest, and rendevous later that night.

"_Well. I guess I'd better be getting back home. I have to make dinner for Charlie anyway," _Bella said.

"_Okay. But, I'm coming with you, if you don't mind? You and I still need to talk. Remember?"_

So, Bella and I ran through the secluded forest, back to Forks. It was such a thrill to have her with me as we ran. If not for the threat of Victoria, it would have been almost perfect.


	5. Bella's Victory

Chapter Five

Bella's Victory

(Jake's POV)

****************************

I wanted to thank everyone who has been following this story. This chapter was one of my favorites. I think you will see Jake and Bella's relationship become stronger and begin to develop even faster. This chapter has romance and action, so I hope you all enjoy it.

*****************************

As we neared her house, we slowed to a walk.

"_Are you ready to phase now?"_

"_Sure. But I'm going first this time," _she said.

She partitioned herself slightly behind a wall of leafy vines, and phased. I caught a few glimpses of her as she slipped into her clothes. I was quick to follow suit and soon we were walking, hand in hand, toward the house.

"I can't tell you how good it is to have you feeling better. I was so worried about you. I thought...I don't know. I just didn't want you to hurt anymore," I said, as I watched our bare feet trudged through the natural green carpet that surrounded us.

"Thanks Jake. Thanks for being there for me."

"So. Are you going to tell me what happened a few days ago? Or do I have to pry it out of you? I really would like to know. I need to know."

We walked in silence for a few minutes, then, after she had decided what to share with me, she finally spoke up, "things were different when he came back. It just didn't feel right. I was having a hard time trusting him again. I was trying, but I just felt uncomfortable around him. Then. Well then when he told me I.....that I _couldn't _see you anymore, I sort of lost it."

"You mean I was at the center of the _fig...argument?_"

It was hard to hear that Bella had to go through that alone, but on the other hand, my inner ego was screaming _yes, yes, yes_ with every step that I took. I squeezed her hand tightly hoping she would continue.

She stopped and pulled at my hand, pulling me closer to her.

"Jake. It wasn't until that moment that I realized how truly important you are to me. It was like I couldn't breathe. Like he'd cut off my air supply and I was gasping for life-sustaining air."

Now she was gazing into my eyes with deep absorption.

Tears began to form as I looked into the dark brown mirrors of her soul, as she revealed all to me.

"I had built this protective barrier around myself all those months, trying to keep you out, afraid you would hurt me, just like _he_....," she paused, swallowed hard, then continued, "I was wrong, so very wrong."

I touched her cheek and wiped away the salty tears. We were moving in slow motion again, just the two of us, in the green and black shadows of the forest. Our gaze, our touch, our love binding us together and tethering us to the earth, on which, we stood.

"Now that I'm free to admit it, I think I first started falling in love you in your garage when you offered me your warm sodas, or maybe when you gave me the box of candy hearts. I'm not sure, they're all a part of the bigger picture in which '_Bella fell in love with her Jake, but wouldn't let herself feel it'."_

Now I found it hard to swallow and push the lump back down. She had just declared, with her own lips, her love for me in no uncertain terms.

I'm not really here, I thought. I'm floating somewhere beyond Mercury right now.

But she soon brought me back to her, as she pushed up on her tip toes and barley reached my bottom lip with hers.

"If I could change things Jake..."

"No Bella. Don't. It had to be. Our fate had to play out the way it did, or else we might have chosen different paths. As it stands, we are both stronger because of what we've been through together. Don't you feel it?"

"I love you Jacob Black and nothing or no one will ever come between us. When I saw you with that girl at Quil's," she stopped, and started shaking her head. She pulled even closer to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"When I thought that I was too late and that you'd found someone else. It hurt beyond words. A million times worse than what I'd been through before. Don't ever leave me Jake. Please?"

As I lifted her chin pulling her face up to me I replied, "nothing or no one will ever come between us. You're my everything and I've always loved you Bells."

I kissed her gently then we held each other so very close for what seemed like ages. With natures sounds all around us, and the beating of our united hearts, as music to our own private dance, we swayed together and absorbed each other's warmth. I didn't want to let go, but I knew Bella needed to get home.

"Come on. We better get you back home, before Charlie comes in. I take it he let you off fairly easy, or else you wouldn't have been out this morning with Leah?"

"Yeah. Remind me to thank Billy. So, will you stay for dinner?"

"Sure, sure. What are we making?"

Truthfully, it didn't matter what she wanted to cook. It could have been three cans of Campbell's Soup and crackers. I'd have been happy. I had her now, so everything was going to be good. It was all going to work out.

She changed when we got back to the house and started working on dinner. I mostly watched, but offered a hand now and then. I couldn't help but notice, she seemed more coordinated in the kitchen now.

I was also recalling this morning. How warm she was in my arms. How easy it was for us to be together and how much I wanted her.

"Jake. Can you reach the blue bowl on the top shelf? Please?" She asked, with her back to me as she worked at the kitchen counter.

I walked over to the cabinet, retrieved the bowl, walked over to her and placed it on the counter. Standing behind her for a few minutes, I took in how her chestnut tinted hair flowed down her back, and how she shifted her weight from one leg to the other, while she prepared the salad.

Reaching out, I let my fingers trail down her arms on both sides. She was trying to focus on the salad, but she let out a small sigh. I moved my hands back up her arms, onto her shoulders, then under her hair, moving it aside so I had access to her neck.

Her warm, supple, flesh was revealed. Bending down, I pressed my lips to her skin. She shuddered, but was still trying to work. I deliberately breathed up and down her neck and traced the skin of her arm with my other hand causing chill bumps to form beneath my touch.

"Jake. You're making it really hard to concentrate here," she whispered unevenly.

"I know. That's my plan. I can't put this morning out of my mind, the way you looked and the way you felt, and even now, the way your making me feel again."

Stepping slightly to the side, I turned her to face me. She seemed to wilt into my touch, so I pulled her into a firm embrace.

In an instant our lips were brought together like a magnet to a piece of metal, no barriers, no pain, just me and Bella together. The friction from our movements fed the desire. How much time? How much time? How much time did I have before Charlie..., was all I could think.

I'm not sure what came over me, but in the next instant I had Bella in my arms and was carrying her upstairs. I pushed her bedroom door open with my knee and lowered her to her feet beside her bed.

"Jake. Jake...," Bella spoke my name, as her lips grazed my bare chest. Now I was shuddering from the silken touch of her lips on my skin.

Wanting someone, desiring them, is such a fascinating and involved feeling. It seeps into your core, fills all of your senses and tries to overtake your self control. I tried to hold these feelings, desires at bay, but with each caress or brush of skin on skin it became futile.

We drifted onto her bed, falling like two feathers being loosened from their fabric prison. Down, down, down, we fell until we nestled onto her plum comforter. The bed was small, so I hovered over her, wanting to succumb to my every desire, yet not wanting let go in hopes that they might exist and last for eternity.

The muscles in my arms were taut as I held myself up, not wanting to crush her beneath me. She ran her fingers over them and seemed to be in a frenzy of desire as she felt each ripple and ledge of my arms and shoulders. I flexed them tighter, delighted that my body was a source of pleasure for her.

Our mouths were connected and served as a conduit for the electrical charges that coursed between us. We were connecting in a way I'd dreamed of so many times. I lay down. Half on her with the rest of my body balanced beside her on the bed. One hand I interwove into her hair and the other was free to move. I traced the plane of her jaw line, then traveled down her neck and onto her collar bone.

Speaking to her in a sound just above that of a whisper, I asked, "Bella. Do you want me?"

I waited for her reply. But she said nothing.

"Bella. Do you want me?"

"Jake. I can't put into words _how...much....I....want.... you." _

Her words, as well as her lips, consumed me as she kissed me passionately in between each word.

I reached for the buttons of her shirt and tugged at them, until at last they were popping open. I looked at her face, trying to make sure I wasn't going further than she would allow. She smiled a wickedly delicious smile back at me, so I continued.

Her full breasts sprung out of her shirt as I popped open the last few buttons. No bra.

"I _do_ like the new you. Everything is just perfect," I said, bending down to kiss her breasts.

"Oh Jake. Don't stop," she begged.

I enclosed her aroused nipple with my lips and teased it with the tip of my tongue. Then I moved to the other. I kneaded them in my hand and pressed the dark pink skin of her nipple gently between my finger tips. She arched her back in response and pushed her chest up closer to me.

We were lost in the moment of our love and need for each other, if only we could be together longer. But it wasn't meant to be. We both heard Charlie's car when it pulled into the drive way. Bella was the first to spring into action, pulling her shirt too and trying to button it up, as she started running out of the room.

"Jake. You pretend to be in the bathroom. Hurry. I'll go finish dinner."

But, she gave me one last kiss, before she dove out of the room and down the stairs. I could hear her talking to Charlie, as he came into the kitchen.

Charlie would kill me if he knew what I was doing, or wanting to do with his daughter, I thought, as I made my way downstairs from the bathroom.

"Hey Charlie. How was your day at work?"

He told me about his day and we settled into the living room with a soda, while Bella finished dinner. She knew I'd do better talking with Charlie, then trying to keep my hands off of her, so she told me to keep him busy.

After dinner, Bella walked with me outside so we could talk before I had to leave.

"I guess we'll have to pick up where we left off at a later date," I said, with a smile.

"I'm sure you'll know exactly where to pick back up," she assured me, as she gave me a tight hug around my waist.

"Hey. What's wrong? You seem tense," I asked, sensing that something was wrong.

"Well, aren't you at all worried about Victoria?" She asked in reply.

"No, not really. I'm more worried about you being in the middle of things. I don't care what Sam says. I don't want you getting near her," I replied, letting her know how I felt.

"I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about Charlie and Billy. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me Jake."

We were just about to continue our discussion, when Leah got there.

"Hey guys. How's everything in Forks?"

"We were just discussing Victoria. Have you heard anything new?" I asked.

"No. Sam still wants us to meet up around twelve-thirty."

"Okay. I'd better get home. I'll get a couple hours of sleep before time to go. Bella. Remember what I said and you be careful. Okay?"

I gave her a kiss and a hug, and told her I loved her before sprinting into the forest. I could hear the two of them talking for a few minutes, then they went inside.

I tried to sleep when I got home, but too many things were running through my mind. Everything was jumbled up and I wound up pacing the floor, instead of sleeping. I sat down to watch tv for a while and before I knew it, it was time to go meet the others.

Bella and Leah were able to sneak out of the house around midnight. They were on their way to meet us when they picked up Victoria's scent a mile or so outside of Forks.

"_Sam. Jake. She's here or has been within the last thirty minutes, the scent is still fresh. We're on it,"_ Leah declared, as she and Bella turned and started tracking the scent.

"_Bella. Bella. You stick close to Leah and just follow the scent, both of you fall back if you get close. We're on our way,"_ I said firmly.

"_Leah. Can you tell if she's alone?"_ Sam asked.

"_No. I don't think she is. I think there may be another one with her."_

"_Sam. I think Laurent is with her,"_ Bella added.

"_Who? How do you know? What makes you think so?"_

"_I'm not sure. It's like I can taste the flavor of his skin. He was with Victoria and James, last year when they started tracking me. I remember the smell and now I can taste it. I think they're moving east, back toward Forks. No, they've made an arch and it's like they're circling. CIRCLING MY HOUSE! NO! CHARLIE!"_

"_Bella. We're almost there. It's okay. Stay back. Don't get any closer. Al...most....there." _

I pushed myself harder than I'd ever pushed before. I had to get to them. But she didn't respond.

"_Jake. She phased. I tried to stop her. She's running toward the house. Wait. They're there. They've seen her. Now she's running back into the forest. She's luring them away from the house."_

I caught the trail and was on my way, when I heard her as she phased. I could feel her heart pounding, her paws digging into the cool, damp ground, as she ran. I could see the trees flashing past her vision, as she lured them toward the river.

She stopped and turned to face them. They were there in seconds and I could see, through Bella, that they seemed confused. Bella was boxed in by the river. I was almost there and the others were just behind me.

I could feel the fear coursing through her, but at the same time she was focusing on what Sam had taught her. She was letting the wolf instinctually take her over. She was becoming the hunter. She took a stance in front of them, as if she were ready to lunge. I rounded a corner and came to a halt when I could clearly see them. I had to get closer to Bella. I wanted to put myself between her and the bloodsuckers.

Just as I was moving into position, I felt her make the one decision I didn't want her to make.

"_NO BELLA!_"

That's when everything got blurry. She ran forward, lunged into the air, and slammed into Victoria, knocking her back several feet. I quickly charged at Laurent and felt that the others had joined us.

Everyone's adrenaline was flowing, and the voices were everywhere in my head. Then Sam took charge with his Alpha voice.

"_Bella. Pull back and let the others handle this."_

When Bella didn't respond to his command, I realized that she had closed her mind, like before, and was not letting anyone into her thoughts. She ran back a few paces, then came at Victoria from the side.

I heard a screeching, tearing sound as Bella locked her steel jaws around Victoria's shoulder. I watched in amazement as she thrashed and tore at the cold one's body. It was then that it dawned on me, that this wasn't just about surviving this attach, this was about all the pent up anger and hurt she had felt all this time. She had let herself go for now as the wolf within took her to a place she had never dared go before.

Sam, Jared, Paul, and Leah had surrounded Laurent by this time, so I moved closer to Bella with Seth, Embry, and Quil flanking around to encircle Victoria. Bella didn't seem to even notice us as she sprang forward landing on Victoria's chest. A thunderous sound echoed off the trees as both their bodies collapsed onto the forest floor.

Victoria wasn't down for long. She sprang up, grabbed Bella by her front legs and threw her into the nearest tree.

"_NO!"_

My heart stopped as I watched her body fall, until she was a crumpled pile of white and sable fur lying on the ground. Her form twitched and I heard her whimper. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She was obviously in pain, but she too wouldn't stay down.

"_Bella. Don't get up! Just stay there. I've got her. I'll take care of her."_

I wasn't sure if she was listening now and everything was happening so fast. The others were closing in on Victoria and I positioned myself between her and jerked around and ran at Embry, I came up on her side and was about to attack, when something whistled through the air as it came over my head.

Bella had launched herself from the ledge of a fallen tree trunk that was wedged in the branches of another tree. She came down on top of Victoria and forged her razor sharp teeth into the flesh of the vampire's neck.

She was snarling and growling as she ripped through the steel like skin of her neck and began removing chunks. The others moved in to assist, but Bella let out a guttural warning growl that told them to stay back, this kill was hers. We circled around waiting, until she finally threw her head back and howled a piercing victory howl.

Victoria was only slightly moving now, but I didn't want to take any chances. I rushed forward, bumping Bella out of the way, as I sealed Victoria's fate and quickly removed her head. The others stepped in and dismembered the lifeless corpse, flinging the pieces into the forest.

I watched as Bella slowly walked into the brush. She was panting and seemed a bit unsteady as she hit the ground with a thud. Looking around, I could see that the pack had everything under control, so I made my way to Bella.

As I looked over her, trying to see her injuries, I noticed she had blood oozing from one corner of her mouth. There was also blood on her shoulder and one paw. She lay, not moving, just breathing heavy on the ground in front of me.

"_Bella. Bella. Can you hear me?"_

I pushed my nose against her head and waited. She slowly looked up at me with tear filled eyes that penetrated me with their sorrow. As we gazed at each other, I tried hard to focus, so I could hear her. Faintly, in the distance, I thought I could hear her trying to communicate.

"_I never meant to do that....I....I don't know what came over me," _she mused, almost in an apologetic tone.

"_The anger and resentment that I felt a few moments ago, overshadowed everything else in me. I was the wolf for those few moments, not Bella."_

She shook her head from side to side, then looked away from me. It appeared that she was ashamed of what she had done to Victoria.

"_Bella. It's okay. If you hadn't taken her down, I would have. She had to be stopped, before she killed you and who knows how many others. It's okay."_

I tried to console her, but it was hard to do standing on all fours. I phased, quickly pulled on my well-worn shorts, and knelt beside Bella.

I stroked her fur and wiped the blood away, so I could see how badly she was injured. As I ran my hand over her shoulder, she looked into my eyes and I felt her pain. But, I also knew this was a chapter closed in our lives. One that had to be sealed, so that we could move forward in time.

I urged her to phase, she agreed, so I turned my back slightly, giving her some privacy. When she was dressed, I pulled her into my arms, holding her as close as I could.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just can't believe what happened. Jake. Now, that I know what it's like.....thanks for always being out there, looking out for me."

"Hey," I said, pulling her chin up to met me. "I wouldn't have had it any other way. That's what I'm here for."

I lowered my face, so that our lips touched very gently. Then I pulled back and again tried to assess her injuries. She had a few cuts, scrapes, and I'm sure some bruises, but she would heal. It would take a little longer than it did for us, but she would be okay.

The others had dismembered Laurent and everyone was now phasing, so that they could pile the remains of the cold one's up for burning. They found a clearing, retrieved every piece, and Sam lit the fire.

We all stood around and watched as the purple and black smoke ascended upward and formed a thick, sweet fog, that lingered heavy in air. Bella seemed thoughtful as she watched the smoke trail upward into the dark night sky.

"This is closure for me Jake. It's difficult to explain, but I feel like now, my life can take a new path. The path I should have chosen from the beginning, but I guess you were right, this is the way it had to be, or we might not be standing here together right now."

I smiled down at her and tightened my arm around her waist. I understood completely and I was ready. Ready to begin my life with Bella by my side. I wasn't sure of what tomorrow would hold for us, but we were together and that was what mattered most. Yes, my Bella and I were finally together.


	6. Keeping Up Appearances

Chapter Six

Keeping Up Appearances

Bella's POV

We watched until the last embers were dead, and the heaping remains were just ashes, some of which swirled around above the smoldering heap, then filtered back down into the new morning air. I wasn't sure what time it was, but I knew if I wasn't in bed when Charlie got up, there would be hell to pay.

Sam said there was no way I was going home without Leah, so she and I got ready to leave. We would phase then run back to my house, and try to sneak back in the window. But first, I had to tell Jake goodbye.

"Don't look so worried. We'll be fine," I said, trying to get his mind off of the concern that clouded his eyes, which strangely enough I could still see in the dark.

"I just want to be with you and hold you for a while. I want to make sure you're safe and okay."

"I think it's over now. Don't you?" I said, glancing back at the smoldering bed of ashes.

"That is," he said, looking at the ashes too, "but I also know that you may have trouble sleeping after this. You're only going to get a few hours sleep and you need your rest. You've got to go back to school in just a few hours."

"I'll be fine. We're leaving now and I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"

He answered me with a kiss that pulled me off the ground. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up, so that I was resting my elbows on his shoulders. I entwined my fingers into his hair and kissed back with ever ounce of effort I had. Then he slowly slid me back to the ground.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right after school okay. I'll come to your house and we'll do our homework together. Bella, I love you and I'll always be there for you."

"I love you too, Jake, so much. See you tomorrow."

Leah and I then wove into the forest, phased and ran back toward my house. She tried to communicate with me, but I was too tired. I thought I would work on it maybe later this week, right now, I just wanted to go to bed.

We managed to climb up the tree near my bedroom, and both made it safely through my window. We took turns sneaking into the bathroom for a quick rinse in the shower, then lay down to get a couple hours of sleep.

As soon as I drifted into a deep slumber, the images of the night started coming. I saw it all again. The chase, the feelings, the anger, and then there was Victoria and the look on her face, when I.... That's when I woke up trembling violently.

"Bella. Bella, hold it together. You can't phase in here," Leah was on my bed with me, whispering in my ear.

She was risking her own safety, trying to help me regain control. She had her arms around me tight and was sitting on my legs in the bed. But even now that I was awake, I could still see Victoria in my mind.

The tremors continued until I was shaking, not only Leah, but the entire bed. But she held on, and would not let go, all the time talking to me, trying to get me to calm down. When I finally did get control of myself, then I fell apart. We lay on my bed together, and she held me while I cried. I couldn't believe what all had happened tonight, and it was too much for me to embrace.

When my alarm started going off, Leah and I both jumped out of the bed. I guess I had cried myself to sleep in her arms and she had been afraid to leave me, in case I had another bad dream.

"Oh man. Is it morning already? I feel like we didn't sleep at all," I said, trying to wake up.

"You'll get used to it. But all day you can think how nice it will be to get some sleep tonight," Leah said, trying to reassure me about my day.

We dressed and went downstairs for a quick bite of breakfast.

"Bella. I'm driving you to school today. I'm going to stay in the woods near your school, just in case you need anything. I know the next couple of days may be difficult for you. Not only because of all that we just went through, but because you've not been back at school, since you transformed."

I hadn't thought about that. It had been hard enough going to school before, after Edward had left, then when he came back, but now, now I was a _werewolf_. I don't think it had actually hit home with me, until that moment. I was glad that Leah would be nearby, because I wasn't sure how I was going to handle the first day back.

"Well. Here goes nothing," I said, as I climbed out of my truck and closed the door when we got to school.

"I'll just stay in here until the bell rings, then I'll go out into the woods and phase. I'll be listening for you. If you need anything, you know where to find me. Just try to go about your day as usual," Leah called out from the window of the truck.

I shook my head in agreement as I walked toward the office. I knew I had to check in, considering I had missed a few days, before going to class.

The secretary in the office gave me the necessary slip of paper and I hurried to my first class. I gave the slip to my English teacher, then she in turn gave me the assignments that I had missed. Fortunately, I only had two from this class.

I took my seat and felt like everyone was watching me. I noticed that my hearing was much better than before and I seemed to be more alert. Every little noise or movement, caught my attention and I found it difficult to concentrate on any one thing, there was just too much going on.

After English class was over, I hurried to my math class. I repeated the same thing, giving the teacher my slip, then getting my assignments. This continued thought the day, until it was time for lunch. I was glad for the break, or so I thought, so I could get away from everyone for a few minutes and try to collect my thoughts. But I still felt like everyone was gawking at me.

I was hungry, but I didn't want to stand in line with everyone, so I went to the corner of the cafeteria, sat down, and opened a book. I thought if I couldn't concentrate, at least I could pretend and maybe get a few moments peace, then when the line went down, I'd go up and get something to eat.

"Hey Bella. Is this seat taken?"

Of all people, wouldn't you know, Mike Newton was wanting to sit down. I _really_ didn't want talk with him, much less anyone else.

"No. No, I guess it's not."

I kept my head down, not wanting to look up at him, so I pretended to be reading my book. He leaned over and came within inches of my ear.

"Where are the Cullens? Have you seen them?"

I froze. At the mere mention of the Cullen name, my body began to tremble. I didn't know what to say, but I knew I didn't want to be the one to answer his question. So I shrugged my shoulders upward then back down again, trying to indicate I didn't know, or care.

"Well. I'm hoping they're gone for good this time. And Bella, I have to say, you are looking absolutely amazing today. I'm not sure what it is, but there's something different about you."

I was feeling nervous, my tremors were intensifying though I was trying hard to control them, and I could hear everyone's voices all talking at once in my ears. I was confused and didn't want to be there, but I knew I had to keep up appearances. I managed to get a "thank you" out, then excused myself, as I rushed outside. I had to get some fresh air.

The cool air rushed past my face as I pushed my way out the cafeteria doors. I looked at the woods, then back at the school, and decided to make a run for it. I hadn't realized what kind of speed I know had, until I was deep in the woods, standing in the shadows alone.

I looked over my shoulder, made sure no one had followed me, then I started stripping of my clothes. I had to phase, if only for a few minutes, I had to phase. When my last article of clothing hit the ground, I let the heat take me from within and it felt so good.

Leah was by my side in moments, and I looked into her eyes as I tried to form communication with her. I was trying so hard, but nothing. What was wrong with me?

Leah slowly moved closer and rubbed her nose against my head. I thought I understood her, so I tried to relax. As I did, I could hear her faintly in my mind.

"_It's okay Bella. Just calm down."_

"_Leah. I can hear everything so clearly, I know everyone is talking about me, Mike even told me I looked different, but he couldn't tell me why. What am I going to do?"_

"_You're going to take a minute, pull yourself together, phase, and go back. You have to make it through the rest of the day. It will get easier in time. You'll see."_

I plopped down on the ground, then realized that I was still very sore from last night's ordeal. I whimpered a few times, then lay my head down on my paws which were outstretched in front of me.

As I breathed in, I noticed how the forest smelled. It was refreshing as I took in the smell of the dirt beneath me, the damp moss beside me, the moldy smell of the dampened tree trunk, and the crisp smell of the green ferns and leaves that surrounded us and I began to calm down.

"_Being different can be a good thing. Can't it? I mean that none of them can smell what we do. None of them can hear like we can or run as fast. Oh Leah. I just want to be with the pack. I don't want to be here alone. I know I'm not exactly like the rest of you, but I'm more like you than them," _I said, tossing my head back toward the school.

"_Bella, you are one of us and you have responsibility now, to help keep our secret. This is a sacred privilege that has been bestowed on you and us, and we have to do our duty to fulfil our obligations. Wait. Did I just say all of that? Dang it. I'm starting to sound just like Sam. Oh well. I don't feel him out there, so I guess it's okay, just this once. But it's true. Just don't tell anyone I said it. Okay?" _Leah snorted.

I knew she was right, and I understood completely. So I got up, phased, and quickly got dressed. I knelt down to rub Leah's head and run my hand through her beautiful, thick fur.

"Thanks Leah. I'll try very hard to make it through the day. And, we have to stop by the store on the way home so I can get some new bras. That might be why everyone is looking at me. I couldn't wear mine this morning."

She barked a hearty laugh at me as I retrieved my backpack and books, then ran back toward the school.

The bell was just ringing when I walked back into the cafeteria, but I managed to grab a sandwich, which I ate quickly on my way to class. I was still hungry, but that would have to tide me over until after school. I guess phasing took its toll on your metabolism.

"There you are Bella. I've been trying to catch up with you all day. How's it going today? Are you....are you okay? I mean....I heard that they.... that he.....," Angela said, as she caught up with me in the hall outside our next class.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Things are finally starting to work out for me. I think. I hope."

We went inside the classroom and took our seats. I attempted to stayed focused the rest of the day, collected my various assignments, and tried not to think about what everyone was saying. As soon as the last bell of the day rang, I was in the parking lot, and running for my truck. I jumped in and slammed the door behind me.

"Get me out of this place. Please?" I begged, as Leah started the truck.

"So you made the first day. Not bad."

"Thanks for being here. I know it probably sucked staying in the woods all day."

"No. Not at all. I took a long nap and just relaxed. It was nice to be away from La Push for the day. Okay, you said we had to go shopping, so where to?"

"I don't exactly have a huge selection in the lingerie department here in Forks, so let's run downtown to Smith's Department Store. I can pick up a few bras and some new underwear there. I hope I don't grow anymore, or I'll have to get some new clothes too."

We were just passing the local drive-in when I realized my sandwich had not lasted long.

"Leah, let's get something to eat," I almost shouted, but she must have been a step ahead of me, or could hear my stomach growling, because she skillfully pulled the truck around and pulled into the drive-in.

We both ordered a milkshake and a chicken sandwich, then waited for our food to arrive.

"So, did anything exciting happen today, other than people freaking you out in general?"

"No. Angela wanted to know if I was going to be okay. She had heard about_ them_ leaving again, and Mike Newton told me I was looking _amazing_, whatever that means. Everything else was pretty much just people whispering about me behind my back wondering what had happened and why I had been gone."

"So Jake's got some new competition, huh? Wait until I tell him," Leah laughed, looking at me like a she devil.

"No. Don't you dare! I finally have things going in the right direction with Jake and I don't need it getting screwed up," I leaned toward her and continued, "besides, you wouldn't want me to have to hurt you. _Would you?"_ I asked, with the last two words coming out a bit mousy.

We both laughed until the girl tapped on the window to hand us our food. I pulled out some money and handed it to Leah.

"My treat. That's the least I can do for all that you done for me," I said.

We ate our sandwiches then Leah pulled back out onto the street and turned toward downtown. We had finished our milkshakes by the time we arrived at the department store and threw our trash away as we entered the store. We went right to the lady's underwear and I started looking for my _new_ size.

"Hey Bella. Jake would like this," Leah said, holding up a bright red lacy bra that was see through.

I'm sure my face turned as red as the item she was holding, but I countered by holding up a plain white cotton bra.

"This is more my speed Leah."

She kept on insisting on something a bit more revealing, so I finally settled for a white bra with lace trim across the top and got three. Then I picked out new underwear and we went to pay out.

We had just reached the check out counter when we both stiffened and I saw that the hair was standing up on Leah's forearm, just like it was on mine. We looked at each other, but neither of us said a word.

Scanning the department store, we both moved closed together almost in a defensive position back to back, as it just seemed natural.

"May I help you young ladies?" The woman behind the counter asked.

I immediately snapped back intothe_ handle your business mode_, paid the lady, took my bag, then Leah and I started retreating.

"You knew at the same moment I did. Didn't you? I never saw anyone. It was just the smell," Leah said.

We were hurrying back to the truck as quickly as possible. Leah jumped into the truck and I was right behind her, as we made our way home.

When we arrived at my house, we cautiously went inside. Nothing. The coast seemed to be clear here. Maybe it was just a random coincidence, the smell. I had always wondered how many times I had actually passed one of _them_ in years past as they walked among us. I must have voiced my theory out loud, because Leah responded.

"I don't think so Bella. It's just too coincidental. We just got rid of two last night, and today we smell another. No. Too close for comfort."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. I thought last night that it was the end of it and I didn't have to worry about vampires any more in my life. I found myself slowly sliding down the wall in the kitchen and sitting in the floor with my knees up against my chest. I just couldn't believe that this was possibly happening again.

Leah came over and knelt down in front of me, but I couldn't focus. She placed her hand on mine and it took me a few minutes to realize she was talking.

"Bella. We need to get to the others and fill them in. It'll be okay. We'll get through this together, all of us."

Before I knew it, she was pulling me to my feet and we were walking toward the front door.

"Wait. Jake was supposed to come here this afternoon. We need to call him and tell him we are coming to La Push. Can you call him while I leave Charlie a note, in case I'm not back when he gets in?"

Leah placed the call, but Jake wasn't home, so she told Billy to keep him there, we were on our way. I quickly scribbled a note to Charlie and left it on the kitchen counter. Then we raced out to the truck jumped in, and sped off.

"I would have much rather ran," Leah finally said.

"Yeah, but we have to keep up appearances. Remember?"

I pulled up in front of Jake's house and he opened my door, just as I killed the engine. Oh, it was good to see him and I bailed out of the truck, right into his open and waiting arms. He buried his face in my hair, breathing in, then letting out a sigh of relief.

"I've been so worried about you today. How did it go? Are you okay?"

I didn't have time to answer before Leah interrupted.

"We smelled a new vampire in Smith's Department Store about forty-five minutes ago. I'm not sure what it means, but it's got us both worried."

Jake pulled me way and looked down at me with concern in his eyes.

"Are you sure? It couldn't be. We took care of those two last night and the Cullens supposedly left."

"We both sensed it at the same exact time. I don't think we could both be wrong. I just....I just thought this was all over," I said, looking at Leah who had come to stand beside us.

Jake pulled me into his embrace again, whispered I love you into my ear softly, then slowly let me go.

"We better go find Sam and the others," Jake said, with worry in his voice.

We climbed into my truck, Jake slid under the wheel this time, and turned toward Sam's house. He saw us coming, as we pulled into the yard, and came out to meet us.

I guess he could tell by the look on our faces that something serious was going on as he approached the truck. The look he had on his face mirrored ours.

"What's wrong?"

"Leah and Bella smelled a vampire in Smith's Department Store about an hour ago. They didn't see it, but they caught the scent."

"Leah, are you sure?"

"Yes Sam. I'm sure and so is Bella," Leah came back, with a sour tone in her voice.

"Jake. You and Leah go round up the others. Bella and I are going to stay here and have a little talk."

"Talk. Talk about what Sam?" Jake demanded, stepping between me and Sam.

"Jake. I said, go get the others. Have them come back here, so we can have a meeting. Now."

"Jake. It's okay. I'll be fine," I said, putting my hand in the small of his back and rubbing gently.

"No.....," he said, stepping toward Sam.

Sam glowered at him and it almost seemed they were having a shouting match in their minds, except I knew they couldn't communicate like that.

"Come on Jake. He'll go easy on her. Won't you Sam? If you don't, you'll have hell to pay from Jake and me."

"Would you two just go already?" Sam finally said, with less agitation in his voice.

Jake gave me a rough kiss, then turned to join Leah, as they walked toward Quil's house.

"Bella. I know things were a bit mixed up last night and I know that you had, well, a personal stake in what was going on, but you should have obeyed orders. You could have been hurt."

I knew what he was trying to pull on me. I'd seen him do it with Jake and Leah, and I also knew that this is what he did as the Alpha of the pack. But I had every intention of standing my ground.

"Sam, what happened yesterday just happened, and if I had it to do over again, I probably would do the same thing again."

"Bella, I understand that this is all new to you and it's more difficult for you for many reasons. I know that you're having trouble communicating with the rest of us and that interferes with your focus, and I know that you were very close the Cullens, so you are also dealing with that, but you have to follow orders. I don't want you to get hurt."

I stepped forward and pressed close to him, standing as straight and tall as I possibly could.

"You don't want me to get hurt, or you don't want to have my blood on your hands?"

Looking me square in the eyes he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Both. I don't want to see anything happen to you because I know you're a good person and you're one of us now. You're a member of the pack, so that makes you my responsibility. But it also means you're a part of a team and we all work together. Besides, do you know what it would do to Jake if something happened to you? Let's just try to work together, all of us. Okay?"

"I'm not making any promises, but I will always try to do what is right, Sam."

He glared at me and neither of us moved. I appreciated all that Sam was doing for me and trying to teach me things. But I also knew he was pushy. I'm not sure if it is because he is the Alpha, or because he just likes to be in charge, either way, I stood my ground.


	7. On The Trail

Chapter Seven

On The Trail

We were still staring at each other, when I heard the rest of the pack approach. I didn't move, until I felt Jake's warm arm wrap around my waist, then I looked away. Jake had his eyes focused on Sam, but spoke to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Is everyone here? Jake, did you fill them in?" Sam asked.

"They know. What do you think this means?" Jake asked, looking at Sam with fierce concern.

Everyone had gathered around us and was waiting to hear what Sam had to say. I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach as I thought that this could mean it was starting all over again.

"Bella, do you think that it could be one of the Cullens? Maybe they haven't all left town yet," Sam inquired.

I felt a slight tremor run through me, as he mentioned the Cullens, but I could control it because I was with the pack and Jake still had his arm around me. He tightened his grip the moment he felt me tremble.

"No. I don't think it was any of them. The scent was different. Leah, don't you agree?" I asked looking to Leah for confirmation.

"She's right. Even though she didn't know their scent as a wolf, I'm fairly sure she could identify it because she was around them so much. She was right about the one she called Laurent. No. I think we have a new one."

"Bella, what do you know about their pattern of creating their own kind? The Cullens were not human blood drinkers, but we know that others are," Sam asked.

The sick feeling in my stomach was getting worse, and I didn't like talking about them or any of this, but I knew we had to figure out what was going on, for everyone's sake. I looked down at the green grass beneath my feet and tried to focus. Jake was pulling me even closer to him now and I leaned against him for support as I began to speak in just a whisper.

"They never talked much about it. I mean, I know each of their stories and how they came to be, but as for others, they didn't share much of that with me. I think they were afraid of what I might think or that it would frighten me. I did pick up on the fact that Jasper was once with another group and the woman who turned him wanted to win some kind of territory war, so she and Jasper made others. I think they called them _newborns_."

I looked up at Jake, wanting to see if his expression was that of disgust, knowing that I had been with them and had been blinded for so long, but he just leaned down and kissed me on the forehead, letting me rest my head against his shoulder. He didn't judge me. He just loved me.

"So Victoria and Laurent were after you for revenge because the Cullens had killed her mate? I suppose it is possible that she too was creating an army to help her find you. Maybe they were just out scouting last night when you and Leah surprised them. They may not have known that the Cullens had left," Sam said, as if he were thinking aloud.

"So, we will step up our patrols, keep our eyes open for anything new, and wait. Right?" Jake asked, trying to sound positive.

"Won't they just go their separate ways though, without their leader, or whatever she was called?" Quil questioned, from behind us.

"He's right. If_ it_ or _they_ were created by Victoria to do her bidding, with her out of the picture won't they just forget about her and go about murdering the innocent or whatever they do?" Embry reasoned.

"We don't know what will happen, so for now, we will do exactly what Jake said, wait and pay attention. For now, we will patrol our usual lines but expand them to go just beyond Forks to the north toward Seattle. Leah, how did things go last night and today with Bella?" Sam asked, turning to face her.

"Well, we had some rocky moments last night and today, but I think things will get better," she replied, looking at me.

I looked back at her, knowing I couldn't be mad at her for telling, they had a right to know and under the circumstances, we all needed to be on the level, so we knew what to expect among our own ranks while facing this new and potentially deadly threat.

"It's okay Leah," I said, placing my hand in hers reassuringly.

"Bella, can you convince Charlie to let Leah stay with you the rest of the week?"

"I don't think he'll mind, as long as I go to school and do my homework," I replied.

"Leah, are you okay with staying with her the rest of the week?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yeah, it's okay. It gets me away from here for a while," she said, under her breath.

"Okay. It's set then. We will continue with the normal patrols, except for Leah and Bella. I want you two to get some rest this week. The others and I can cover for you. Then this weekend you can both patrol, and give some of the others a break. Is everyone clear?" Sam asked.

We all nodded in agreement. I didn't want to argue that I was just as capable as everyone here at keeping up with patrols and everything else that I had to do, because I wasn't sure myself. Only time would tell. Right now, I knew I was tired from the lack of sleep last night, so I was ready to get back home, do as much homework as I could, then go to bed.

Sam left to go call a meeting of the elders, so he could inform them of what was possibly going on. Quil and Embry took the first shift, going off to make their rounds, while the others went home to get some rest and do what they needed to before it was their turn, and Leah went to her house to get some fresh clothes.

"So, what happened last night and today at school? Has it been bad for you?" Jake asked, pulling me around to face him.

"I just had some bad dreams about the fight and Victoria. Then today, I could hear everyone talking all at once in my mind. I never knew how much more acute your hearing was. Leah stayed in the woods outside of the school in case I had any trouble. I went out at lunch and phased, just to get away from everything for a few minutes. It felt so good to give myself over to the wolf and let the heat consume me."

Jake pulled me into his arms and held me against his chest as he replied, "I know, but you have to learn to balance it with the rest of your life. I still have problems when I get angry, but you have to work on the balance."

I knew he was right, but I was still new to all of this, so for now, I would just try very hard to focus and do the best I could.

Jake and I went to my truck and waited for Leah. She came back a few minutes later, so I climbed into the truck and Jake leaned in to kiss me goodbye. He didn't seem to mind that Leah was watching, as he took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. Then he let me go and we left for home.

It was almost five o'clock when we got back to my house, so Leah and I made a quick dinner, and set the table, before Charlie got home. When he came in, I pulled him aside and told him Leah was having a hard time staying at home right now, and that I wanted her to stay with me for the rest of the week. He guessed it was due to the loss of her father, Harry Clearwater, and I just let his assumption go unconfirmed.

After dinner, Leah and I went upstairs, she took a shower, while I started on my homework. I had most of it finished in two hours and by that time, I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer. I took a long shower and offered to let Leah sleep in my bed, but she just told me to move over, that it was big enough for us both, and within minutes we were both sound asleep.

I don't think either of us stirred the entire night, which was as good thing, until the alarm went off the next morning. We were both much more alert after a good night's sleep, so we quickly got dressed, ate a bowl of cereal, and left for school.

Leah said she would run patrols around Forks today and check in about lunch time to see if I was okay, then be back when I got out of school.

"Remember Bella, don't think about it, just go about your day as usual and know that you are special and embrace your new abilities, don't deny them. Learn to use them to your advantage," she told me as I got out of the truck.

I made my way into the school and ran into Angela in the hall so we walked to our fist class together.

When class started, I tried to focus on the lesson, the teacher's voice, my papers, anything to keep me from thinking that everyone was staring at me, or whispering about me. It worked for the most part and I made it through the morning without much trouble.

That day, lunch was about the same. I still wanted to be alone, so I made it to the lunchroom first, got my food, and went outside to eat on a picnic table. As I sat there in solitude eating, I watched the forest with deep longing. I wanted to be there with Leah. I should be out there helping her, helping them. I suddenly felt responsible for this whole mess.

I had just finished my lunch when I heard a wolf howl in the distance. It was some ways out, probably a few miles, but I heard it loud and clear. It was Leah, I could tell. I knew the sound of her wolf voice now. I had to go find her and see if she was in trouble.

Glancing around to see if anyone was watching, I quickly ran for the trees and started pulling my clothes off as soon as I was in their shadows. I phased and ran toward where I thought her howl had come from. I was trying desperately to communicate with her, and then I heard her.

"_Bella. I've caught the scent. It's not the same one as yesterday, but it's defiantly a vampire. Sam is on his way. He should be here any minute."_

"_I'm coming, Leah. Watch your back."_

I was running through the ferns, ducking under branches, and jumping over fallen trees as fast as I could. I caught up with Leah in just a few minutes. She was running south toward La Push and I picked up the scent she was following. The familiar sting in my nose told me this was it.

"_What are we going to do?" _I asked.

"_As soon as Sam gets here, you have to go back to school. He and I will follow the scent and see if we can determine where the thing is going. Then, he may want to wait until the others can join us, you know like surveillance. I'm not sure."_

"_Leah, that's exactly right. You and I will assess the situation and decide if we need to proceed or wait for the others. Bella, you need to get back to class" _Sam said, as his thoughts joined ours.

I could hear Sam only faintly, my guess was that he was still several miles away, but closing on us fast.

"_Sam, I have a few more minutes left of my lunch break and I can't leave Leah. I'm not leaving her,"_ I declared firmly.

Leah and I came to a wide stream and we stopped. The scent was gone, only occasionally could we catch it still lingering on the breeze. The vampire must have taken to the stream and run in the water to confuse us.

Sam came up behind us and stopped near the stream. He sniffed the air, but he too seemed to lose the scent.

"_Bella. We'll take it from here. You get back to class. I've got her back now."_

"_Leah, be careful. Okay?"_

"_I will. I left your keys under the floor mat. If I'm not back, you take the truck home and wait until you hear from us," _Leah said.

I howled my reply as I ran back toward the school. I found my clothes, quickly dressed, and tried to smooth my hair back down, the best I could. I made it inside my next class, just as the bell rang.

I slid into my seat and tried to calm myself by thinking of what Jake told me last night. I had to balance things out.

I tried not to worry about Sam and Leah and thought that if it was too dangerous, Sam would want to wait for the others. This thought kept me going the rest of the day until the final bell rang.

I ran outside, saw that my truck was empty, so I found the keys, cranked it, and started home. As soon as I got there, I called Jake to see if he had heard anything. He told me he had just gotten home from school and that he hadn't heard from Sam, but that he would be in Forks as soon as he could and for me to stay home, until I heard something further.

I had to keep busy, so I put something on for dinner and started my homework. I still had two assignments left from last week, and one chapter to read tonight for English. I focused, I wanted to get this out of the way, so I could go help the others.

I'd just finished reading the chapter for English, when the front door opened. I jumped to my feet and ran to the door. My heart was racing and I found myself holding my breath and taking a defensive position behind the door.

It slowly opened, and Charlie stepped into the room. I let out a long breath and stepped out from behind the door.

"Hi dad. How was work today?"

"Oh, Bella, you scared me to death. What were you doing behind the door?" he asked, looking confused.

"I....I didn't know who it was, so I was just being cautious," I replied, walking back toward the kitchen.

Quickly serving up dinner, I made sure Charlie had his mind on the food, rather than on what I was doing being "cautious."

We sat down to eat, but I found I didn't have much of an appetite for worrying about the others. I ate a few bites, then got up and started washing the dishes.

"Bella, aren't you hungry?"

"No. I'm not. Maybe I'll finish later."

"You're not getting sick again on my Bells, are you? You know you haven't been the same since you came back from La Push. I can't quiet put my finger on what it is though."

I kept my back to him, while I washed the dishes. I couldn't risk him seeing something in my expression that might fuel his suspicions even more.

"I'm fine dad. I just get tired easier now, that's all. I think it was the fever. You know?"

I went to the fridge and pulled out the leftover apple pie, sliced a piece, and popped it in the microwave. I knew this would most likely get his thoughts off of me and onto the television while he ate his dessert.

"Thanks for dinner Bells, it was great. Is that a piece of pie you're heating up?"

"Sure is dad. You probably want to take it into the living room while you watch television, so I'll put it on this tray for you," I said, handing him the tv tray.

He eyed the pie, smiled at me, then headed to the recliner in the living room, picking the remote up on the way.

I finished the kitchen, put my homework on the table by the front door, then decided I would go outside and sit on the porch for a while.

"I'm going outside for a while dad. I'll be back in before dark," I called, as I pulled the door closed behind me.

I sat down on the front porch and closed my eyes, listening to every sound I could pick up in the nearby forest. I heard a frog croaking, a swallow and a thrush chirping as one chased the other away from its nest. I heard a cricket or two and the sound of a car passing on the highway near our house. Those, however, were not the sounds I wanted to hear.

Looking out at the stage before me of green grasses, ferns, moss, and trees, I suddenly felt so alone and helpless. I needed to be out there, helping the others, and I needed to be with Jake.

Then I thought if I could just go deep enough into the forest, I could phase and see if I could hear what was happening. I glanced up at the window and saw that Charlie was occupied with his television so I darted into the forest and ran a hundred yards until it was safe for me to phase. I pulled my clothes off, this time wrapping them carefully up in a small bundle and tying them to the leather string around my calf.

Standing there naked, I felt more at home than I did anywhere, then I closed my eyes and found the heat that was waiting to come out, transforming into the wolf that was now so much a part of who I was.

I started concentrating and found myself focusing on Jake, trying to hear his thoughts. It didn't take long, it seemed now that I was able to hear him better than the others.

"_Bella. Where are you at? We told you to wait on us."_

"_I'm in the forest just a few hundred yards from my house. I just needed to check in, Jake, I was worried."_

"_Bella, can you hear me?" _Sam's voice became clearer.

"_Yes, Sam. I can hear you," _I said, trying to concentrate on his thoughts.

"_I need you to go to La Push and get the others. We have found an old barn on the other side of the stream we stopped at today, and from the scent, when we can catch it on the breeze, we think there may be several there. We need everyone."_

"_Okay, I'm on my way."_

I turned and ran toward La Push. I still was amazed at the amount of speed I had and the fact that I was lithe and agile as I ran. As the breeze brush against my cheek I couldn't help smiling at how great it felt to run free.

I reached La Push in less than ten minutes, phased in the woods near Embry's house, and ran up to the front door. He must have heard me coming, because he opened it and was ready to go, before I could even speak. He knew by the look in my eyes that something was going down.

He ran to get Jared and Paul, while I went to get Quil and Seth. We met back up in front of Embry's house, and they had me go into the woods to phase first, then they followed. We spread out a bit, and started running for Forks as fast as we could.

"_Sam. Sam, I've gathered the rest of the pack. We're about ten miles out," _I thought, concentrating as hard as I could.

The others had connected with Sam as soon as they phased and knew what we were going to do. We reached the others in less than fifteen minutes and slowed to a slow run as we approached them. I went to stand beside Jake and pressed my nose against his neck. I'd been so worried about him and the others.

"_We've been watching most of the day and I think there are three inside. We can't just let them remain here, they will kill innocent people if we don't take them out now," _Sam confirmed.

"_Sam, are you sure they're the ones?"_

I'm not sure why I asked, or why I would care now that I was a wolf, just the thought of even the Cullens made began to tremble and feel the need to transform.

"_Yes, I'm sure. One of them came out about an hour ago and Leah and I both got a good look at his eyes. They were blood red," _he said.

"_Sam. I want to go in. If it's me they're after, I need to go down there, show myself, and let the rest of you close in. I can phase, before they get to me," _I said firmly.

Before I knew what was happening, Jake as pushing his way in front of me and standing between me and Sam.

"_Bella. You're not going down there. Sam....." _Jake growled as he moved closer to Sam.

"_Jake, I didn't ask her to volunteer, but it might make things easier. You and I can flank her, just out of sight on either side of the barn. There are two trees not far apart in front. Look. We could take them out before they ever got near her," _Sam said, as he began to formulate a plan.

Jake turned to me and gazed into my eyes. He moved within inches of my muzzle and licked my mouth. Then he rubbed his cheek against mine.

"_Bella, do you know how I felt when you fought Victoria just a few days ago? If I lo...I don't want to lose you."_

"_Jake, I understand, but we have to stop them, or we can't ever live our lives in peace. I don't want to have to constantly be looking over my shoulder wondering if they're coming after me. And I'm the logical choice for the decoy. They probably know my scent, or what it used to be. I have to go."_

I nuzzled him quickly, then started running toward the barn. I jumped over part of the stream, then had to wade the rest of the way across. Before I cleared the trees, I phased and pulled on my underwear, and shirt, tying my other clothes back on the string around my leg.

I ran down and positioned myself in between the two trees facing the barn before I started my taunting call.

"Hello. Is anyone in there? Hello?"

In a matter of minutes, a tall, sandy haired, vampire with broad shoulders, wearing a leather jacket stepped out of the barn. He smiled when he saw me, like he'd just received word he had won a free buffet at the casino.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he asked, as he walked toward me.

His crimson eyes darted from side to side, scanning for signs of danger. Jake and Sam had followed right behind me and were already in position, hidden from view. The others were waiting in a holding pattern around the barn.

Sam was right. As the vampire looked into my eyes, all I saw was the blood of those he had killed, red mirrors of death. I shouldn't have looked so deeply into those eyes though, because he was trying to place me under his trance, like I'm sure he did all of his prey.

As I waited and watched I began to be drawn to his beauty. His round muscular face was inviting and his smile was luring me into his trap. I knew I needed to be strong and fight, but at that very moment I didn't want too. The memories of Edward came back to me, of how he made me feel. I knew it was all a ruse, but I was falling for it.

"What's your name?" I found myself asking, before I knew the words had even come out of my mouth.

"Trey. Why do you ask, pretty one? Does it really matter?"

"It does to me," I said.

He stopped a few feet from me as he tilted his head upward into the air and seemed to be sniffing for my scent. He must have caught at least a faint trace of the scent he had been created to find because his demeanor suddenly changed. He was now looking at me with a hunger in his eyes. He was craving my blood which was what he'd been trained to do.

"Do you know we've been looking for you?" he asked in a melodic voice, as he started inching toward me.

It was that pivotal moment that I came back to my senses and snapped out of the trance he had me in. I felt the heat inside of me as I began to tremble. It started in my hands then worked its way up my arms. I knew what I had to do, but I waited until the time was right.

"I was tired of running so I came to find you," I replied, never taking my eyes off of him.

"Aw, you've made this all _too_ easy. It's not as much fun when there's no sport."

Those words sent me over the edge. The very thought of him hunting me or anyone else for that matter, for sport made me furious. I let the heat consume me and phased, ripping through my T-shirt and underwear. As the shreds of clothing fell silently to the ground, they looked like large flakes of snow that sometimes fall on a cold winter's day.


	8. He Said, 'If Things Had Been Different'

Chapter Eight

He Said, "If Things Had Been Different"

Jake's POV

*************************

This chapter sets the stage for a very important turning point in Jake and Bella's relationship, something that means forever to both of them and Sam shares some painful truths with Jake, and he has to find out how to tell Bella. I hope this chapter is understandable for everyone. It was tough to write.

*************************

I couldn't believe no one tried to stop her or that she had run head first into danger using herself as bait, when I had told her all I wanted was for her to be safe. It had all happened so fast, that I didn't have time to do anything but follow her and hide behind the tree near where she stood like a coward, feeling helpless while she put her life on the line again.

If it hadn't been for Sam giving me a direct order, using his Alpha status to control me, I would have lunged at the pale heartless corps of a creature that stood before her. When he started looking at her like she was his dinner and called her_ 'pretty one'_ I almost lost it. Everything inside of me, my heart and mind were screaming for me to save her, but Sam's orders stood and my feet would not obey.

Sam was yelling at me in my mind and I felt the rage and conflict building inside of me. I wanted to explode and rip through that cold stone like flesh of the creature taunting Bella. I heard Leah too, telling me to stay calm and wait for the right moment, that Bella was doing fine, but all I could see was blood, the blood in the vampires eyes, that could have been Bella's.

I watched as he lulled her into his trance, I heard her thoughts faintly; I knew she was in trouble and I hated him for doing that to her; I wanted to take him down. But she was strong, stronger than I had given her credit for, and she pulled out of it just in time. Then her rage, resentment, and disgust at what he was took over and the heat started pulling at her like a furnace freshly stoked until she let it take over and consume her, transforming her into the beautiful sable wolf.

When the vampire saw Bella leap into the air and come down in front of him bearing razors for teeth, he was taken off guard, but that only lasted for a split second, before he lunged at her. I dove in between them knocking Bella aside; he was not going to get a chance to hurt her. _He was mine._

The moves were fast and intense, I heard all the voices, the pack's, Sam's, and Bella's, but I tuned them out, it was just me and the bloodsucker, one on one, and I was pissed. My blind rage was all powerful as I grabbed him by the arm and began to sling my head back and forth.

His shrill wail of pain struck through the forest like a bolt of lightening and it made me more intent than ever. Then he brought his knee up into my chest and pushed trying to dislodge me, but I didn't let go, so I tore shreds of white steel from his arm as I flew back, landed on the ground, then sprang back at him again.

He tried to maneuver himself in between two nearby trees for protection, but I was fast and came at him from the side, locking my jaws around his shoulder this time. I pulled back with all my strength and his arm came with me. I landed back on all fours, slung the arm into the trees, and it echoed as it struck the ground.

It wasn't until I saw him staggering around in agony that I realized that Bella was now beside me. One brief glimpse into her brown eyes, told me we would be working as a team, so together we proceeded toward him, each of us attacking from a different side.

Bella locked onto the one arm and shoulder that remained, dragging him to the ground, while I lunged at and struck him in the throat, grinding my teeth through with precision until I felt my teeth clamp down in the middle, signifying the removal of his head from his torso.

I looked up to see Bella staring at me and aside from the adrenaline, rush, and every other emotion that was coursing through me, I immediately noticed that she looked different somehow. There was a hint of daylight still streaming through the tree tops and it seemed to dance along her fur causing it to shimmer.

She mesmerized me with her beauty and gracefulness as she paced around the corpse of the vampire, as if watching for signs of it returning to its former state. I knew the others were still battling with the remaining vampires, but I couldn't pull myself from the hold Bella had on me just then.

I found myself aching to be near her, to touch her, to taste her lips on mine. I've never experienced anything so strong in all my life and I wasn't sure what was going on, but I had to get nearer to her.

Cautiously, I inched my way toward her. She was still pacing around the lifeless figure lying on the ground when I approached. I sniffed the air and her sweet musky odor nearly intoxicated me. I closed the distance and tentatively slid my nose in close by her ear. Again, her scent cascaded upon my senses and I found myself licking her mussel again.

Then it hit me like the rubble of an old building being torn down. _Imprinting! _Up until that point, I'm sure my thoughts had been somewhat incoherent and jumbled, because they were even that to me, but when that word presented itself in my mind, I closed down and refused to let my thoughts flow any longer. I knew I had to talk with Sam, alone as soon as possible.

I just let myself float on the sea of feelings that were radiating from my heart throughout my entire body and I rubbed my check against Bella's as she did the same. We stood there amongst the trees, lost in our own little world, touching, licking, and sniffing each other.

When the forest finally grew quiet, and the others emerged victorious from their various places of battle, they came to regroup with us. It was then that Sam was able to reconnect with me and brought my focus back to what had been happening around us.

"_Jake. I need you to help us clean up their bodies and start the fire. Leah is going to take Bella home, before Charlie gets worried." _

"_Sam. I can't.....she can't go.....I need...."_

"_Jake. You and I need to talk," _was all he said.

I knew he was right and I did want to talk to him, but I didn't want Bella to leave. I couldn't stand not being with her, especially right now. I turned to where Bella had been standing and she was gone, but soon reappeared from the cover of the trees with Leah and they were both in human form.

I quickly followed suit and transformed, running back to Bella's side.

"Hey. Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, he never got a chance. _Someone_ bumped me out of the way. _Remember?_"

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand the way he was talking to you and looking at you. I was trying to protect you."

"Well, I'm glad that it's over now. Maybe we can get on with our lives," she said, as she pushed herself up on her tip toes to give me a kiss.

Her lips tasted so sweet and her skin was so soft. I ran my hand over her cheek and placed my forehead on hers. I didn't want to let her out of my sight, until I figured this whole thing out, but it looked like I had no choice.

"Can I come over and see you tonight?" I asked.

"Sure Jake. We can have some cake and you can stay for a while?"

"I'd like that. I'll see you then?"

"Okay."

She turned and with Leah by her side, they ran into the forest in the direction of Forks. As I watched them go, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Sam looking at me with a depth I hadn't seen before.

"So, do you want to talk about what just happened?" he asked.

"Yeah. It hit me like a two-by-four that _imprinting_ is no longer just an issue for me, but it is for Bella too. Sam, I just got her back, I can't lose her again. Even though I despise imprinting and the freedom of choice it takes away from you, I'm beginning to wish it would happen to me with Bella," I said, lowering my head, looking at the ground.

I knew the pain that imprinting had caused, but I also knew how I felt right now, thinking that Bella might see someone else and....I could hardly bring myself to think it....she might _imprint_ on them.

Sam lowered his arm and leaned against a nearby tree. It was still and quiet, except for the sound of the others in the distance gathering the pieces of mangled metallic flesh to be burned.

"Jake. I have to live with what happened to me and Emily and Leah, but I know things now. I've spent a lot of time with the elders and have researched our history extensively. I want what's best for you and for Bella, you are both family to me now."

I looked at him with confusion clouding my thoughts. He was always giving me orders and pushing, pushing, but now he seemed genuine and sincere, so I stood there listening, waiting.

"We are now by nature wolves," he said, looking down at the dirt and leaves under his feet. "If I'd known, or if the chain of events hadn't unfolded the way they did, I might have...."

He looked back up at me with a troubled look in his eyes, "Jake. What do you know about wolves?"

"What do you mean, 'what do I know'?"

"Let me put it this way. What do you know about the mating habits of wolves?"

"Oh. Um, well, I've heard they form a very strong bond and they mate for life. I'm not sure if that's true or not though."

"Well, in fact there is truth to that myth and it applies to us too, Jake," I watched, as he shifted his position against the tree and peered out into the tree lined vastness before him.

His voice was low and deep, almost like he didn't want the others to hear him. I stared in awe as he continued.

"You know if she had changed around the same time I did, we would have been good, everything would have worked out for us, and we would have mated for life," he said, almost in a whisper still staring into the trees, and pulling the bark off a small twig he held in his hands.

His words hit close to home and I found myself feeling sorry for him, for Leah, and even Emily. But, I wasn't sure I understood how it all worked.

"So, if Leah had changed about the same time as you, the imprinting wouldn't have happened? The love you and Leah shared would have grown even stronger and you would have bonded by mating, then been together for life? How is that so different from imprinting?"

Sam looked uneasy. And I wasn't sure he was going to answer me, but to my surprise, he continued.

"We loved each other Jake, but when I become the wolf I thought I was a freak, an animal, a monster. I shut her out and wouldn't let her reach me, so our love was tested, we were strained, then before we could work through things, I....I saw Emily and the rest you know all too well."

"Why do you think we imprint Sam? And in some cases, why not at all?"

"Well, from what I've learned, with us, just like with the wolf in the wild, the center of its existence is to mate and reproduce thus keeping its species alive and thriving. You might say it's the circle of life. Of course with us, our main purpose is to protect our people from what we destroyed here today, but we are also one with the wolf of the wild so it's only natural for us to find a mate so that the protector gene can be passed from generation to generation. But when you aren't already set on that path with someone special in your life, then imprinting comes into play."

"Sam, I still don't think I understand," I said, looking at him with confusion.

"Well, if by the time we reach full manhood, as far as being a wolf goes, and we haven't found someone we are attracted to and love, then it's possible that imprinting will occur as natures way of helping out so that our gene's are passed on. Jake, don't get me wrong, I love Emily and nothing will ever change that. I'm drawn to her like a moth to a flame and there's no way around that, but I also loved Leah. The feelings I had for her are still there in a way, but they've been suppressed because of the overwhelming power of imprinting."

"So, why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because, if someone had told me what I'm telling you, I might have done things differently," he said, looking down at the ground again, almost with an air of longing in his demeanor, then he continued, "things might have turned out...."

I tried to digest everything that he was telling me and tried to summarize it in my mind. He and Leah loved each other, he turned into a wolf and if she had turned around the same time, they were already close so they could have chosen to become mates and bonded for life. This same thing applies to me and Bella then, I thought. We had a choice and needed to talk about it, before imprinting could wreck our lives.

"Thanks Sam. I guess I need to talk with Bella and tell her what we're facing."

I wasn't sure how to approach the subject, but I knew I was ready to commit my life to being with Bella. The thought of our choice being taken away from us by some genetic encoding for reproducing and insuring the existence of our species didn't appeal to me.

"Jake, I wish I could help more, but I guess you're on your own. I know Bella loves you. Things may not be as difficult as you're thinking."

"I hope you're right," I said, as we both made our way to where the others had gathered around the heaping pile of remains. We all watched in silence as Sam struck a match with his thumbnail and flung it onto the pyre which caught immediately and soon formed a roaring blaze that sent the sickeningly sweet aroma into the air along with the purplish black smoke.

When the last embers had died down, I told the others goodbye and started running for Forks. I knew I wouldn't have much time with her, considering it was a school night, but maybe Charlie would let me visit for a little while.

I phased when I got out of sight of the others and let my speed pick up. I made it to Bella's house in less than ten minutes, phased again, and slid into my cut offs and T-shirt. I smiled when she opened the door. I hadn't even knocked. I liked the fact that she had new abilities due to her transformation.

"Did you get it all taken care of?" she asked, as she let me in.

"Yeah, we took care of everything. What are you and Leah up to?

"Leah's taking a shower and Charlie's in his room looking for something. Do you want that piece of cake I promised?"

She was already moving into the kitchen, and I followed. Again, I found myself wanting to take her in my arms and hold her, never letting her go. I wanted to protect her and I didn't want imprinting to come between us, like it had Sam and Leah. But, at the moment, I just didn't know what to say. I was at a loss for words on the subject, so I decided to try and discuss it later.

"Cake? Sure, sure. Thanks."

I watched her as she retrieved the cake, sliced it, and proceeded to the microwave. Her chestnut hair was slightly tangled from battle we had just been through and her phasing, but it was beautiful as it hung down her back and splayed across her shoulders. She smiled at me when she handed me the piece of cake and the look in her eyes was breathtaking.

I sat the cake on the table then reached up to caress her cheek.

"Have I told you today how beautiful you are?"

"No, I don't think you have," she said, as crimson coloring crept up her neck and face.

I had just placed my lips to hers and wrapped my arms around her shoulders when Leah came into the kitchen.

"You better cut that out, Charlie's on his way downstairs," she warned.

I hesitantly pulled away as Bella smiled sheepishly at me. I took a seat at the table, retrieved my slice of cake and took my first bite. Leah and Bella joined me and began chatting about what we'd all just been through.

"They didn't give any indication that there were more of them, the newborns in Victoria's little army, that is," Leah said quietly, "maybe we got all of them and this thing is over."

Bella looked down at the table.

"I hope so. There's so much that's happened in a short time for me that I....I can't wrap my mind around it all."

She looked up at me and her eyes seemed to pierce me with conviction and sincerity.

"There's so much more now. I want to experience everything, learn everything, with you Jake."

I swallowed hard. I knew she probably meant about being a werewolf, but the tone of her voice, the look she was giving me, made me think she felt at least a little of what I was feeling, the need to be closer, to be together.

We sat like that, just staring at each other for the longest time, and even Leah had joined in, so I realized, when Charlie came into the kitchen and broke through our silence.

"Hey Jake. I haven't seen you in a while. How's Billy?"

"He's good. He's been hoping you would ask him over for the next big game. You know your big screen beats our small set any day."

"That's a great idea. I'll go call him now and we'll make plans."

I watched as Charlie wheeled and walked into the living room to use the phone, leaving us to the silence again. But Leah couldn't stand much more of it.

"Jake. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," I replied.

I finished the cake, got up and went to the sink to wash my plate. I heard footsteps and turned to see Charlie coming back into the kitchen.

"Well Jake, this weekend is out for television. Billy says you guys have some big shindig going on down on the reservation that will last most of the weekend. So, we made plans for the two weekends from now. You're welcome to come too."

"Thanks Charlie. You know I wouldn't miss being here for anything. I guess I better be going so I can find out what the big 'shindig' is for," I said, drying my hands on the nearby towel.

"Okay Jake, see you later," he said, as he went back to the living room and collapsed on the sofa.

I didn't want to leave, but now my curiosity was getting the best of me. Bella came over and took my hand pulling up to her face.

"I wish you didn't have to go," she said, kissing the knuckles of the hand she was holding.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. Her touch made my skin tingle and I didn't want the moment to end. When I opened my eyes, she was smiling at me, so I pulled her along as I made my way to the front door.

I told Leah goodbye as we left the kitchen and she just laughed as she got up and went to join Charlie.

Bella eased the door closed behind us as we stood on the front porch under the cover of darkness. It wasn't really dark to either of us though, due to our intensified eyesight.

Placing one arm, palm against the wall above Bella's head, I placed the other hand on her waist and pulled her close to me.

"You were right in there you know? There has been a lot happening lately and I'm ready for things to slow down. I want to spend time with you. We need to....we just need to be together."

"I like the sound of that Jake," she said, reaching up to take my face in her small hands.

"Jake. I feel different right now. I can't exactly put my finger on what it is, but I feel so alive and close to you right here at this moment."

I wanted to answer her, I wanted to tell her what Sam had shared with me, but I couldn't just spring this forever stuff on her like that. The time would have to be right.

"I feel it too Bella, and I know that I love you now more than ever," I said, placing my lips upon her forehead.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked, with a pleading expression.

"I'll see you right after school."

We kissed one last time, then I ran into the forest, fading into the shadows. I knew she lingered there watching me, I could feel her stare and even though she didn't realize it she was calling to me.


	9. Learning The Truth

Chapter Nine

Learning The Truth

Bella's POV

* * *

I hope everyone concentrates really hard on this chapter, you have to keep up, or you'll get lost. Also, for your information **BELLA DOES NOT IMPRINT ON MIKE NEWTON**. Thanks to all for reading, you guys are the best.

* * *

I stood there in the dark, watching his stealthy features fade into the shadows. My lips were on fire where he had just kissed me and I ran my fingers over the affected area, hoping to secure the feeling to make it last longer. His scent still lingered in the air and it was like musk and fresh juniper on the breeze that drifted through the night.

Slowly, hesitantly, I went back inside and closed the door. Leah glanced at me, as I walked to the kitchen, turned off the light, then made my way toward the stairs. We gazed at each other for a few moments, almost as if we could communicate in our human forms, then she nodded, and I went upstairs to take a shower.

After everything that had occurred today, I was tired and welcomed the stream of hot water pouring down on me in the shower. Something was different, I could feel it, but I had no idea what it could be. I knew I felt relief that we had gotten rid of the dangers that had been preying upon Forks, upon me, but what about the way I just felt when Jake touched me?

Before, I had received immense pleasure from his touch and closeness, but tonight I felt a longing that I just couldn't describe or understand. I wondered if he felt it as strongly as I did. He'd said he felt something when we were talking, but maybe it was just me.

Leah was laying across the bed, when I came into my room. She still had the same unusual look on her face and a puzzled look in her eyes. She too, sensed that something was troubling me.

"So, what's going on Bella?"

"I'm...I'm not sure," I confessed, sitting on the edge of the bed, "maybe I'm just tired."

"You and Jake looked different together tonight. You were both looking at each other desperately, like you needed to say something, or like today might be the last time you ever saw each other."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Yeah," she said, sitting up on the bed and scooting up next to me.

"I just feel different, like I am desperate to be with him, like I can't get enough of him. It's like a.....a......hunger," I said, turning to look at her as the words spilled out.

"Bella, this has something to do with the wolf."

"I don't know. It's just strange," I said, looking longingly at my window. I even thought about jumping out, phasing, and going to La Push, but I knew I had to get up early for school.

"Did you see Embry take down that bloodsucker today?" Leah said, pulling me from my own thoughts.

I looked back at her and saw that she was smiling. She looked radiant, as she brought forth the memories of watching Embry in action.

"Leah," I said, emphasizing her name, "you were serious when you said you'd been thinking about him. This is wonderful. What are you going to do?" I questioned, taking her hand in mine.

"I don't know. Seeing as how things got so screwed up with me before, I'm....well....I'll be honest with you Bella, I'm afraid. I don't want to get hurt again, but I don't want to be alone anymore either," she said, searching my eyes for understanding.

All I could do, was put my arms around her and hug her. She had been through so much, lost so much, even a part of herself in the past, and I didn't want to see her go through that again. I'm not sure she could survive something like that again.

"Hey. I've got an idea," I said, getting up and pulling the cover back.

We both lay down on my bed and I rolled over to face her.

"What if I talked with Embry? Maybe just asked a few questions, you know, feel him out about how he feels about you. I haven't heard any of his thoughts on anything much, since the day Sam had me train with him. He must focus very hard on keeping his thought private. What do you think?"

"I don't know. I mean even my thinking about the possibility of getting closer to him seems so out of reach. I'm probably just wasting my time and setting myself up for more heartache," she said, closing her eyes and rolling over to half burry her face in the pillow.

I pushed her dark black hair away from her face and whispered, "but Leah, you'll never know until you try. You have to try."

She turned slightly to make eye contact with me once more and smiled faintly.

"He's just so freaking gorgeous, and just the opposite of me. He's sky and quiet, and sensitive. I need that Bella. I need someone who will care about me and how I feel. Is that wrong of me? Is it so wrong of me to want to be loved for who I am and what I have to offer?" she pleaded.

I smiled at her and giggled, "freaking gorgeous huh? I guess he is sort of cute. I mean the way his eyebrows sort of always pull down like he's in deep thought all of the time."

Leah tossed a pillow at my head, but I ducked and caught it in mid air. I tucked it back under her head, and settled back down on my own pillow.

"You know what I mean," she retorted.

"Yeah, I think I do Leah, and all kidding aside, you deserve someone who will love you and be attentive to your needs. I think you deserve the best. Have you and Embry ever talked much alone, or anything?"

"Well, the week you were at Jake's, he came over every day to check on you and Jake and see what was going on. I had been sitting up with you all night and I was exhausted. He saw me coming out of Jake's room and asked how things were. I stumbled a little bit and he reached out and caught me. It felt so good to be in his arms. He was warm and strong and I just wanted to lean on him for forever. He didn't seem too eager to let me go either, but when he did finally break our embrace, he softly smiled at me and whispered that it would be okay," Leah closed her eyes, no doubt remembering the embrace and closeness she had felt that day with Embry.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I don't know. I knew you had a lot to think about, so I just didn't."

"Well Leah, I think that's it. That's what we need to go on. He obviously felt something for you, or he would have just brushed you off. Hey, I can talk with him this weekend at whatever this thing is in La Push. I'll get him alone and see what I can find out."

"I know I give off a tough bad ass appearance all the time Bella. But, that's just the outer shell I've built up for my defense. I do still have a heart that just wants to be loved," she said.

"I know you do Leah. I know you do. We all do."

With those last words, we both rolled over and tried to go to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes, the thought of Jake burned into my mind and I was almost aching to be with him. Weary, tired, and unsure of what was happening to me, sleep finally came and I dreamed about us being together.

Leah and I were almost late getting me to school the next morning due to oversleeping. I tried to assure her that I would be okay and that she didn't need to hang around, but she insisted and said it would give her time to think, alone. So when I jumped out and ran for my first class, she sat in my truck, waiting until the coast was clear, before she would dart into the forest.

As the day wore on, I tried to focus on my classes, but even listening to the teacher was difficult when all I could think about was Jake. At lunch, I grabbed a sandwich, an apple, and a drink and went to sit outside at the picnic table. I was deep in thought when someone caught my attention from the corner of my eye. It was Mike Newton again.

"Hey Bella. How's it going today? Mind if I, um, join you?"

He stood there with a pleading look on his face, until I finally nodded that he could sit down. I didn't want to talk with anyone. I was too absorbed in my own thoughts to be much company, especially to Mike.

"How are you?" I finally replied, and soon wished that I hadn't.

"Bella, I'm just going to get this out in the open. I mean, I've been wanting to tell you some things for a while, but just never seem to get the chance."

I took a bite from my apple, and turned to look him in the eye. I had never really looked at him, his mouth was always distracting me because he never seemed to shut up, but I took a moment while I watched him forming his words and gathering his thoughts to really study his features.

He was an attractive guy, with a nice shade of blonde hair and he had the deepest blue eyes I'd ever seen. His lips were round and formed a little pout when he was talking, which was sort of cute. But he soon made me forget that I was studying him when he started talking again.

"Bella, I don't know if you've noticed, cause sometimes I'm not sure you're even listening to me when I talk to you, but I've liked you ever since you first came to Forks. I mean, I know you've had a lot happen and the thing with Cullen, but.....but now that he's go....not here I want to know if you will go out with me? Bella, I want us to start dating."

Feeling a sudden jolt in my heart and finding it hard to swallow, the very thing that I had not been able to pin point about how I had been feeling, crept up and slapped me in the face like someone using a leather glove. It was _imprinting_.

Now that I had the wolf within, I too could be subject to _imprinting_. But it couldn't, it just couldn't happen to me. I....loved.....Jacob Black more than anything in this world. I had almost lost him and everything that I felt and believed in once and I just couldn't go though that again. I couldn't live without my sun, _my own personal sun_, I didn't care how many imprint candidates came my way.

The thought of not being with Jake made me ill and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I just couldn't shake the feeling that I was helpless and there was nothing I could do, nothing Jake could do, but just wait for it to happen to either of us then we would end up like Sam and Leah and Emily.

"Bella. Bella, hey did you hear what I was saying? Bella?"

"Wha....I'm....oh Mike, I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm in love with someone," I said as I jumped up and ran around the side of the building. I called out, "I'm sorry," one last time before disappearing and running into the woods behind the school.

Once I hit the tree line, I pushed myself, running through the forest as fast as I could. I wanted to run all the way to Jake and wrap my arms around him and never let him go, but I knew he would be in school, that I needed to go back to school, and that I was feeling miserable.

I stopped and stood there crying while I took off my clothes and threw them into the brush. I was angry and scared and for the first time I hated being a wolf, because before it was just Jake that I had to worry about, now it was me too.

I was growling out loud when I phased and the growl turned into a howl of misery, when I crouched down on all fours and gave in to the cure that had become me. Leah heard me and was running to me in minutes.

"_Bella. Hey what the....you need to get back to class."_

"_Leah. Oh Leah, it just keeps getting worse, first the vampires and now this. What am I going to do?" _I cried out in my mind.

"_Bella. I don't understand. What are you talking about?"_

I didn't want to think the word, I didn't want it to drudge up the old feelings she has been trying so desperately to let go of. I just couldn't do that to her. She had helped me so much already, so I started thinking of a scenario and let I play out in my mind, even though it was torture.

I pictured myself meeting a new guy at school and immediately feeling like I was tied to him, like I couldn't live without him, and that the whole world stopped existing the moment I saw him and it was just he and I traveling on this planet together. Then I pictured Jake, alone and devastated roaming the beach in La Push.

Immediately, I started in with another scenario and thought about me going to visit Jake and finding him kissing another girl and looking at her with a look I could only dream of. And as I approach him, he looks at me with a torn, tortured look, but moves closer to her and holds her even tighter and my heart breaking all the while.

When Leah finally reached me, I had thrown myself down on the ground and was sure I could feel my body trembling with the sobs that were tearing through my chest.

"_Hey. It's going to be okay. It hasn't happened like that and it probably won't. You can't just let this thing tear you apart. You and Jake have to face this together. That's one thing that Sam and I didn't do. He wouldn't let me help him or be with him during the rough part and..."_

I could tell this was hard for Leah to even think about, so I tried with all my strength to pull myself together, for her sake. She was lying on the ground in front of me looking into my eyes and she was feeling my pain, and so was Sam. I had connected with him just moments before she started talking with me and I'm sure that's why she stopped, because she knew he was listening too, but he never said anything, his presence was there but he was silent, just listening.

"_I'm sorry Leah. But it just hit me when Mike asked me to start dating him and I figured it all out. That's what Jake's been feeling. That's what he's afraid of."_

"_I know. I knew something was wrong with him last night. But, you guys can talk in a few hours and try to figure this out okay," _she said, with a reassuring bark.

I was a mess, but I knew I had to get back to class, so I got up and slowly made my way back to my clothes.

"_Thanks Leah. Thanks for being here for me," _I said, before phasing and slipping back into my clothes.

I ran out of the forest and back toward the school and made it to the restroom before anyone saw me. I just had time to wash my face and comb through my hair and was slipping into my seat in my next class as the bell rang.

I finished the day with two tests, which I was thankful for, because it meant I didn't have to talk to anyone and it was quiet in those classes. On the last bell, I grabbed my things and ran for my truck. Leah was already there waiting on me.

"How was the rest of the day?" she quizzed, as she cranked up my truck and started backing out.

"I probably look like hell, and my head is pounding, other than that..."

"Come on. Let's get you to Jake so you two can talk."

When we made it to my house, Jake was standing on the porch waiting. He usually got out of school a little earlier than I did, so he came to my house to wait on me.

I jumped out of the truck and immediately ran into his arms. He could tell I'd been upset and could sense that I was really stressed out. He pulled me into his arms and buried his face in the curve of my neck and shoulder and breathed in my scent.

"Jake, I've missed you so much today. Hold me. Just hold me and don't ever let me go," I whispered against his chest.

"Come on. You're going to La Push with me. I want you to have dinner at my house. Let me call Charlie and I'll tell him," Jake announced, as he pulled away, a worried look on his face, as he led me toward the door.

Leah followed us in and said she would go get some of her things from upstairs to take with her so she could get some fresh clothes and things while she was in La Push. Jake called Charlie and told him he would have me back before nine thirty, and would bring him a big steak, that Billy was grilling tonight. Charlie couldn't argue with that, so as soon as Leah reappeared we were all climbing into the Rabbit and were on our way to Jake's house.

I rolled the window down and let the fresh afternoon breeze blow into the car. It felt good to have the warm wind blowing on my face, and it reminded me of running. I almost wished that Jake and I could just start running together and never look back, leaving the worries and imprinting behind us. But, I knew that running wouldn't solve anything, that we had to stand and fight together, to truly be able to conquer our problems, no matter how big they were.

Jake dropped Leah off at her house and told her that she was welcome to come over and eat with us, but she said she needed to visit with her mom for a while and wanted to eat there. She said she would drop her clothes off in Jake's car, but would run back to Forks later.

Jake turned and started back toward his house, but detoured toward the beach instead, without saying anything. He stopped the car just off the road, and got out, walking around to my side of the car, opened my door, then he leaned against the fender and waited for me to get out. I could tell that he had a lot weighing heavy on his mind too, but I wasn't sure how to tell him what I'd discovered today.

I got out and stood in front of him, looking at him, but not knowing exactly where to begin. He stared back, also not speaking, then took me by surprise when he took me by one shoulder and spun me around pulling me back, until I was leaning into him, while he rested again against the car. He wrapped his muscular arms around me and pulled me into him so close that our bodies formed the exact same curve and we fit together perfectly.

I lay my head back against his chest and closed my eyes. If only we could stay like this forever, everything would be okay. He reached up and moved my hair aside, exposing my neck to him. His lips no longer burned my skin, because I too had a much higher temperature, but they still felt very warm and so soft.

"So you had a bad day?" he asked, while tracing my neck with kisses.

He had me in a state of helplessness with what he was doing and I wasn't exactly concentrating on what I was saying, so I just started talking.

"Yeah. I....it....ummm, it was Mike. He.....asked me if I'd start dating him?" I whispered, eyes closed, lost in Jake's embrace and kisses, with a little less finesse, than I had planed on using when I told him later.

He froze and I felt his grip tighten around me. His heart pounded against my left shoulder blade and I could have sworn he had also stopped breathing. He held me so tightly that I couldn't move to see his face, even though I was turning to do so.

"Jake. Jake."

"Yeah," he answered in an indignant tone.

"Jake. Let me look at you," I begged, as I tried again to turn to face him.

He loosened his grip and I pushed myself forward until I was again standing, then turned to face him. I stood beside him and wrapped one arm around his waist and with my other hand I touched his cheek, while searching his eyes. I could see that he was worried, I think jealous, and maybe a little bit mad at me, even though I'd not done anything. But, I understood how he felt.

"Do you want to know what I told him? Or are you going to scowl at me forever?"

"Bella, I...."

I cut him off by placing a finger on his lips, then continued.

"I told him that I was in love with someone else before running off into the forest to phase. And do you know who I love, more than anything, more than anyone? It's you Jacob Black. No one else can touch my heart the way you have—the way you do. I don't want anyone else, but you."

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his and he was quick to pull me back into his arms and before I knew it he had picked me up, sat me on the hood of the car, and moved to rest between my legs, while his lips crashed into mine with fierce longing and need.

We were so close, he was the air I was breathing, but I needed him so much more and I couldn't see how we could get any closer. He must have felt the same way. He was whispering things against my lips.

"Bella, you taste so sweet," he gasped, then pressed his lips to mine again. "I love you so much. I need you," he breathed against my neck "You're everything to me. Don't you know that?" he whispered, into my hair as he rubbed it against his face.

I was so happy at that moment, yet so heartbroken too, and I couldn't hold back my tears. When the salt mingled with our kiss, Jake pulled away and wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"Bells, honey. Don't cry. It's okay. I'm not mad. I just can't help myself. I....you know I don't want to lose you. Not again and I'm going to do everything I can to keep that from happening. I promise. I promise," he concluded and placed small kisses on my forehead.

We stayed there, locked in our embrace for a long time before he said we had better be going, or Billy might eat without us. I had finally calmed down enough that my tears had stopped, but I couldn't talk with Jake about what I was feeling, for fear I might break down again, so I decided we could talk later, maybe when he took me home.

Billy was in the front yard with an oven mitt on his hand, sitting beside the grill. He was smiling when we pulled up and the steak smelled wonderful.

"It's about time. I was just about to give these steaks a try, without you two. Hey Bella. How was school today?"

"It was okay. Thanks Billy."

Jake squeezed my hand when I answered and I smiled weakly at him from the side.

"Billy, can I help you do anything? Thanks for inviting me over."

"Well, you and Jake can go get the salad out and pour us some drinks. I'll have these off in a minute then we can eat."

"Okay. Sure."

So Jake and I went inside, washed up, and got things ready for dinner. Jake went outside and helped his dad bring in the steaks and we all sat down to eat. I didn't realize how hungry I was, until the steak was on my plate and I took my first bite. Being part wolf made your appetite increase considerably, but still not as much as Jake's. He had eaten his entire steak and was staring on a second, when I had just finished my first, in between the small talk.

"Billy, that was great. I haven't had one that good in a while. Thanks again for having me over."

"Bella, I'm sure Jake would like it if you were over more often. Maybe we can start doing some nice family things together, now that the, um, the cold ones are out of the way. Which reminds me. Did Jake tell you about the celebration we are having this weekend?" he asked, glancing at Jake.

"No. Um, we haven't talked much today," I said, with the sound of remorse reverberating in my tone.

"Jake. I thought you were going to tell her?" he scolded at Jake before turning back to me, "Sam thought it would be a good time to pull everyone together, the tribe and the pack, to celebrate the victory. He thought it would help boost the pack's moral. So the entire weekend will be filled with dancing, eating, and celebrating. We are a people who celebrate Bella. Life's little victories shouldn't go unnoticed. Not that what the pack has done was small by any means, but it's a victory that needs to be recognized."

I wasn't much in the mood for celebrating, but at least I could see Jake more that weekend, so I took comfort in that. I helped Jake clear the dishes away, then we washed and dried them, before going outside for a walk. I told Billy goodbye and Jake slipped a plate in the car for my dad, as he took my hand and pulled me toward the beach.

The sun was starting to go down, the breeze was cool coming off the water, and Jake and I were just silent, holding each other's hand as we stared out at the water, I'm sure each of us thinking about the same thing. How to keep the imprinting from ruining the beautiful thing we had, how to keep it from ruining our lives.

But neither one of us spoke a word, we just watched as the sun dove down, hiding itself below the horizon, each of us holding onto the other as if there were no tomorrow, as if we would perish without the contact of the heated flesh from the other.

As we walked back to Jake's car, for him to take me home, I tried to open up and let Jake know how I was feeling.

"Jake, I....I love you. Maybe more than you'll ever know," was all I could manage to tell him. I just didn't know where to start, because I wasn't sure there was an answer to protecting each other from imprinting.

The next few days were much the same, trying to deal with school the best I could, seeing Jake in the evenings, and talking with Leah about what I should do. I was surprised that Leah wasn't spewing bitterness at me, with all she had gone through and I thought, by the end of the week, that she might really be serious about the possibility of her and Embry.

On Friday afternoon, Leah asked my dad if I could spend the weekend at her house, what with the celebration in La Push that was to last most of the weekend, and he agreed, much to my surprise. So I packed a few things in my overnight bag, and Leah and I headed to La Push.

When we first pulled onto the reservation, you could tell that things were already underway. Children were running in the street chasing after each other, people were everywhere, gathering food and chairs to carry to the beach which was the main gathering place for the festivities and where a large bonfire had been started.

Leah wanted to run by her house to change, saying something about needing to have the right clothes on in case she ran into Embry. I stayed in the truck and waited on her to change, taking a few moments to pull my thoughts and feelings together, before seeing Jake.

Leah and I walked to the beach from her house. I was in awe of all of the activity as we strolled in the direction of the music and drums. I had to admit, Sam sure knew how to get the moral of his troops soaring. The gathering of the Quileute people for this celebration would no doubt be one I would never forget, and I was proud to be a part of it.

When we reached the beach, most of the pack had already gathered and were standing around talking to different people who seemed happy and appreciative of their presence. I knew that most of the people didn't quite know the entire story about the other side of the pack, the wolf side, but they knew that this group of young warriors were their protectors and that they were to be thanked.

As we walked into the midst of the other pack members, I looked around for Jake. I finally spotted him, standing next to Sam with his back to me, and as I walked toward them, I heard Sam's voice.

"Have you talked to her yet?"

"No. No, I haven't. I....I don't know exactly what to say," was Jake's reply, just as I reached them.

"Tell who what?" I interrupted, and stepped into their view.

"Bella, I'm so glad you made it," Sam said, with a little _too much _enthusiasm, as he reached out and wrapped me up in a big bear hug.

I felt him tense up, then quickly pull away, with his smile fading, still looking in Jake's direction. I heard Sam speak to Leah, then she nudged me and said she would be back shortly, before leaving. Sam too, faded into the crowd and that left Jake and I standing there, lost in a sea of people and sound, but I could only hear my heart beating—could only feel my blood coursing through my veins, and the burning of Jake's eyes upon me.

I looked up into the eyes of the most breathtakingly handsome man I'd ever laid eyes on. He looked more incredibly lovely every time I saw him and I blushed like a little school girl and shoved my hands into my pockets. It was almost as if we had just met, the same awkward feeling that is, but I knew that my heart was no stranger to him.

His gaze drew me to him, it called to me and I wanted to jump into his arms, wrap myself around him, and melt with him into the earth, where we would be together, a part of each other forever. He closed the distance between us, and was there, breathing his warm, sweet breath in my face, within seconds.

"Hey," I said sheepishly, dropping my eyes to the sand, only to have him quickly take my chin in his hand and lift my face up to meet his.

"Hey, I've been waiting for you," he breathed, soft and slow against my eyelids, before kissing each one.

I could have melted, right there from his touch, but I knew if I did, I would be deprived of it at the same time, so I remained, absorbing him with every part of my being.

"What were you and Sam talking about just now?" I said, trying to bring my thoughts back into focus.

"Oh, no...nothing. It was nothing. We'll talk about it later," he replied, like he hadn't wanted me to hear the conversation.

A flurry of peopled passed by us and it looked like they were moving in closer to the fire, as we were pulled along with the procession. Jake held onto my hand, keeping me near him. We took a seat around the fire, like the others, and Jake pulled me up to sit between his legs, leaning me back against his body as we sat on the sand. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt so close to him, like I was a part of him, like we were extensions of each other.

We sat like that for a long time, listening to the music, the drums, and watching dances from the Quileute dancers as they moved gracefully around the fire. I could have stayed there, never moving, except for the occasional shiver when Jake let his warm lips trail up and down my neck. But, I saw Embry getting up and walking away from the beach and I thought about Leah. I asked Jake to excuse me for a moment and told him I would be right back. I turned and gave him a kiss, soft and gentle, before prying myself out of his arms.

I walked in the opposite direction, circled back around the crowd, and came up behind Embry as he was standing at the table where the food and drinks were located.

"Hey, Embry," I said, coming up behind him.

"Bella. Hey, sorry I didn't get a chance to say hi earlier, there's just so many people," he replied.

"It's okay. But I was sort of needing to talk with you. Can we walk down the beach away from some of the noise?"

"Sure. Do you want something to drink?"

"No. No thank you."

We started walking, away from the crowd and noise, toward the more isolated section of the beach.

"So. What's on your mind?" he asked, as we strolled along.

"Well, I was just wondering, you know, what your availability status was? You know, are you seeing anyone or anything?"

"Bella, I....'m not sure I know where this is heading," he said, sounding confused and a bit uncertain.

"Embry, what if I told you I might know someone who might like to get to know you on a more personal level? Would you be open to that?"

He seemed a bit uncomfortable, and began rubbing the back of his neck, while looking down at the

sand. I saw a blush creep into his tanned cheeks and I thought how cute he looked.

"Bella, I don't kno....um, I don't know what to say. I'm not seeing anyone right now though."

He looked back up at me and I decided to close a bit of the distance between us, moving to stand just inches from him. I wanted him to know that I was serious about my mission.

"Embry, someone that you know, admires you a great deal and she would really like to see you."

"It's Leah, isn't it?" he asked, with a spark in his eyes.

I just replied with a nod and a smile.

"I think I picked up on her interest in me a few weeks ago, when we were out on patrol. I like Leah, but she's always been out of reach, or so I thought, with the way she distances herself from people. But, I've noticed that since she's been hanging out with you, that she actually smiles some now. She's beautiful when she smiles," he said, and I couldn't help but reach out and take his hand in mine. This was a good sign, a very good sign.

I was just about to tell him more, when I heard a low warning growl coming from behind me. I turned to see Jake walking toward us and the look in his eyes and the expression on his face almost frightened me.

"Let. Her. Go," he growled at Embry.

I hadn't realized that I was still holding his hand, but looked down at our hands, and dropped his, pulling mine back to my side. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I walked toward Jake, putting my hands up in a gesture of friendly surrender.

"Jake, I....." Embry said, or tried to say, before being cut off by Jake.

"Why were the two of you out here alone, and why were you touching her?" Jake demanded, striding toward Embry.

I didn't know what else to do, so I stepped in front of Jake and pressed both hands firmly against his hard chest, pushing back against him, with all my strength.

"Jake, stop it. You don't have any idea what you're saying," I said sternly.

He stopped to look down into my eyes, pressing himself into my hands.

"His scent is on you. Why was he touching you?"

"Jake, I was trying to tell him," I glanced over at Embry as if to ask permission and he nodded that it was okay, "that Leah, Leah likes him and wants to start seeing him."

Jake read my eyes for a moment, then looked back at Embry, who still hadn't moved. He could sense that this was very serious and I think we all knew that this had something to do with the wolf.

"Jake, you know I would never...." Embry said, trying to get through to Jake. "I've known that she might like me for a few weeks, but I didn't want to get into something that I would regret. Surely you can understand that?"

Jake gritted his teeth and I could tell that he was sorry for the false accusations, but at the same time he looked like he was torn with something he needed to get off of his chest. Embry continued to stand where he was, he was following male wolf protocol, letting the dominant male make the moves.

Before I knew what was happening, Jake had pulled me into his arms, and was burring his face in my hair and stroking it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, over and over, as he pulled me even tighter into his embrace.

Then he wrapped one arm around me and we began walking toward Embry.

"Embry, I'm....man there are some things going on right now, that I'm not even sure I understand. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself, I thought that you.....I thought that Bella.....oh man. I'm sorry," he finally said, and placed his firm hand upon Embry's shoulder. Embry grasped his hand on his shoulder and they shared a moment of silence, as if they were having a private discussion. Then Embry nodded and started walking away.

"Jake, what just happened? Please tell me what's going on?" I begged, turning to face him again.

"Come on, let's go somewhere private," he said, as he took my hand and began walking toward the forest.

When we were deep enough into the foliage, he stopped and pressed me against a tree. My heart was racing, being this close to him, with him pressing himself against me, and no where for me to go. It was almost euphoric and I felt things, desires, wants, needs, come alive within me. Never, not even when Jake and I had been able to have a stolen moment of passion, had I ever felt like this before, it was as if there were forces that I couldn't explain awakening within me.

"I've been trying to think of a way to tell you this, to talk with you about this, without it sounding totally absurd, but I don't know how to," he said, searching my face with a fierce need.

"Jake, we can talk, I've known there was something, I've felt it too, but I didn't know where to start either. It's about imprinting. Isn't it?" I asked, running my hand along his cheek.

"Yes, but it's so involved and complicated, and I'm....I'm afraid of losing you if I don't tell you and losing you if I do," he confessed wearily.

"Jake, I'm not going anywhere. But I am afraid of imprinting. It hit me this week, when I was at school with Mike, that it could happen to me too. I could imprint on someone, but Jake that's not what I want. I want to be with you. I love you and that's the way it's supposed to be in my life, just you and me."

"Oh, Bella, that's what I've wanted to hear, for so long," he said, leaning down to kiss me, only to pull away almost as quickly, "but we are so much more than that, we are destined to be mates Bella, mates for life only being parted by death. Do you understand what I'm saying? For life, never to be parted."

"Jake that sounds wonderful, what makes you think that it's complicated?"

His hands were now on either side of me, and his chest was almost pressed into mine.

"We are wolves Bella and wolves mate for life. The act of mating, or making love if you will, but on a much stronger more complete level, a giving of each other completely and totally to the other."

I looked into his eyes, and I felt him, really felt him for the first time, I knew now what he was saying, I was on the same plain as he was now and I understood.

"We have to give ourselves totally to each other and become as one, forming a bond with each other that can never be broken, not even by imprinting. We would no longer need imprinting, because we would be complete and in love and have the mate of our choosing. Right?" I whispered onto his lips that hovered inches above mine, waiting, needing.

"Yes."

I was overcome with the most overwhelming desire to give myself to him, and to become his mate, and for him to become mine. I wanted that, I needed that, but it was complicated. We were still in school. He was not quite eighteen. What about life? What about school? What about Charlie and Rene? Billy, I'm sure, would understand, but what about everyone else?

Jake and I lived in a partially hidden world of secrets and shadows it was true, but we couldn't just run away. We had lives and responsibilities. He was right. It was complicated.

"Jake, I need you. My desire to be with you is so strong right now that if there weren't almost a hundred people just on the other side of that beach, I might just....right here....right now," I was panting now, the thought of mating with him was so strong that it filled all of my senses.

"Oh, God you don't know how that makes me feel. And I would let you, but there's so much we have to figure out. You realize that we would be for all intents and purposes married to each other in nature? But, I'm younger, we're still in school, Charlie would never......" I stopped him by placing my finger to his lips.

"I know. I know," I whispered.

Then he was pushing me against the tree. His arms around me, holding me, kissing me, and I was grabbing for him, wanting him, needing him. He lifted me up, with ease by my hips and I wrapped my legs around his lower waist for support, as he pressed me again against the tree. Holding me there, our bodies burned, our passions were unbridled, and it was just me and Jake and our tremendous need for each other.


	10. Tribal Law

For everyone who reads this chapter, I hope it makes sense. I've tried to iron out the imprinting details the best I could and make it seem somewhat believable, but hey, it is fan fiction after all, so just read until your little heart is content, then tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Tribal Law

Jake's POV

I had her pressed against the tree, her legs were wrapped around me, and I knew I was about to lose control. I wondered if she was fighting the desire, the need, as much as I was. This was so new to us, yet so natural at the same time, and it was so strong that my focus was quickly fading.

I hadn't heard anyone approach and I felt out of synch with my senses. It wasn't until I heard someone calling my name that I snapped out of it.

"Jake. Jake," I heard him say, but I answered with a feral warning growl that echoed off the trees.

"Jake. Bella. You can't do this now. There are people nearby and....well.....you can't risk being _seen_ or _heard_. It's best if you wait until the time is right."

I tightened my grip on Bella and she did the same to me. She was growling now, but not at Sam, at me. Her growl was one of wanting me to continue where I'd left off. Sam stepped cautiously toward us. He knew that this was a sensitive time for us both, I mean you don't get between wolves when they are contemplating mating.

Embry had apparently told Sam what had happened, and he had set out to find us, knowing he needed to talk us through this thing. He came into my line of sight, and I blinked a few times, trying to get a grip.

"Jake. I understand what's going on, but now is not the time nor the place. Come on. We have to get back to the celebration. She's with you tonight and nothing is going to happen," he said, as he lay his hand on my shoulder.

I leaned my forehead against Bella's and took a few deep breaths.

"Bells. I'm sorry. I just got carried away. I....this is tough. I know it's tough for you too."

"I love you Jake and I only want to be with _you_. Sam's right. Let's go back to the others. We'll enjoy the celebration and tonight we can talk," she whispered.

I lowered her to the ground and wrapped my arms around her, kissing the top of her head. I didn't want her to even look at another guy tonight, because I was afraid of what might happen. But, we had been lucky so far, I guess all I could do now was hope and pray, until we figured things out.

Wrapping my arm around her waist, she intertwined her fingers with mine and we started walking back toward the beach. Sam walked close by and didn't say much, but I could tell by his expression, that he understood these emotions Bella and I were feeling. I even think he was feeling somewhat remorseful about his own situation. I know, without a shadow of a doubt, that he would have done the same thing, if only he'd known, to save the love that he and Leah had once shared.

When we got back to the circle of bodies around the bonfire, we found where the rest of the pack was sitting and joined them. Bella and I sat back down on the sand, and I pulled her up close, letting her rest her back against my chest, while I propped my knees up on either side of her. For now, she was safe and wrapped up with me and that's the way I wanted to keep it, the rest of the night.

"Jake. Look. Leah and Embry are holding hands. I told you there was something starting between them," Bella whispered, as I pressed my ear to her lips.

Leah must have heard her, because within minutes she was sitting next to me and leaning over to talk with Bella. Much to my surprise, she had Embry in tow and he was sitting on the other side of her smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"Bella. Are you okay?" I heard Leah ask, as she leaned in closer.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Jake and I just have to work this all out," Bella replied, squeezing my hand with hers.

Meanwhile, I decided I needed to set things straight with Embry.

"Embry. Hey man. I'm sorry about earlier. Things are just tense with me and Bella right now. You know I didn't mean anything by it. Are we good?"

"Yeah, Jake, it's okay. But I have a feeling you and I will need to have a long talk soon. Very soon," he said, as he smiled and looked at Leah like they'd been dating for months.

Leah seemed to be glowing too, as she scooted back over by Embry, who had wrapped his arm around her waist and was reaching for her hand to hold in his lap. Things were getting stranger by the minute.

Bella leaned her head back against my chest and looked up at me with a smile that could melt a man, that man being me. I kissed her earlobe and nestled my face in her hair that hung over her shoulder. We stayed wrapped up like that for a long time, while we watched the dancers, listened to the music, and talked quietly to each other.

It was now completely dark and must have been getting close to eight o'clock. Bella asked me if I was hungry, I guess she could feel my stomach rumbling behind her.

"Yeah, I guess I am a little hungry. But I hadn't noticed until you mentioned it. I was too busy noticing you," I said smiling at her.

"I'll get you something to eat and drink," she said, trying to get up, but I wouldn't let her go.

"No way. I'm coming with you. I'm not letting you out of my sight any more tonight."

So we got up together and walked hand in hand toward the food table. We fixed a couple of plates and poured a glass of soda to share, then sat down at the outer edge of the group. Bella sat in front of me, crossed legged with her plate on her lap. I could hardly take my eyes off of her. She was bathed in the soft glow from the bonfire and her eyes were reflecting me.

Bella was watching Leah and Embry out of the corner of her eye. I followed her gaze and was so surprised that they had hit it off so quickly. Then, I thought about it and it actually made sense. They've known each other for the longest time, and have been connected as wolves, so they know everything about each other. I guess it just took Leah letting down the wall she had built up, low enough so that Embry could come in. I've known he liked her for some time, but never wanted to take that first step.

"I guess you had something to do with this, didn't you?" I asked Bella, as she looked back at me and smiled.

"She just needed to know that she's worth having, that's all," she replied, and I could see a blush creep into her cheeks.

It made me love her even more to know that she cared so much about Leah and the whole pack. I knew that her skin might not be as dark as the rest of us, but she had the heart of a true Quileute and it showed.

"Thanks for helping Leah. She seems happier than I've ever seen her," I said, taking another bite of my sandwich.

We had just finished eating, when Sam came walking over to us. Bella took our plates to the trash bag beside the food table and while was gone, Sam took the opportunity to talk with me in private.

"Jake. I want to meet with you later, when everyone starts to go home. There's more that I need to tell you and I didn't feel right talking about it in front of Bella. I'm sending her and Leah out for the first patrol. They need to run tonight. Don't you think?" he said, as he looked over at Leah and Embry.

I wondered how awkward it must be for him, seeing her with one of his pack brothers, but it couldn't hurt any worse than what he did to her with Emily. He watched them closely for a few moments, then spoke again.

"I want to help, in every way that I can Jake, for so many reasons. I'll meet you at your garage in an hour or so. Okay?"

I didn't want Bella to leave with Leah. And, I sure as hell didn't want them patrolling alone, but I also wanted, no I needed, to know what Sam had to say. So, I reluctantly agreed, but told him I would be going out with them as soon as we finished our meeting. He didn't say no, so I felt like we had made a compromise.

Bella made her way back over to where I was now standing and walked right up to Sam, taking my hand as she moved up close to him.

"Sam. I'm sorry about earlier. I'm not sure I understand everything that Jake and I are going through, but I wanted to say thanks for helping—for being there," she said, as she took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

Now this was feeling really weird and I'm not sure how I felt about Bella touching Sam, even though it was just in a friendly sort of way. I was hoping that I wouldn't be so jumpy or suspicious or whatever the hell you call it, once Bella and I got the imprinting issues put to bed, so to speak.

"Bella, it will be okay. You and Jake can get through this and it will make you both stronger, but for now, I need you and Leah to go on patrols. Okay? You've got about an hour, then you get Leah and start in the forest north of La Push, then work your way back to the south. Jake will join you as soon as he can," he said.

"Okay. Okay, we will," Bella said, glancing at me.

I knew she didn't want to leave me either, but she also knew she had to put the pack first, that I could see in her eyes.

We joined the others and hung around until things started to die down, then Bella told Leah that they had to go on patrols. She and Embry exchanged goodbyes, and Embry even gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He told her he would see her later tonight on patrols. I pulled Bella to the side and wrapped my arms around her, picking her up so we were face to face.

"You be careful out there, okay? I'll find you as soon as I get through meeting with Sam."

"Meeting? What meeting?" she asked.

"He just wants to talk to me about a few things. That's all."

Then I kissed her goodbye and let her down. She and Leah looked back a few times at us, Embry had come to stand beside me, before disappearing into the trees.

"So. You and Leah?" I asked, turning to slap Embry on the shoulder.

"Hey. Don't you start in on....."

"Embry. I'm glad for you. I'm glad for her. I think the two of you will make a great couple. You're easy going and she's uptight. What do they say about opposites attracting?"

We slowly walked back toward our houses, our minds' miles away on Bella and Leah. When we got to Embry's house, he said he would be out to patrol with Leah in an hour or so, and went inside. I walked on to my house, and around the back to my garage. Sam was already there waiting.

"So. Where do we begin?" I said, looking at him seriously.

"Well, I guess where we left off the other day. You know that once you commit yourself to someone that you love, and you decide to become one with them, mating for life if you will, that imprinting will no longer be a deterring factor in your life. And I of all people know how much that can mean, and you already know my feelings on the subject, but....."he stopped in mid sentence, and dropped his gaze to the ground.

Oh great, now he's going to tell me that he forgot something, or something. How am I supposed to figure this out, without all of the information?

"What? What's next?" I asked, raising my voice an octave.

He looked back up at me, with a furrowed brow, and continued, "well. For starters, you and Bella are still in school. You're just seventeen and the two of you have your whole lives ahead of you. Are you sure? Are you really, really sure that you want to spend it with Bella?"

His question took me off guard and I almost took offense to it. I immediately became defensive, and I guess that was proof of my answer.

"Sam, what the hell do you think?" I said, bristling and walking over in front of him.

"Whoa, whoa," he said, holding his hands up.

"You know that I love Bella and I want to be with her. After all that we have been through, how can you even ask that?"

"I just have to Jake. That's part of helping you. What about Bella? How does she really feel?" he questioned, and I was starting to tremble at his thought process.

"Sam, Bella loves me. She was leaving, running away when she thought I was with someone else. She stood the hell up to a freaking vampire, no an entire vampire coven, and told them to leave because she had chosen to be with me. Did you hear what I said? With. Me."

Sam took what I was saying and digested it for a few minutes before continuing.

"Yeah. That's true but...."

"Sam. In case you haven't figured this out, we, none of us, are normal in the sense of '_wait until you're older, wait until you're out of school, get an education, ask her to marry you, buy a house, settle down, and raise a family'," _I almost shouted at him.

Then I lowered my voice, and told the cold hard facts. "We are wolves. You even said it yourself, by nature we are wolves. We've aged, our bodies are fully grown, we thrive on instinct and it's survival of the fittest. We are what we are, and I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, it's just how it is. Call it a curse or a gift, it doesn't really matter, we are what we are," I said, falling silent.

He looked at me for a long time, searching my eyes, reading my face.

"You're right, you know. You're right. We are different, and I think it's a gift. I believe we are special because through fate, or circumstance, or luck, we have been given this duty and we have to fulfill it to the end, so I guess with that duty comes things that are not quite traditional in the mortal man's world. And, for what it's worth, I know that you two love each other. I could swear every time you look at each other that you've imprinted, but for whatever reason, that just isn't the case here. But its love, it's a very strong love and bond that you two have."

"Thanks Sam. I'm glad you see things the way I do," I replied.

My trembling had subsided and I felt more in control now. I was just thankful that he could really see how much Bella meant to me, and what I meant to her. It's true that none of this made sense to normal people, but we were not normal, we were special, and that meant that we were governed by special circumstances.

"So, I guess the next question is, what are you going to do about it? I mean, if you and Bella mate, it's going to make your bond ten times stronger. How will you be able to leave her every day and live apart? Have you thought about that?"

Actually I had, and that part was hard for me. I already wanted to be with Bella all of the time anyway, but we still had obligations that made this even more difficult. I wasn't exactly sure how it would work, but where there's a will, there has to be a way and God knows I was willing.

"I don't know what tomorrow will bring Sam. I just know and feel, deep down, that this is what's meant to be in mine and Bella's lives."

"Well, I'm not trying to persuade you or anything. I just want you to know all of your options. You do know that under tribal law you're considered an adult? If, that were to be what you and Bella wanted, you could get married here on the reservation by Quil, Sr., because he's our chief. It would be recognized as legal here on the reservation."

I rubbed the back of my neck and ran my hand through my hair. We could be married? This was so much, so fast, and I didn't know what Bella would think.

"Huh. That puts a new twist on things," I said, wearily.

"Yeah, it does. It sounds like you have a lot talk to her about. Why don't you get going?" Sam said, tossing his head toward the door.

I turned to leave, but stopped before I got out the door, "um, Embry said he wanted to run patrols with.....um.....Leah tonight," I said.

"Yeah, I saw them tonight. It's about time Leah let someone into her life again. And, if she's going to, I'm glad it's Embry. Not that it doesn't hurt some, but I know he will be good to her. She deserves it."

"So, how are you going to handle Embry?"

"Embry's my brother and Leah's now more like a sister. There's nothing to handle. Things will be what they are," he said with a glint of sadness showing in his eyes.

"Okay then. I guess Bella and I will take the north and Embry and Leah can take the south."

"Okay, get going. I'll have Jared and Paul relieve you guys around midnight."

I nodded before walking out of the garage. I jogged toward the forest, took off my clothes, and phased. I immediately started trying to focus on Bella's mind and within minutes had established a connection. She was thinking about me and talking to Leah at the same time.

It didn't take me long to reach them and when I saw Bella, it was like seeing her again for the first time. She turned around and looked at me, just as I came into the clearing, and I could have sworn she was fluttering her long eyelashes, as she looked up at me sheepishly, or whatever the word is when you're a wolf.

"_Hey ladies. Have you found anything?" _I asked as I moved in closer.

"_No. No trials tonight, just peace and quiet,"_ Leah confirmed.

"_Embry's going to be out looking for you shortly. You might want to start working your way back toward his house. You and he are going to take the south, while Bella and I cover the north, until Jared and Paul relieve us around midnight," _I said, turning to Leah.

She let out a bark like laugh that told me she was thrilled at the prospect of being alone finally with Embry, even if it was in wolf form. So she said she'd see us later, and trotted off back toward La Push.

"_So what did you and Sam have to talk about?"_ Bella asked curiously as she brought her muzzle within inches of mine.

I knew that Leah could hear everything that I would say, so I had to choose my words carefully, but I also thought it was good for her to hear some of what I told Bella, and I actually hoped that Embry was out now and could hear too. I had a feeling that they might need to know the information that I was about to share with Bella, just as much as she did.

"_We talked about a few options. And now you and I need to talk about the same thing."_

"_Sounds serious. Should I be worried?" she asked, looking me straight in the eyes._

"_Bella, how do you feel about me?"_

I knew, but I really wanted her to tell me again. Besides, this was a good way for us to start talking about all the things we needed to cover.

"_Jake, don't you know that I love you by now? I know it may sound crazy, making this life altering declaration, but I can't see my life without you. I want to be with you, eventually grow old with you, and be apart of your life. I don't think I would be complete without you, Jake. I know I wouldn't."_

"_That's all I needed to hear, Bella," I_ said, gently rubbing my nose against hers_. "So now all we have to do it figure out how all of this will work. But before I go any further, knowing as we do our level of commitment to each other, how would you feel if I asked you to marry me?"_

I waited for a few minutes, letting my words sink in. I was actually surprised at myself that I'd been able to say it so easily. But I guess my talk with Sam had shed new light on the subject and made it sound not quite so out of reach.

"_I'm not sure how, or when, or anything, but my answer would be yes," _she replied, and I heard her cough like she might be getting chocked up, then I saw tears glistening on her sable fur as they ran silently down her face.

"_Oh, that's all I've ever wanted to hear you say. I've dreamed of asking you to marry me for a long time, but I never thought it would be this way and so soon. But I want to do this right honey. I want it to be as perfect for you as it can be, it will just be different. You know that don't you?"_

"_Yes, I think I do Jake. But how....?"_

"_I'm technically considered an adult here on the reservation and I can apply for a tribal marriage license without needing consent. You are already eighteen, so you don't need it either. If we get married, here on the reservation, we will be legally married under tribal law, then things will be almost perfect when we come together strengthening our bond with each other."_

"_Jake, it sounds wonderful but...."_

"_I know. What about our parents? And what about school? Well, my dad probably will be the most understanding and I can't see him objecting. It's your family that would not understand and they would be the ones to object I'm sure. I'm not saying anything bad about them, I'd probably be the same way if it were my daughter and things were normal."_

"_You're right. My dad.... Jake, what are we going to do? I can't wait, we can't wait around until it's too late and one of us imprints. I think it would kill me Jake. I don't think I could take it. Either way. If it happened to me, I couldn't live with the guilt and the hurt I'd brought to you, and if it happened to you, I would die of a broken heart."_

"_Bella, if we choose to do this, we would have to keep it a secret, just like the wolf is secret, for a while. At least until you get out of school, which is just a few more months. Then maybe my dad can convince Charlie that we need to be together and he'd give his consent for us to have a traditional wedding. I could still go to school, but by then I could leave at noon if I was in the vocational program and go to work. We could get a little apartment or house maybe here in La Push so we could still be close to the pack."_

"_Oh, Jake. It sounds wonderful. Do you think it will work?"_

"_We won't know until we give it a try, if you're willing. It's you who would have the biggest burden, living with secrets every day, living two lives so to speak."_

"_But, Jake? What about us? When would be together?"_

I rubbed my head against hers and licked her ear.

"_That would be the hardest part of all. I'm sure you could persuade Charlie into letting you spend at least every other weekend at Leah's. Then we could be together somehow. Maybe you could get out of your house every now and then and we could see each other in the forest, or on patrols. I don't know, but it won't be easy. I'm not sure I can stand being away from you. It's getting harder to do that now."_

"_Jake, I want to try. It has to work out. It just has to. Yes, I want to marry you, regardless of where or how, and I want to be with you as much as possible. When is my only question?"_

"_Well with this celebration lasting through tomorrow, and my needing to probably fill out some paperwork with the council, it would most likely have to be next weekend. Are you sure about this?"_

"_I've never been surer. If I have to keep it a secret, so be it. It will be worth it in the long run knowing you are mine and that we have each other."_

"_You've made me the happiest man, or wolf, in the world. Bella, let's run. Come on and run with me."_

So we took off together running through the night. We made our rounds and circled back toward La Push. Around midnight, Paul and Jared joined us and took over the patrols. Leah and Embry went home, but I asked Bella if she wanted to stay with me in the forest that night.

I knew it wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but I found a nice pile of dried leaves and we lay down, snuggling up with each other and kept each other warm all night. It was our first night together and I would always remember it, even if all we did was sleep beside each other.


	11. Reassurances And Acceptance

Chapter Eleven

Reassurances And Acceptance

Bella's POV

I woke up once during the night and realized I wasn't in a bed, but when I saw Jake's form lying next to me, I felt like I belonged there among the trees and in the forest, with this russet wolf always by my side. I drifted back to sleep, and pressed myself closer to Jake as we slept.

When the first rays of sun peaked through the tree tops, I opened my eyes to the beauty that was all around me. The mist was still rising from the damp ground ascending back into the heavens from which it came, the birds were just starting to chirp high in the branches above us, and there lying beside me was the one I loved.

I lay there, watching him sleep for the longest, and I wondered what this next week would bring for he and I. I knew that I was ready to commit myself to him completely, and even though it would be hard to live a life with secrets, I had already been doing that, so I knew it would work, it just had to.

I licked Jake's face and nibbled at one of his ears, until he let out a purring sound, similar to that of a cat and I laughed to myself at the irony. He opened his eyes sleepily and looked at me then his lips pulled back from his muzzle, and I knew he was giving me that grin, the grin that drove me crazy.

"_God you look beautiful in the morning, especially as a gorgeous wolf," _he said.

"_I was just thinking the same thing about you."_

"_Come on. Let's go make a few rounds then we can go to my house and get cleaned up. Maybe my dad won't give us too much grief about being out all night."_

I hadn't thought about that, but Jake was right. We had actually sort of slept together all night. I had enjoyed every minute of being with him though and I think it was the best night's sleep I had had in ages, even if it was just on a pile of leaves under the trees.

We ran a quick patrol, and Jake checked in with Embry and Leah, who had phased and were out running early too. Then we turned and ran toward Jake's house.

"_You phase first Bella, and I promise I won't peek," _Jake said, with a goofy look on his face. Yes even in is wolf form, I could still see the goofy look.

He turned his back on me and I stretched as I began phasing. It felt strange to stand there naked in my human form again, after having been on all fours for so long. I reached for the shorts and shirt attached to the leather strap on my leg and glanced at Jake who had not kept his word. He had his head cocked to the side and was looking at me with wide-eyed wonder.

But strangely, I wasn't totally embarrassed. Actually I sort of liked him looking at me so I took my time as I slipped into my shorts, pulling them up very slowly. He only had a side profile of me, but when I pulled my red T-shirt over my head, I turned to face him, as I purposely took my time pulling it over my head and down over my breasts. I realized how intense our bond was becoming as I noticed my body reacting to the way he was looking at me. Everything was alert and on edge, all the way from my chest, down, and he wasn't even touching me.

"Now it's your turn Jake. And I _promise_ I won't look," I said, standing with my arms folded across my chest, looking right at him.

He straitened his head up, shook it a couple of times and drew his tongue back into his mouth, that had inadvertently lolled out, while he had watched me dress. I turned to the side, and whistled while I looked away, but I had no intention of letting him have all the fun. As soon as I heard him shuffling around in the leaves, I turned to watch the most magnificent sight I had ever seen.

As he stretched and turned from the russet wolf into the taut russet man standing before me, my heart nearly stopped as I looked on at his beautiful physic. Every detail about him was perfect, from his black silky hair, to his high cheek bones, to his full red lips, down his broad muscular shoulders, his rippled abs and firm stomach, his perfect hips and thighs, right down to his big beautiful feet.

He caught me looking and I think he blushed for just a moment, before he came over to wrap his arms around me, lifting me off the ground and placing a big bold kiss on my lips. I say bold, because we had slept as wolves in the woods all night and neither of us had brushed our teeth nor freshened up.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Let's go to my house and see what my dad is making for breakfast."

I kissed him once more before he sat me down, and we walked out of the forest holding hands as we made our way down the road to his little red house. I could smell food as we walked up on the porch before Jake ever reached for the door.

"Well. Look what the wolf dragged in," his dad said in greeting as we came into the kitchen.

"Um, good morning Billy," I said shyly.

I was worried that he was upset with Jake for being gone all night, and that he would tell my dad that I was out with him all night too. But he quickly set me at ease in a weird sort of way.

"I'm going to get right to the point guys. I know about last night and I also know that you two are both very responsible. Sam and I had a long talk last night and Jake, I understand you did too. I assume you and Bella have talked now?"

"Dad. I...."

"Wait. Before you begin, let me have my say. I know that the two of you have had to do some major growing up the last few months. I also know that under _normal_ circumstances I would be upset that you didn't come home last night Jake and that you stayed out with my best friend's daughter, but the truth is things aren't all that _normal _for either of you because you are special and have special responsibilities that have been placed on both your shoulders. Bella, I would, under different circumstances, tell your father, but I'm not going to do that. I know that you both love each other and are trying to keep from losing each other to imprinting, I understand and respect that. I probably would have done the same thing with your mother Jake, if it had been an issue. So, with all that out of the way. What do you have to say for yourself Jake?"

"Well first I guess thanks for being understanding. None of this is easy, but Bella and I have decided to do everything in our power to keep imprinting from separating us." Jake took my hand and pulled me close to him as he continued to speak, "I love her dad and I can't lose her. I almost lost her once and I'm not going to let it happen again."

He turned to me and waited for me to begin. I looked up into his eyes and felt lost for a few minutes in the truth of his statement. He had almost lost me to Edward and I now knew that I would have been so lost without him. I felt tears in my eyes as I began to speak, still looking at Jake, "I love Jake more than you know Billy. And I thank you for your understanding. I hope you don't think this is a hasty steep for us to make, but we both want this and are ready to be married secretly under the tribal law."

I reached up and ran my hand over Jake's smooth cheek and he kissed my hand as I neared his lips.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Billy, as for not telling my dad, you don't know how much it is going to hurt me to have to keep my happiness from him, but for the pack, for my pack, and my new family, I know what my duty is. I will live a secret life for as long as I have to, to protect us all, and I hope you don't think badly of me for that."

"Bella, I hate keeping things from my old friend too, but sometimes things are just necessary. I respect your decision and I will help you and Jake out as much as possible. I'm just an old man in a wheelchair, but I still have my brain you know, so together we will figure all of this out."

I smiled over at him and went to place a kiss on his cheek too, "thanks Billy. Or should I say _dad?"_

He blushed a little and took my hand in his, as he patted it and smiled.

"Now. What can I do to help in here?" I asked, looking around at the breakfast he had already started.

"I was about to make pancakes. Would you like to finish that up while Jake and I set the table?"

"Sure," I said, as I washed my hands and took over the batter.

The breakfast was wonderful and I hadn't realized that I was so hungry, until I took the first bite. Jake and I both ate heartily and then I washed the dishes while Jake took a quick shower. I was washing the dishes when I suddenly remembered my truck was still at Leah's house. I must have made a sound or gasped out loud, because Billy was quick to inquire.

"Bella. What's wrong?"

"I forgot that my truck was at Leah's. What is her mom going to think?"

"I went with Sam to Sue's house last night as he talked with her too. After all she was sort of responsible for your whereabouts last night, so he had to make sure there was no trouble."

"Was Leah there when he talked with Sue?"

If she was, I wondered how she had taken the news of all this? I knew how much that she had loved Sam, and I knew there would always be a spot in her heart for him, even though she had closed the door on that part of her life and was trying to move forward. I just hoped that this didn't cause her to become bitter all over again.

"We talked with Sue outside, but I think Leah might have heard some of what was said. She had come back from patrols with Embry and was inside getting ready for bed."

"I'm worried about her then. I hope she understands that Sam didn't know all of this."

We were still talking when there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it and it was Leah.

"Hey, I was just talking about you. I was hoping your mom wouldn't be upset about me not being at your house last night."

She didn't look upset, but I could tell she had been thinking. She had an unusual look in her eyes. I moved aside so she could come in.

"Yeah. I thought you might be needing these," she said, as she held up the bag full of my clothes and overnight things.

"Thanks. I do need a shower," I said, sniffing under my arm and laughing.

Billy had stayed in the kitchen and was finishing drying the dishes, so she and I sat down on the sofa to talk for a moment.

"So. How was Embry last night?" I asked, giving her a nudge with my elbow.

Her face immediately lit up and I thought that was a good sign.

"We ran patrols for a while then we walked back to my house. I really had a good time with him last night and we seem to have hit it off. I wish I hadn't been so blind all this time. I like the way he makes me feel."

"Well, maybe it just wasn't the right time. So don't go getting all regretful, just enjoy the here and now," I said, trying to encourage her.

"Sam came to talk with my mom last night. I heard them talking outside. I know about you and Jake and what you are planning to do. I'm happy for you Bella and I'll help any way I can. I just....."

I grabbed her by the hand and put my arm around her. I knew this was tough for her to think what could have been, but there was no turning back now, only moving forward.

"I know Leah. I know what you mean, but look at it like this. You and Embry are together now and you would have missed this chance to be with him if things hadn't turned out the way they did."

She smiled at me and hugged me, "you're right. Besides, I can't change the past and I'm through being bitter and resentful. I have a life to live now and I want to make Embry happy. We'll see how things go. Who knows...."

She stopped talking as Jake walked out of the bathroom and down the hall standing there in a pair of cut offs and towel drying his hair. She must have seen the sparkle in my eye when I looked at him and grinned.

"Yeah, who knows. You and I may have to talk more about what you and Jake are about to do, in a few months. I think I may be falling in love with Embry," she whispered, before getting up and turning toward the door.

I stood up and walked with her to the door, "you know you can count on me Leah. I'll always be here for you. You'll be seeing quite a bit of me from now on."

"Thanks Bella. So, are you guys heading to the beach around lunch time? The festivities start off with a big meal. Mom and I made stuff most of the night. I think Quil and Embry are going to perform a ritual dance. I can't wait to see Embry in his costume," she said, as she opened the door.

"Yeah we'll be there," I said, and gave her another hug, as she left.

"What was that all about?" Jake asked, as he came over to me holding the towel on either side of his neck.

"I think she and Embry are hitting it off. I"m so happy for her, but I'm sad at the same time. If only Sam had known things back then."

"I know. But I'm so thankful he knows now and has shared his knowledge with us."

We looked at each other for a few moments, both of us knowing what it would have possibly meant if we didn't have the options that we had before us now. Then I asked if I could take a shower and freshen up before time to go to the beach.

Jake showed me where the towels and things were that I would need for my shower, and closed the door behind me feeling odd about being there, yet strangely at home too. I took a nice shower and got dressed then dried my hair and brushed my teeth.

When I came out of the bathroom, Jake and his dad were talking quietly in the living room. He lifted his head and looked at me with such loving adoration when I came into the room that it took my breath away.

He came over to give me a hug, breathing in the fresh scent of my hair. I felt him sigh as he pulled back again to look at me. Billy just started laughing as he mumbled something about young love as he rolled into the kitchen to get his dish ready that he was taking to the beach.

"You smell so good," Jake breathed into my ear as he nestled his face into my hair and neck.

"So do you," I whispered, "but right now we have to get going don't we? I bet Leah and Sue could use some help with the food. We can put things in my truck and take them down to the beach."

We told Billy we would be back to pick him up a little later as we headed over to Leah's. It was another beautiful day and I knew I couldn't be any happier. I told Jake what Leah had said about Quil and Embry dancing and that today sounded like it would be fun. When we got to Leah's, we helped them load things into my truck and took them down to the beach. After we had gotten everything set up and people were beginning to arrive, Jake and I went back to pick up Billy.

The music had begun and people were busy getting their plates filled from the large smorgasbord of different foods everyone had brought, and yes by now, Jake was already hungry. But I was still full from the stack of pancakes I had eaten earlier.

I was helping Billy fix his plate and Jake was ahead of us in the line, when I noticed someone talking to him, but I couldn't see who it was. I listened, trying to make out the voice, but there was too much noise. Jake was smiling and laughing and looking down at whoever it was, and I thought it was a girl, by the color of clothing I saw as they moved slightly to the side. Then I saw her. It was the girl who was with Jake the night I came to Quil's.

I wondered why she was here, being that this was predominately a Native celebration of sorts, but then I saw another girl with her who looked Quileute. I felt foolish, but I couldn't help myself, I was understandably jealous, I mean she had made a play for Jake once before, and it looked like she was doing it again, and that's when I realized that my hands were beginning to tremble.

Billy must have sensed something was wrong, and had seen me staring in Jake's direction. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me down to him.

"Bella. What's wrong?"

"That's the girl that I thought Jake was seeing the night....the night.....I came to tell him I loved him. The night I began to transform," I said in a low and shaken voice.

"Bella. You know Jake loves you and it's okay. Hold yourself together, go over there, and let her know that he's spoken for," he said in a stern voice.

He was right. That's all I had to do was just walk over to him, put my arm around Jake's waist and look her in the eye. But that didn't help me with the stronger persona that was raging inside, that of the wolf.

I took a few deep breaths and started walking. As I walked, the madder I got thinking that Jake hadn't even looked away from her to look for me. He was just happily chatting away. By the time I reached him, my trembling had gotten worse, so when I wrapped my arm around his waist, I grabbed onto his shirt, trying to hold myself steady.

He immediately knew, and looked down at me with pleading eyes. He wanted me to understand and to calm down, I saw it, I felt it. He sat his plate down, wrapped his arm around me but continued to talk with the girl. Then he introduced me to her.

"Um, this is my girlfriend Bella. Bella, this is Chelsie, I, um, go to school with her."

Jake pulled me tight against his side and I felt him rubbing my back, soothing me, and it was working. I knew everything would be okay, but I wanted her to know where she stood, so she wouldn't mess with Jake when they were at school. I gritted my teeth and actually a small growl formed deep in my throat, but I tried to push it back down.

"Hi. Nice to meet you," I said, as I smiled up at Jake and wrapped my other arm around his stomach, clasping my hands on the other side and I lay my head against his chest.

I knew I was probably looking a bit clingy, but it was either that, or explode into my sable wolf form and growl at her, so I opted for looking clingy and continued to try and calm down. I think she finally got the picture and excused herself. I felt a rumble of laughter course through Jake as he pulled away to look down at me.

"You did very well for the jealous girlfriend," he said, as he kissed me on the forehead.

"She's so lucky that I was holding onto you, or else I would have burst into the biggest fur coat she's ever seen. And she might have been wearing it if she hadn't left."

"You are absolutely the sexiest, most gorgeous woman I've ever seen when you are fighting for your man. Don't. Ever. Change," he said, in between each hot kiss he placed on my lips, "I wouldn't want you any other way."

I looked around to see if she was watching and she was. I breathed a sigh of relief and thought that surely she had gotten the picture and would be leaving him alone now. I laughed as he picked his plate up and walked back to where his dad was. Billy just nodded and smiled at me with approval, and I knew he was glad I had handled things the way I did. We sat down after that and I tried to enjoy the festivities. But I kept my eyes out for Chelsie, just in case she came back around.


	12. The Council Meeting

Chapter Twelve

The Council Meeting

Bella's POV

As I sat there, looking around at the people who'd become my family, I felt an overwhelming sense of belonging and I was glad that I had overcome the feeling that I didn't quite fit in. Besides, how could I feel that way, when everyone looked out for me, and wanted Jake and me to be together.

I watched Jake as he ate and talked with the rest of the pack, and I smiled often as I realized that soon, he and I would be taking a big step in our relationship, one that I hoped would ensure our happiness for years to come.

He must have felt me watching him. It's strange how we seem to have this connection now. And others might disagree with me, but I felt at that moment that what he and I had was just as strong as imprinting, but so much more, because he and I had chosen each other. We sought each other out and knew each other, and were friends first, then we felt that grow into love and respect for each other, and soon we would be as close as any man and woman could be when we became lovers.

Just thinking about this made me feel things, strong feelings of need and want, and I attributed it to natures way of signaling that we needed to be together as mates. He looked at me with such love in his eyes, and I smiled, wishing that I could be in his arms right then and there.

As if he'd read my mind, he got up and moved closer to me, sitting down behind me and scooting up so that his legs were propped up on both sides of me, as he wrapped his arms around me, taking me captive in his embrace, wrapping himself completely around me.

"Hey. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours that's got you looking at me like that?" he said, leaning in and whispering through a drapery of chestnut hair.

"I'm just thinking how lucky I am and how much I love you."

He tightened his grip around me and gave me a big bear hug. This is where I belonged.

"I could have sworn I saw something like desire, maybe even a little bit of lust, dancing in your eyes, just now? But I must have been wrong," he teased, as he blew a steady flow of air down my neck and trailed back up to my ear.

If he knew what he was doing to me.....oh, wait, I think he did know what he was doing to me, and he was loving every minute of it, every minute of the sheer torture that he was causing. But, you know it takes two to dance the Tango.

I turned my head slightly so that I was looking up at him and mouthed the words, "I don't only want you, I'm going to have you, and once I do, no one better ever come near you with less than honorable intentions, because I have an animal hiding inside of me, just waiting to come out," and I licked my lips in a naturally hungry sort of way. I knew I'd spoken softly enough that no one else could hear me, but he'd heard. I felt his tension building, as he pressed himself against my hips and lower back.

"I thought we had a pretty good handle on our growing need for one another, but with you talking like that......," he said, moaning into my hair, as he hid his face nape of my neck.

I had to admit. We had done very well at quelling our need, even to the point that we were content in just snuggling together the entire night, last night. But it was back, and it was very real, and I knew that this tension between us was only going to increase.

Leah looked over at me and smiled, it looked like she and Embry were getting along very well. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and she was leaning into his side.

We listened to some beautiful songs sung by Quileute women, we listened to the elders tell the Quileute legends, and as the day passed and the sun began to sit, it was time for Quil and Embry to perform their _Dance of The Protectors_.

I'd never seen anything like it before in my life. As the two of them stepped into the circle of bodies that had formed around the fire, they looked like Quileute Warrior gods, their bodies were taut and perfect, and they even walked without making a sound upon the sand as they came into view.

Their bodies had been transformed into painted figures, each draped in a type of skin that girded them, and they had elaborate head bands on that had shells, stones, and feathers hanging from them.

My mouth must have been hanging open as I took in how beautiful they were, not in an "I'm attracted to them kind of way," but just the natural beauty of their graceful moves as they began their dance. They moved their hands, and feet in time with the drums that were being beat softly at first in the background, then more loudly as the dance progressed.

"Hey, you better not be getting turned on by those jokers," Jake warned, as he moved his arms so he had them wrapped securely around my mid section causing jolts of electricity to surge through me.

His touch was intense on me and every nerve was very aware that he was near. I reached up behind me and pulled him down as I turned my head and pushed up to meet his lips, "I don't need them to do that to me, when I've got you honey."

There in the shadows, as the sun was setting, he kissed me, pulling one of his hands free that he gently placed on the other side of my cheek, so he could pull me into the kiss even deeper.

"I love you, Bells," he breathed against my lips as we parted, "God I love you."

We went back to watching the dance, and I noticed that Leah's mouth was hanging open, but I couldn't tell if she was awestruck like me, or if she was the one who was turned on by seeing her new man, moving around the fire in movements that were almost sensual.

I caught the sight of Sam, from the corner of my eye and noticed he was watching Leah, while Emily had gone to get something to drink. He looked at her with regret, what seemed to be longing, and when he followed her line of vision to Embry, then back to her again, I saw a streak of jealousy flash through his eyes like a bolt of lightening, but it quickly faded, the moment Emily was back at his side. Then he simply hung his head and looked down at the ground, like he'd been caught thinking something he shouldn't.

But Emily knew, she had to know, and she smoothed his hair with her delicate hand, and kissed him softly on the cheek. He was soon smiling at her, like there was no one else around and I thought how tragic the whole thing was for all of them. And I became more determined than ever to go through with our plans, for mine and Jake's sake.

As the time approached for the celebration to end for the night, Sam came over and told us that he and Paul were running the first patrols tonight, Jake and Embry would have second watch, and that Leah and I would have the early morning patrol. So that meant we had the night mostly free, the thought of which seemed dangerous for Jake and me.

We helped clear things away, cleaning up the beach, then climbed into my truck to take Sue's dishes back to her house. Leah tagged along and sat next to me in the cab of the truck, as Billy had gotten a ride with one of his neighbors.

"I saw how you looked at him, I whispered to Leah," and gave her a knowing smile.

"Was it that obvious? I've always known he was a gentle guy, all caring and stuff. You know? But to see him perform that dance like that.... It did something to me."

"I'll bet it did," I said with a smirk.

She punched me in the arm and looked almost embarrassed.

"This past couple of days have been good for us. We've gotten to know a lot about each other, even if we've been surrounded by a lot of people."

"You'd never seen him dance before?" I asked.

"No. This is the first time they have danced for others. We haven't had a celebration in a long time. They were good. Weren't they? Especially Embry," she said, winking at me.

"They were. I enjoyed it very much."

"Yeah, I was afraid you were enjoying it a little too much," Jake interjected, as he slid his hand from the steering wheel, up my leg to my thigh.

He made shivers run up my spine, and my breath caught in my throat, as he touched me. But we were now at Leah's house, so he pulled up in front, stopped, and we started getting out, grabbing dishes to carry inside. Sue and Seth had gotten a ride with someone else, so they were already back.

As we made our way into the kitchen, Sue spoke up, "did you all have fun today?"

Jake was the first to answer, "it was great having everyone there. It reminded me of celebrations we've had throughout the years, except this time was special. I had Bella with me."

He was looking at me from across the kitchen, and I wanted to melt right there, from the way his eyes seemed to penetrate me. I smiled and felt the blood run up into my cheeks. I wondered why I was blushing? After all, this is exactly how I wanted him to look at me.

"I hear you two are taking a big step next weekend? I know it may be hard for you at first, with it having to be secret and all, but I'll help out any way I can. I just hate not being able to tell your father the wonderful news Bella. I sometimes wish things weren't so complicated around here," she said, casting a sympathetic glace at Leah.

Leah crossed the room and placed a hand on her mom's shoulder.

"It's okay mom. I'm thinking about Embry now, and that makes me happy. Not that it will always be easy, but it's getting better."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, and Leah lit up like a Christmas tree. We all knew it was Embry, and her mom smiled as she sauntered out of the room to get the door, not wanting to seem too eager. Seth just rolled his eyes, and grabbed a hand full of chips as he went to the living room and turned on the television.

In a few minutes, Leah and Embry came into the kitchen. Embry's face reddened when Leah took him by the hand and pulled him into the room. I laughed to myself and thought how different they were, but how well they seemed to complement each other. I felt sure that Embry's softer side would work wonders on Leah, and how Embry would have to become a little more assertive to deal with Leah's sometimes overbearing side, but right then, seeing them together, I just knew in my heart that it would work out.

"Embry, it's good to see you again," Sue spoke up, as she smiled at him.

"Thanks. I hope you don't mind me coming over so late? I just wanted to......you know, see Leah again tonight," he said, looking over at her.

"Well, I'm about to go to bed, so why don't you young people go watch a movie or something. Bella, you can sleep in Leah's room tonight, when the movie is over. And guys, I know it will be hard to tear yourselves away from the girls, but you both need some rest. Besides, both of you will have to go on patrol not long after the movie is over, and the morning patrols will come early for Leah and Bella."

We all looked at her and shook our heads. I guess it was for the best that we all went our separate way tonight, especially for Jake and me. After a day of cuddling each other, and being so close to him, I'm not sure we could have _slept_ as peacefully as we did the night before.

Leah made her and Embry a snack and some drinks and they went to the living room to join Seth and pick out a movie. Jake and I were still standing in the kitchen looking at each other. I went over and put my arms around him, laying my head on his chest.

"You better be glad she issued the order for us to go home, I might not have been able to be the gentlemen I was last night," he said, as he bent down and found my lips with his.

"Come on, we better join the others. We don't want Sue mad at us," I said, breathing out a heavy sigh.

I wanted nothing more than to be with him, holding him, and showing him how much I loved him, but it just wasn't the time or the place. We joined the others and Jake lay down on the floor in front of the television, while I propped myself up against him, using him as a back rest and he began rubbing his hand in a circular pattern around my back

By the time the movie was over, my eyes were heavy and I think everyone else was tired too. Seth, headed to the shower, so Jake and I walked outside to say goodnight, leaving Leah and Embry alone for a few minutes to say their own goodbye.

Jake leaned me against the side of the house and put his arms, palms down, against the wall on either side of me.

"You know this week is going to be really tough, not getting to see you much? It might just drive me crazy."

"I know. I've thought the same thing, but do you realize how hard it's going to be after next weekend? We just have to be strong for each other," I said, reaching up to touch his dark smooth cheek with my hand.

"We can do this Bells. I know we can. We just have to take one day at time," he said, before kissing me so softly at first, then more feverishly as he pressed himself against me and held me in his arms.

"Oh, Jake.....don't make me.....feel like this....then leave me."

But that is exactly what he wanted to do, was leave me thinking about the last kiss, our last touch, about him, the rest of the night. He pulled away and whispered, "goodnight Bells," before running off toward his house.

I watched him for a few moments, then walked back to the front door and pushed it open quietly. Embry was just on the other side of the door, and was trying to straighten up his shirt, unsteadily tucking it in as he passed by me.

"Goodnight, Embry," I said, laughing at his mussed up hair.

"Night, Bella. Goodnight Leah," he called, as he pulled the door to being him.

"What?" Leah asked defensively.

"You probably nearly gave him a heart attack. That's what."

"Now Bella, I bet you and Jake weren't exactly shaking hands out there. Besides, there's a _side _to Embry that even I didn't know existed," she said, smiling at the memory.

We both took turns getting a quick shower then piled out in Leah's bed for the night. We talked a few minutes about the day, about the guys, then our voices trailed off one by one, until sleep found us.

The next morning, Seth was standing over us, threatening to pour ice water on us if we didn't get up, eat, and get out on patrol. I remember throwing my pillow at him, which bounced off him and back in my face, only making him laugh at our grogginess. But the smell of food, pulled us from our slumber and we were both out of bed and slipping into shorts and T-shirts soon enough.

After eating a nice hearty breakfast, thanking Sue, and brushing our teeth, Leah and I were out the door and phasing as soon as we hit the tree line and could strip our clothes off. I was glad that Leah and I had each other, and I thought it must have been really hard for her before being the only girl in the pack. Maybe this is what helped the bond that was growing between us become stronger.

We ran as hard and fast as we could, letting the morning wind fly against our fur as we felt the freedom of being in our wolf forms. We took the trial to the north and circled up beyond Forks, then back to the south going back toward La Push. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, so we pushed further, past La Push and up the coastline, until we had been running for a couple of hours.

We heard Paul and Jared as they phased and began checking in with us.

"_It seems to be clear this morning boys. It's all yours now. We'll see you at the beach later for the wind down of the celebration," _Leah informed them.

We slowed to a walk as we came back up behind Leah's house, phased, and started pulling on our clothes. We had both just gotten dressed, when I caught Jake's scent on the morning breeze, but before I knew it, he had slipped his arms around me from behind and was at my ear.

"Good morning, beautiful. I missed you so much last night. I could hardly go to sleep thinking about you and wishing we were together," he whispered.

I looked over at Leah, who was smiling like a kid with a new toy, and realized that Embry was standing beside Jake. She came over and took his hand, leading him toward her house, asking him if he was hungry. Then I brought my attention back to the arms that were around me.

"Umm that sounds nice. I'm glad that I have that affect on you," I replied, leaning my head against his chest.

"What? You're not even concerned that I didn't sleep well last night?

I squirmed around in his arms, until I was facing him, "so what are the plans for today Mr. Black?"

"Well, I think they are having some games for the younger kids today and a few more stories, then calling it quits around six o'clock. Are you ready to go down to the beach and see what's going on?"

"Sure."

So we started walking toward the beach, holding hands and laughing about how Leah and Embry seemed to be taking to each other so quickly. By the time we reached the beach, everyone had started to arrive and we met up with Sam and the others.

"Things okay this morning on patrol?" Sam asked, looking down at me with dark eyes of authority.

"Yeah. We didn't find anything," I confirmed.

"Good. Jake, I don't think we should let our guard down, but we can probably lessen the patrols for a while. What do you think Jake?"

"That sounds reasonable," he replied.

"Bella, are you ready to be on your own at night now? If so, I'll tell Leah to stay home tonight."

"I think I will be fine. I haven't had a nightmare in a while."

"Good. Then the next order of business is getting you two ready for next weekend," he said, and with that statement he looked somewhat sad, " Bella, can you meet with me, Jake, and the Elders on Wednesday night, maybe around six o'clock?"

"Sure, I think so. I guess so."

"Okay, well lets go mingle then."

"Are you okay, Bells?" Jake asked, rubbing his hand on my back.

"I was just thinking. He made it sound so....so...."

"Hey, if you don't want to...."

"No, Jake, it isn't that. I know how I felt with just Chelsie trying to get at you and I won't lose you to imprinting. I'm going to fight for you and your love and this is the first step."

He pulled me into his arms and gave me a big bear hug, then a sweet, soft kiss before we took a seat to watch the younger kids, and some not so young like Quil and Seth playing lacrosse. The day went by fast and before we knew it, it was almost six o'clock. Jake asked if he could ride back to Forks with me, and I was glad, because I hadn't actually been alone in almost two weeks and I didn't know how I was going to handle it.

We went to Leah's and I gathered my things, told her mom and Seth goodbye, then Leah walked with me out to the truck where Jake was waiting.

"Are you sure you'll be okay tonight? I don't mind staying with you again," Leah asked.

"No. I think it will be okay. I have to do it eventually anyway. Thanks Leah for all you've done. How can I ever repay you?" I said, hugging her.

"I'm sure we can some up with something," she laughed.

I climbed into my truck and slid over to Jake who was under the wheel. I waived at Leah as we pulled away. Then turned to Jake who was smiling at me, as he took my hand in his.

"If you need anything at all tonight, you just call me and I'll be right there," he said.

"I'm sure you would _be right _there," I said laughing at his offer, but I knew he was serious too and that meant a lot.

Jake helped me get my things out of the truck and told me goodbye outside, so he wouldn't have to explain how he was getting back home, then I went inside. Charlie was making a sandwich when I came into the kitchen.

"Hey kid. How was your weekend? Did you have a good time?" he asked as he came to help me with my bags.

"Yeah it was great and I got to hear beautiful music, we ate great food, and Quil and Embry, you remember Jake's friends, they performed the most beautiful Quileuete dance for everyone. It was all just wonderful. I don't think I'll ever forget it."

As I relived the weekend's events I started to feel lonely and miss everyone already and I felt like a part of me was still in La Push. Then I started to feel somewhat guilty that I had so many things I couldn't share with Charlie. I was suddenly feeling overwhelmed, so I told him I was going to get a shower and go to bed early.

The next morning I was in a hurry to get to school. I was a bit nervous though, this would be my first time back at school without Leah nearby. But I had done okay during the night, so I felt sure today would be good as well.

I felt like I was fitting in again, as well as I can fit in, and no one seemed to be looking at me out of the ordinary. I saw Angela standing by her locker and she smiled at me as I walked closer.

"Hey. I didn't get a chance to talk to you much last week. How was your weekend?" she asked giving me a big smile.

"It was good. I spent most if it in La Push with a friend."

"That sounds nice. What did you do?"

"Um, the Quileutes had a festival thing and we went to it most of the weekend."

We walked to our first class and mostly made small talk, but just as we stepped into the class, she caught me off guard.

"Bella. You seem very happy. You are actually smiling more than ever. Is there anything you'd care to share?"

I just smiled and felt my face blush, shaking my head and saying, "nope," as we took our seats. We started our lesson and ever so often I found myself smiling again, thinking about Jake and all of the time we spent together the past few days. That was dangerous though, because it only made me want to be with him even more.

When lunch finally came around, I was starving. I hadn't eaten much for breakfast and I needed something filling. I went through the line and decided to try and be sociable, so I sat down beside Angela at her usual table.

We talked about school and our assignments, ate our lunch, and then I read a chapter in the book we were studying in English. I wanted to be ready for the test I knew we would be having next period.

I was surprised at how much different I felt today, knowing that Jake and I would soon have one of our biggest problems taken care of, and how good I felt after having been in wolf form a large portion of the weekend. I thought to myself that I felt centered and focused for the first time in my life.

The rest of the day passed quickly and I was ready to get home. I was hoping to see Jake not long after that, but my thoughts were soon turned to confirmation when I saw him waiting for me on my front porch.

I jumped out of the truck and ran right into his big strong arms. He picked me up off the ground and planted a big kiss on my lips.

"How's my girl today? I hope you had a good day at school? I've missed you."

"I missed you too, but I thought about you almost all day," I confessed.

"I'm so glad it was me that was on your mind," he said, looking deep into my eyes as if judging my statement for truth.

We went inside and spent the afternoon doing homework, while I made spaghetti and garlic bread for dinner. I asked him to stay and Charlie was delighted when he got home, smelling dinner ready and getting to visit with Jake.

Jake finally went home, and told me he would see me the next day after school. I finished the dishes, took a shower, and got in bed, hoping that tomorrow would go by as fast as today had.

But Tuesday didn't go by fast at all. School was long, and it seemed I got lucky and generated homework in almost all of my classes. I tried to get as much done in study hall as I could, but still wound up having two assignments that would be due the following day.

As promised, Jake was waiting on me when I got home, opening his arms wide for me as I climbed out of the truck. When he finally put me down, he got my backpack out of the truck and we walked inside.

"Your backpack is loaded. Do you have more homework?"

I just snarled and he knew that meant yes. But it wasn't bad, as he sat down with me and helped me finish it up. It was amazing how I could bounce answers and ideas off of him and he would give me a question or thought in return that would help me find the answer I was looking for. He was really good at math and that helped a lot too.

Jake stayed again for dinner, then afterwards we sat in the living room with Charlie and watched the news. I actually laid my head on Jake's shoulder and dozed off for a few minutes. He knew that my late hours would soon be catching up with me and that until I learned to adjust my sleeping habits around patrol, I would feel jet lagged.

When it was time for him to leave, he gently nudged me and said he had to get home. I hugged him goodbye and went upstairs for a shower and bed.

The next day went by in a flash, and it was finally Wednesday night. I was nervous and excited all at the same time. Jake picked me up right after dinner and he told Charlie he would have me home by nine thirty. He held my hand as we drove and smiled at me ever little bit, which made me think he might be nervous too.

There were a couple of cars around the council hall when we pulled up and I wondered who all would be here tonight. Jake and I got out and he came around to my door, closed it behind me, and stood in front of me so he was looking me in the eyes.

"I can't imagine my life without you in it. I've been worrying this entire week about someone new coming to school, someone that you had never seen before, someone who would change my life and yours if you were to imprint on them," Jake said, with a note of genuine sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, except I've worried about that very thing much longer than you have."

He lightly brushed his fingers against the side of my cheek and I nuzzled against his touch, closing my eyes for a moment. This was the only place that I was truly happy and I knew that now. I chastised myself for ever thinking anything different and felt a lump rising in my throat as I thought about my time with Edward and what I would have missed out on if I.....

"Bella, I'm not sure that I would ever imprint on anyone, because I've loved you for so long, but I don't want to take the chance. I'm ready. I'm ready to bring this unity to our lives even if it means new struggles, it will be worth it. You're worth it," he said, as he bent down and placed a soft, sensual kiss against my lips.

I moved so that we could expand on the kiss and put my arms around his neck. He leaned me back against the car and held me up off the ground with his strong arms that were now wrapped around me. His warmth, my warmth, mingled as we held each other and I knew I was ready. This is just how my life was meant to be.

He pulled away, and smiled at me, "let's go find out what we have to do Friday night," then he lowered me to the ground and took me by the hand as he led the way into the council hall.

When we walked in it appeared that everyone was already there. Billy, Sue, Quil, Sr., and several other members were all gathered around a table and looked up as we walked in. There weren't any members of the pack there, and I wondered if Sam would be coming. He said he would be here. But then I thought maybe not, knowing that this would be painful for him.

"Well. It looks like the main reason for our meeting has arrived. You two come in and have a seat here at the table with us," Billy said.

Jake and I proceeded to the table, he pulled out a chair for me, then he sat down beside me holding my hand in his lap. I was feeling even more nervous now that everyone in the room was staring at us, but I squeezed Jake's hand and looked up at him for comfort.

"I guess I'll get this started then," Billy said, just as the door opened behind us.

I turned around to see Sam coming in looking weary as he crossed the room and came to the table.

"Sorry everyone. I was....um.....running late," he said, as he sat down across from us.

"It's okay Sam. I was just getting started. Now, as you know we've learned a lot since the first of your generation phased. We've researched through the achieves of our ancestors, words written in their own hand. We've also studied the natural habits of the wolf paying close attention to their mating habits and have come to these conclusions," he said, as he opened a large brown book that lay on the table in front of him.

I looked from Billy, over to Sam who had his face fixed on a spot in front of him on the table. He looked like he really didn't want to be here, but I guess he had to be because he was the Alpha. He quickly glanced up at me and I tried to smile, but it wouldn't quite form on my lips. I felt so bad for him. He just nodded and looked at Billy.

"It appears that once a wolf chooses its mate, and they spend time together intimately, they form a bond that is very strong, a bond that lasts until death. This is natural and good. The werewolf and the wolf are very similar in characteristics. The differences in the two are the fact that the werewolf can transform, grows rapidly, doesn't age until the transformations stop, heals at an alarming rate, and imprinting. We believe that imprinting is natures way of insuring that the wolf gene is passed on, thus finding the mate for the wolf instead of the wolf finding the mate themselves."

"We know that imprinting does not happen in all wolves, but we don't know why. We are still studying that aspect of the werewolf, but we do know that it happens one out of three as our statistics go," Quil, Sr., said in an aging but wise voice.

"So, this brings us to you, Jake and Bella. We know, I know, that you have loved each other for a long time. Jake, I knew you loved Bella when you two played on the beach together as children, and Bella it may have taken you many years to realize it, but you love Jake as much as I loved his mother. Your eyes tell the story, when he's the recipient of your gaze," Billy said.

"And Jake, Bella, we know that a love this strong shouldn't be torn apart by imprinting. We've seen what it can do to people," Sue said, as she patted Sam's hand. He didn't look up. Then she continued, "but now we have a chance to help, a chance to help keep your love strong and alive for each other the way it should be. But this is ultimately your decision. You both understand that?"

I don't know what came over me, but I had to speak. I had to tell them how I felt about Jake.

"You know. Sometimes you don't know how much someone means to you, until you almost lose them. I almost lost Jake several times because of my mistakes and I hate that. I hate the pain I've caused in the past, and the pain I've felt because of my actions, but it's made us strong, it's made me strong, and it brought the wolf out of me. I've never felt closer to Jake than I do now. And I'm willing to go to the ends of the earth to prove my love to him. To make him a part of me until the day I take my last breath. I couldn't bear it if Jake imprinted on someone or if Lord forbid I did. Thank you for all you're doing for us," I said, finally lowering my voice to a whisper, as the tears filled my eyes and ran down my cheeks.

Jake looked at me and wiped a tear away from my face. These were words I had already said to him, but now, saying it here before the council, it made me feel even stronger about my convictions. Jake took a deep breath then he began, but he kept his eyes on me as he talked.

"Dad, you're right. I loved the little girl who played with me on the beach and let her hair trail behind her as I chased her with crabs every summer. She was all I ever dreamed of. I never saw myself with anyone else all those years, every dream, ever fantasy I had, she was the star for me. I don't want to imprint, I don't need too, I just need her. I love you Bella and I'll do anything to keep our love strong and alive so we can be together, even if we have to hide it for a while."

My heart was beating so loudly I knew that Jake and Sam could hear it. But with every beat that I felt in my chest, I knew it was a beat for Jake. I looked at him lovingly through my tears as he wiped them away again. This was right, this was good, this was us, and the beginning.

"It appears that you both understand what this is all about then. And I'm confident that you are taking this very seriously, as do we. You are both old enough, here on the Reservation, that you don't need parental consent for a marriage under our tribal law. I'm sure that someday you may want to repeat the process so that it is recorded in Forks or wherever you choose to have the ceremony performed. I'm proud of both of you for making such a mature decision and thinking all of this through," Billy said.

"Now, here's what we have come up with. On Friday night, at seven o'clock, Bella you will meet Jake here, and we will have a small private ceremony. It is up to you, but we feel that keeping it minimal would be for the best. Do you want to have the other pack members here?" Sue asked.

Jake and I looked at each other, then at Sam. He didn't say anything, so my guess was that he was letting us make the decision.

"I think that it is probably best too. It will be just us, with all of you, I guess," I said and Jake nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, when you get here on Friday night, we will have a short ceremony, you will receive the Quileute blessing then be asked to say a few words before the council. Quil, Sr., will then pronounce you united under the Quileute Nation and tribal law," Sue said in a soft, but sincere tone.

"Jake, Bella, between now and Friday you might want to think about your choice of words for that night, in case you want to write something out," Billy concluded.

"Okay," I said in a whisper and felt Jake cup my hand with both his hands.

"My young brave protectors. Do you have anything to add, or have any questions?" Quil, Sr., asked.

Jake and I both looked at each other and shook our heads no. Then they called the meeting adjourned and Jake and I got up to leave, followed by the others.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jake asked, quietly.

"I'm fine, but can we go for a walk on the beach? I want to breathe the fresh night sea air," I said, pulling him toward the sound of the waves.

Then, before I knew it we were running and as we got closer to the beach I glanced over at him and he had the biggest smile on his face, it only mirrored mine. When we got to the beach, he let go of my hand and sprinted away in front of me into the darkness. I looked but couldn't see him, then all of a sudden he was in front of me and I ran right into him, as he picked me up in his arms, spinning me around.

"Two more days and you'll be mine, all mine," he said as he hovered above my lips.

I swung my legs up around his waste and clung to him feeling the need to be with him returning. He felt it to, then we were kissing, and my hands were under his shirt, then his shirt was off, and his lips burned me as they trailed down my neck, and we were falling.

The sand wasn't much cushion as we came crashing down, our bodies tight and hard against each other, knocking the wind out of me. But I was gasping for another kiss, not from lack of oxygen, and he came to me providing what I was seeking.

"Two more days...two more days....two...." was all I could say.

Then he began to pull back gently, and I could tell that something was bothering him. His entire demeanor changed and he almost stiffened in my arms.

"Bella," he said, looking down at me, while propping himself up on his elbow and scooting over on his side, "I'm sorry that I can't give you a fancy wedding, the one that you deserve," he said sadly.

I brushed his black silky hair out of his eyes, and tucked pieces behind his ears. I ran my hands over his face and held it looking into his eyes.

"Jake. That doesn't matter to me, you're what matters. I want you more than anything else in this world and I want to give myself to you. I want us to have a chance, Jake. This is what we have to do to make that happen. Besides, I'm not much on the big affairs anyway. You know that," I reassured him, pulling him down to kiss me again.

"I just want you to be happy," he said, as he pushed his lips against mine with friction and need.

Our bodies were tangled, our hands were roaming, and I was blinded by passion and desire. We were breathing very heavy and didn't hear anyone approach, until someone cleared their throat. It sent Jake up off the ground in a flash and I was right behind him, but as we sniffed the air for danger, we realized it was Sam.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I saw your car still at the council hall and I was concerned. But, it appears that you are both fine. Bella, do you think you can run a short patrol tonight with Leah from ten until midnight? I want the two of you to take the parameter around La Push and Forks, then circle back and if things are clear you can stop off at your house."

"Sure. Okay. Fine," I panted, still trying to pull myself together.

"Good. Um, sorry I interrupted, but Jake, you probably need to be getting her back home don't you?"

"Yeah. We were just going," Jake said, in a peeved tone of voice.

So Jake found his shirt, took me by the hand, and we headed back to his car. As he stomped along, I heard him cursing under his breath and saying, "it may be harder to get you alone than I thought. Can't a couple have any privacy around here?"

He helped me in the car and climbed in the driver's side, slamming his door. I simply reached over and touched him, then leaned over so I was right at his ear.

"It's okay. Besides it might make things all the more interesting. You know finding places to be alone."

He immediately started smiling and calmed down. I thought from the look on his face that he was thinking of all the possibilities.

When we got to my house, he brushed me off, trying to knock the sand out of my clothes and hair, before he gave me one long-lasting goodnight kiss. Then he walked me to the door, and we went inside. He said he wanted to make sure Charlie knew he had me home as promised, saying something about keeping in his good graces. Then he told me goodnight and went home.


	13. Claiming Him As Mine

Hey everyone!! I just wanted to take a moment to say thanks for reading this story and all of my other ones too. This is an exciting chapter, one filled with misunderstanding, coming together, commitment, love, and steamy romance, or should I say wolf mating. It's nice and long, but don't forget, this is nowhere near the end. There are a few more adventures, mishaps, and lots more love to come, so stay tuned for more. I'll try to get a new chapter out next week, but with the holidays......it may be slower. We'll see. So go read, enjoy, and most of all, thanks for your support. And don't forget to tell me what you think. I really love hearing from you all.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Claiming Him As Mine

(Bella's POV)

The next morning I ate breakfast and got ready for school. I couldn't help but think about Jake with feelings ranging from excitement, nervousness, curiosity, and of course overwhelming love, all of which were trying to capture my attention at one time. So when I started school that morning, I found it very difficult to focus on anything.

I was wandering aimlessly down the hall, on my way to lunch I thought, when Angela came up beside me.

"Hey, Bella. How's it going today?"

"Good. Fine. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I was wondering if you might like to go to the movies this weekend, seeing how you are feeling better and all?"

I smiled to myself and thought of what this weekend would mean for me, then I looked back at her and tried not to give my emotions away.

"I'm sorry Angela. But I already have plans this weekend. Maybe we could do it another time? I appreciate the offer."

She seemed okay with that, and we walked to the lunchroom together. The others talked as I sat in my own private little world, thinking about how close Friday was and how much I wanted to see Jake.

The day was over before I knew it, and I was anxious to get home, knowing that Jake would be there waiting on me, but when I pulled up at my house, he wasn't anywhere in sight. As I climbed out of my truck, I caught a familiar scent and looked around for the source.

Standing just at the edge of the tree line, was Sam, and he looked very nervous. I was afraid something was wrong, so I started running toward him.

"Sam. What are you doing here? Where's Jake? Is everything okay?"

He held his hand up and started talking, "whoa, whoa. Everything is fine. I um, told Jake he had to patrol this afternoon, so he won't be around for a while," he said, rubbing the back of his neck as he continued to look uncomfortable.

"Why did you tell Jake he had to patrol? He was going to meet me here after school," I asked full of curiosity and a little bit hurt that I wasn't with Jake right now.

"I....um....I wanted to talk to you. Alone," he replied looking weary.

"Okay. What's going on?"

He motioned for me to have a seat on a log that stretched across and rested against another tree, making a perfect crude bench. I obliged and he joined me, as he rubbed his hand through his jet black hair.

"I guess I should start by apologizing. You know when you and, um, Cullen were together, I saw how much it hurt Jake. It made me angry that you would choose something dead, over Jake, over one of us. I knew how much Jake loved you, even back then, and it was difficult for me to stand by and watch people who had a choice, make the wrong decision, a decision that would break one of my brothers. So, I told Jake to leave you alone. I told him to forget about you, trying to make him get out before he was hurt even more," he said, staring at the damp ground below his feet.

"Sam, I....."

"No. Hear me out. I know what it is to hurt someone, someone that you love, even if it wasn't by choice. I know how that can destroy a person and I didn't want to see Jake destroyed. But, you.....you continue to amaze me. Just when I think I know what's going to happen, where you are concerned, you change courses."

I knew what he was trying to say, and I knew it was difficult for him to be telling me all of these things. I felt a twinge of anger go through me when he confessed trying to keep Jake and I apart, but I quickly dismissed it, because I knew he was only doing it to try and protect Jake.

"Sam, I regret the hurt Jake has felt because of my decisions, but I came to the conclusion when I transformed that maybe everything happened for a reason. I know it sounds crazy, but if I hadn't been with Edward, if he hadn't left me, if I hadn't grieved over him, I might not have gone to Jake, he and I might not have already been close, and I might not have ever known what I know now. I probably wouldn't have transformed either, if I hadn't had the trauma to push me over the edge. But because of all of those things, Jake and I have a bond that cannot be broken, I want to be with him forever, he and I belong together," I said, reaching over and touching his arm.

"I know you belong together and even though it will be tough for a while, you and Jake will have something that is so special and different because you both have the wolf too. I hope you can forgive me for the things that I said, the things that I did in the past."

"Sam, there's nothing to forgive. We are all where we are now, no turning back, and that's what matters. I know everything will be okay."

"Thank you, Bella," he said standing up, and I couldn't help myself, as I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug.

We were all family now, and with this out of the way, I felt another step closer to the pack, my pack. He leaned back and saw I had a tear trickling down my face. He wiped it away, and smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just glad I have my family, the pack, and Jake. Thanks for telling me how you felt."

I turned and started back toward my house, "hey Sam, tell Jake...." he was already gone.

When I got back to my house, I got my backpack, went inside, and started an early dinner, then quickly took care of my homework. I was hoping as soon as I had Charlie fed, that he would let me go to La Push to see Jake. I had no idea how long Sam was going to make him patrol, and I knew that he would be upset that he hadn't gotten to see me.

So as soon as Charlie came home, I put dinner on the table, ate quickly, cleaned up, and asked him if I could go see Jake. He was hesitant considering it was a school night and said something about me never staying home anymore, but then on the other hand he was glad that I was actually living again, so he said yes.

I rolled my window down as I sped to La Push, it wasn't dark yet, but with the cloud cover the sky was darkening very quickly. When I pulled up at Jake's, he was on the porch before I even stopped the truck. He must have heard me coming around the bend.

He was at my door, opening it, as I started climbing out of the cab. His face took on a strange scowl, as the air from the door being slammed, pushed past me and into his face. He pulled me to him, and immediately started shaking, then I heard a growl resinating from deep in his chest.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked, trying to read his expression.

"So that's why he ordered me to patrol. What was he doing with you, Bella? What the hell was Sam doing with you and why do you have his scent all over you?"

"Jake, it's okay, just calm down. He...."

I tried to pull him to me, but he wouldn't have it. His trembling was getting worse, and I knew he was very upset. But before I could calm him down, he was running toward Sam's house. I was right behind him, to get him to stop.

"Jake. Jake! Is this the way you are going to behave when we have a problem in our life? We have to talk. Let me tell you what happened."

He turned and glared down at me, knowing that I was right.

"I. Am. Listening," he growled, trying to control his temper.

"Jake, he came to apologize to me for all the things he said about me before. He wanted to make things right with us, with me. You know everything he did, he did trying to protect you. He didn't want you to get hurt because of me," I said, placing my hands on his chest.

"If he was just talking, why do you smell like him?" he finally asked, taking a deep breath.

"Because I hugged him and thanked him for telling me. That's all."

He pulled me into his arms, burring his face in my hair. He was calming down, but I could tell that he was still uneasy.

"He can't just order me around like that, so he can do things behind my back. I have to go talk to him. He could have just asked me."

"And would you have said yes?" I replied, turning the statement around on him. "Let it go, Jake. You can talk to him some other time. He was only doing what he thought was best. Besides, I want to spend some time with you. We need to talk about tomorrow night. I mean, um, we are going to _be_ together all night and I guess we will have to find a quiet place in the woods for our, um, honeymoon suite," I said, looking down and suddenly feeling very bashful.

That was enough to bring him back to ground level, and he quickly pushed the thought of Sam out of his mind, as we moved onto more pressing and important issues.

"Yeah, about that. My dad, well, we need to go see my dad. Come on," he said, as he took my hand and walked me back to his house.

Billy was sitting in the living room, watching television when we came inside.

"Bella, how was school today?" he asked, smiling at me when I walked into the living room.

"It was fine. Thanks Billy."

"Well, I'm glad you are here. I need to talk to you and Jake for a moment. The week has gone by quickly and tomorrow night will be the ceremony. Are you still looking forward to it?" he asked, eyeing each of us carefully.

"Billy, you know the answer to that," I said firmly, but with a smile.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure. In that case though, I wanted to tell you that I am going away for the weekend. Quil, Sr., and I have a fishing trip planned and I won't be back home until late Sunday night. So, I wanted to let you both know that this is your home. And Bella, you are welcome here anytime you want to come. Besides, it wouldn't be wise to give you a motel room as a wedding present, not with you both being, you know, wolves and all," he said, and I think I saw him blushing.

I'm sure he was blushing, as he looked down at his lap.

"Dad," Jake exclaimed, but with more of a question in his voice.

"I've gotten a new bed for Jake's room, a full sized bed, and it will be here tomorrow. I just ask that you two take care of this place and not do any damage," we were both staring at him with our mouths wide open and I knew I was blushing. "What? I was afraid we couldn't explain if anything happened at a rented motel, plus who knows how much that would cost. So I just thought it would be cheaper and safer if you both spent the weekend here."

"I can't believe we are having this conversation dad, but I guess I have to say thank you," Jake said, quietly.

"Billy. Thank you so much," I said, crossing the room to give him a hug.

"Everything will work out. You'll see my dear," he said as I pulled away.

Jake told his dad we were going for a walk, he took my hand and we strolled down to the beach. The moon was just rising above the water and looked like a giant yellow diamond in the sky. It was beautiful and peaceful there and words didn't seem to be necessary as we held each other and listened to our hearts beating in unison.

After a long while, Jake walked me back to my truck, and kissed me goodnight. I told him I would be the one looking to exchange vows with him tomorrow, so he better be around. We both laughed somewhat nervously, then I drove home.

The next day went by in a blur. I honestly couldn't tell you much of what happened. I was already in La Push, even though my body was at Forks High School.

When I left school that afternoon, I hurried home, grabbed my bag that I had packed the night before, left Charlie a note, to remind him I was staying at Leah's for the weekend and left him a plate of sandwiches in the refrigerator.

I was surprised he was letting me spend another weekend away from home, but Leah's convincing phone call during the week had made him agree to let me go.

Leah was waiting for me at her house, with my simple white sun dress and flat sandals, that I had smuggled to her earlier in the week. I was still numb as she helped me get dressed, and pulled my hair up pinning it on either side of my temples.

"Are you ready for this Bella?" she asked, looking at me in the mirror.

"Yeah, but I just can't believe that it's happening. You know? I mean, I'm ready and I'd walk to the ends of the earth to make Jake mine, but now it seems so surreal. Leah, pinch me and make sure I'm not dreaming."

I asked for it, and she obliged, pinching the fire out of my arm.

"You didn't have to do it so hard," I squealed, rubbing my arm and being thankful that I was a wolf too, otherwise that would have left a very nasty bruise.

I hugged Leah goodbye and thanked her for everything, as I turned and started walking toward the council hall. I turned back around, as she whispered, "you never know my friend. Embry and I may be next."

I smiled at her and waived as I turned and continued walking the longest distance ever to get to a certain point. My feet felt like they were dragging, and I wasn't sure I was going to be able to make it, but then I saw Jake, standing beside the door. He looked so handsome in his black button up shirt and black jeans. All cares and worries faded and he was all I saw, felt, thought, needed, and wanted.

We closed the distance between each other and he smiled at me as if to say, _it's about time you came to me. Now let's start our life together._

"Bella, are you ready?" he asked, looking deep into my eyes like he was searching for a sign that I might not be.

"I'm ready," I said, giving a smile of reassurance, as I rose on my tip toes and gave him a kiss.

"Well, then let's go see what they want us to do."

He took my hand and we walked into the small counsel hall. Billy and Quil, Sr., were beside the podium at the front of the meeting area. Sue and Sam were talking quietly in the corner and a few other council members were seated in front of the podium. They all turned to look at us, as we walked into the room.

"We're here, " Jake said, sounding somewhat nervous.

I didn't think he was nervous about what we were doing, but it was just that everyone was staring at us. But we were quickly put at ease, when Sue came over and put her arm around us both, and gave us a nice hug.

"Are you both ready?" she asked, with a smile.

"Yes ma'am," I replied, and she brushed her hand across my cheek.

"Could I have your attention, please?" she spoke loudly to the others in the room as she turned around to face them. "It is now time for the ceremony to begin, if everyone could take their places."

She turned to us and nodded, so we followed her up to the front to the room, and both stood facing the podium. Billy turned to face us, wheeling himself right beside the wooden podium, while Quil, Sr., stood in front of the podium, with the microphone close to his mouth.

Sue reached behind the podium, and pulled out a long white rose without thorns, and handed it to me, as she wrapped my hand around the stem.

"May this flower bring you good luck my dear," she whispered, then took her place on the other side of Quil, Sr.

Sam came to stand beside Jake and whispered, "um, I hope you don't mind, but I guess I will be your best man."

"I, um, guess so," Jake said, through tight lips. He still hadn't talked with Sam about his concerns, and now wasn't the time to do it.

"Friends and council members, we are gathered here this evening, to bring Jacob Black and Isabella Swan together in this union, which is recognized as a marriage among the Quileute Nation. Both young people have consented and complied with the necessary documentation, so if there are no further remarks or questions," he said pausing while glancing around the room, "then let us begin."

He opened a large book that looked like it had been around for a long time. Its pages were yellowed and the paper was thick and crinkled. It made the sound of papyrus when it was turned, so I knew this was a very old book.

"Jacob, Isabella, listen as the Quileute Blessing is bestowed upon your union," he said as his head bent down and he began to read from the book:

"Now you will feel no rain,  
for each of you will be shelter for the other.  
Now you will feel no cold,  
for each of you will be warmth to the other.  
Now there will be no loneliness,  
for each of you will be companion to the other.  
Now you are two persons,  
but there is only one life before you.  
May beauty surround you both in the  
journey ahead and through all the years,  
May happiness be your companion and  
your days together be good and long upon the earth.

Treat yourselves and each other with respect, and  
remind yourselves often of what brought you together.  
Give the highest priority to the tenderness,  
gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves.  
When frustration, difficulties and fear assail your relationship,  
as they threaten all relationships at one time or another,  
remember to focus on what is right between you,  
not only the part which seems wrong.  
In this way, you can ride out the storms when  
clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives - remembering that  
even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there.  
And if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your  
life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight."

When he had finished reading, he carefully closed the book, and looked at us both with eyes full of wisdom and care, "Jacob take the hand of the woman you love, and place it over your heart. Then tell her how you feel."

Jake took my hand and put it over his heart, but he held it there, rubbing it gently with his large thumb.

"Bella, for so many years I have dreamed of a day when I could call you my own. I have always felt, here, in my heart, that you and I should be together. When I look at you, when I touch you, I feel complete, like no other has ever done for me. You are all that I want, and I will do my best to live up to your expectations as your husband, as your mate, and I will put you above all in my life. Will you have me, Bella?"

I was almost speechless. I knew we were supposed to prepare what we wanted to say tonight, but the words that Jake spoke, were words he had thought of long before this day and they touched me so deeply. It took me a few minutes to compose myself, and I thought that I might not be able to even remember what I wanted to say, but then the words began to flow, straight from my heart.

"I will, I do," I said, as a tear trickled from my eye down my cheek, "Jake, I finally know what it is to love someone, to love someone so much that you can't bear to be without them. That every waking moment is spent thinking of them with a feeling that expands your heart and warms you from the inside out. That is you and me. What started as a friendship, as two people who trusted and depended on each other, a relationship where it felt comfortable and natural, has now grown into the most intense, satisfying, complete form of love. You are everything to me, and I want to be with you always. Will you take me as your mate, your friend, and your wife?"

"I have already. I was just waiting for you to ask me. I love you, Bella. This is us, this is our love," he said, pulling me closer to his chest which was rising and falling more rapidly with our confessions of love for each other.

"Jacob, Bella, you are now joined as one and from this day forward, let each day be spent in loving, cherishing, and pleasing each other. Jacob, please kiss your bride, your wife, Bella," Quill, Sr., said in conclusion.

As I closed my eyes, our lips met, and it felt different, stronger, and I felt more alive and full of Jake, in my heart, my mind, and my soul. When he pulled away, he leaned his forehead against mine, and whispered, "will you spend the night with me honey?"

I smiled up at him and I'm sure blushed as I felt my cheeks getting hotter. He rubbed his thumb across one and smoothed away a drying tear, then smiled down at me too.

"Jake, I love you so much. And, um, don't I get to spend the entire weekend with you? All to myself?" I replied in a whisper and I could tell the thought was nothing short of pleasing to Jake, as he pulled me in for another passionate kiss.

I heard someone clearing their throat, and we pulled away to see Billy beside us.

"Jake and Bella, we need you both to sign the certificate, then I believe you are free to go. I'm sure you have things to _talk about_ tonight," he said, and I thought I saw him wink at Jake.

This was all feeling so awkward, knowing that everyone here had helped us make it to this point so that Jake and I could be together, and I mean _together_. But, they all seemed genuinely happy and concerned for us and wanted us to be a part of each other and not be torn apart if imprinting were to interfere in our lives.

The remaining counsel members congratulated us after we filled out the certificate, and Sam was the last to come over and give us his blessing. He looked melancholy and I knew that he was still feeling sad because no one had been there to help him and Leah when he was faced with the same situation. My heart ached for him and for Leah, but I also knew that they were on new paths in their lives and they had accepted what had happened, making the best of what fate had dealt them.

"Well this is it Jake, Bella. I wish you both the longest and happiest life together, I mean that," he said, looking at both of us.

"Thanks Sam. But listen, the next time you want to talk to Bella, you let me know what's going on. Okay?" Jake said looking him square in the eyes.

"Oh, yeah, that. I'm, um, I knew you'd be difficult about it, so I confess. I used the Alpha mode on you, but it was for a good reason. Right Bella?" he said giving me a quick smile.

"Sam, he knows that you meant well. He's just being hard headed as usual."

Sam and I laughed, but Jake kept his sullen look, until I slipped my arm around him and placed my hand on his stomach. Then he loosened up and laughed too.

With the simple ceremony over, and us having talked with everyone for a few minutes, we slipped out of the council hall and started walking toward Jake's house. I felt somewhat nervous, but I also felt this change coming over me. I was feeling very possessive and wanted to be as close to Jake as I possibly could. I could feel the wolf stirring inside of me, like it was trying to become the dominate persona.

Jake insisted on carrying me into his house, with a big grin on his face. He put me down just inside the door, and I walked into the living room. I turned around to see him closing the door behind him, the grin was gone, and replaced with the look of a man who was on a mission, a mission to claim what was his. The look in his eyes burned me like the sun on a hot summer day and I could tell the wolf was struggling to become dominate within him too.

He leaned against the door, locking it behind him, and he continued to look at me until I was smoldering. Then he started unbuttoning his shirt and slid it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. I gulped loudly, and leaned against the couch for support. This was it, this was what we had hoped for, what we had been waiting for, a chance to give ourselves to each other, forever taking away the threat of losing the other to imprinting, but more importantly a chance to express the love we felt for each other in the most complete and natural way.

The next thing that came off was his shoes. I could feel my body reacting to the fact that he was taking his clothes off, just for me, but I still didn't move toward him. I wanted him to come to me. As if he could hear my thoughts, or read my expression, he took a step forward, and I tensed, but by the time he made it over to me, I almost melted into his arms.

"I've waited so long to make you mine," he breathed against my skin, as he leaned me back and let his lips flow down my neck to the top of my dress, kissing my chest, then back up to my lips again.

But that's where he stopped. After kissing me softly, he pulled away, hovering over my lips for a few moments, breathing against my mouth, then he moved away. He walked around behind me, and lifted my hair with one hand, as he began kissing the back of my neck, then over to my collar bone and back again. I let out a soft moan as he made shivers run down my spine.

He moved the other hand around to my stomach and pressed gently below my navel, as he pulled me to his body forming himself to me. I leaned into him and knew immediately what our contact was doing to him. I knew it was driving me insane, but his pressure was building and I could fell it pressed against my hips.

Again though, he pulled away and started touching me, just barely with one finger, up one arm then down it, up the other, then down it. And then it dawned on me that he was trying to make me feel more comfortable, breaking the ice and his soft touches, light kisses, and nuzzling were exactly how the wolves began their mating experience. It was all about getting to know each other, making each other feel at ease and relaxed.

I turned to face him, and my lips met his chest, as my hands slid upward, until I had reached his hair. Once my arms were around his neck, he slid his hands down my back and came to rest on my hips. I gasped as he squeezed gently, bent his knees slightly, then picked me up, pulling my legs around his waist.

Being this close and having myself wrapped around him, I again felt the possessiveness coursing through me and the wolf inside wanted to consume him, metaphorically speaking. Our lips were hot and heavy against each others and before I knew it, he had me pressed against the wall in the hallway, using the wall as support, while he let his hands roam up and into my hair.

He gently pulled the clips out and lay them on the small table beside us. He slid the broad straps of my sun dress and my bra straps off of my shoulders, then bent down and let his tongue run from the edge of my shoulder, all the way up my neck to my earlobe. He took it in between his lips, then into his mouth as his gently toyed with it.

I couldn't help the growl the formed deep in my chest, and even felt somewhat embarrassed when it escaped my lips. But he didn't mind, he was waiting for me to be the aggressive partner, mate. I was the one who would ultimately control at what pace things happened tonight. It is the way of nature and the way of the wolf.

When he finally released my earlobe, I leaned forward wrapping my self around him, burying his face against my chest, and he was more than content to be resting there between my breasts. Now it was my turn to find his ear and in doing so, I let out a heavy, moist moan, that made him shiver as he placed his hands on the wall as a brace.

"Take me to your bed Jake," I whispered in a sultry tone, and I had no more spoken his name, when he was already moving us toward the door to the bedroom.

There weren't any lights on in the house, but we didn't need any, our vision was perfect and we could see each other just as clearly as if we were outside in the daylight. As we came into the small room, I glanced around and saw that Billy had gotten a new bed for Jake, for us, and the gesture made me almost have a lump in my throat. But know wasn't the time to be sentimental about it, I had Jake with me and was about to make him mine forever.

He unwrapped my legs from around his waist and I slipped down to the bedroom floor, standing in front of him. I stepped back a few paces and looked at him hoping that every ounce of wanting and desire that I was feeling was showing on my face.

He saw it. I knew because his expression was mirroring mine, and now we were going to take the next step. I reached up my back to the top of the zipper on my dress and slowly pulled it down. With our superior hearing, we could hear as the metal made contact with each of the tiny teeth in the zipper and with each notch I felt a small jolt of energy pulse through me.

Jake's eyes were heavy with desire and I knew he wanted to take me into his arms, but I knew he would wait, wait for me to make the next move. When the zipper was finally at the bottom, I reached around and touched each shoulder, moving my hands down at a very slow pace until they came to the straps of my dress.

As I pulled them, the dress began to slip from my body and pooled around my feet on the floor. There I stood before my mate, with noting on but my bra, underwear, and sandals. I moved over toward the bed as gracefully as I could, and sat down on the edge bringing my feet and legs up so they were resting at my side, while I loosen the straps of each sandal.

Then I stretched one leg at a time out, grasping one foot at a time, as I pulled the sandals off, while looking up at Jake from under my lashes. I could hear his heart pounding in his chest and I heard him moan out a series of moans as I slid my hands up each leg before standing again in front of him.

I knew that I would never have been this seductive if it hadn't been for the call of the wild as the wolf told me what she wanted, and she wanted him. She wanted him to want her, and to be pleased with everything that she did, every move she made, every noise she made, and every touch she administered.

So I stepped forward and reached for his chest, letting my hands trail town his toned body, until I came to the top of his black jeans. I slipped my hand under the waist band, toying with his flesh there, then reached for the snap and popped it. He let out a heavy sigh and I knew he was pleased that I was finally touching him again.

I grasped the top of the zipper and began slowly lowering it, just like I had done with my own. But I was torturing him. I could feel it in the tension of his body and hear it in the rhythm of his breathing. His chest heaved up and down, but I would stay the course and it would all be so worthwhile.

My nervousness from earlier had been replaced with curiosity, and a sense of doing what felt natural and comfortable, letting nature take over in guiding my hands and movements, sensing his demeanor as I learned more about him and about his body.

When the zipper was down, and I began tugging at his jeans, I noticed an alluring aroma, musky sweet to be exact, fill the air around us, and soon realized as I removed his last remaining article of clothing that nature had a way of providing its own aphrodisiac which spilled forth from him in a scent that I couldn't resist.

My hand quickly found the rather large, healthy source and carefully explored there, sending new waves of pleasure washing over him. I wondered briefly and shouldn't have, because the possessive side of the wolf flared up again, if this was the first time had ever been touched in such an intimate way.

With one hand firmly in place, and the other sliding up his arm to his shoulder, I pulled him to me, pressing myself against his chest. I had to know, because I wanted to be the first to touch him like this.

"Jake, have you ever...am I the first?" I asked quietly, but with an edge of aggression lacing my voice.

He trembled under my touch and my grasp became tighter, I knew he would tell me the truth, especially now.

"No one has ever touched me the way you are and no one ever will. I'm yours Bella. I'm yours," he said, pressing his lips to my ear and breathing in deeply.

His hands were now moving over my shoulders and around to my bra, where he hesitated as if asking my permission, but my audible moan told him it was more than okay to loosen the hooks, which he did and then pulled the white lacy material off of my shoulders. I had to let him go so I could drop my bra to the floor and the loss of contact was almost too much for us both.

When we were touching again, he slid his hand to my waist and began pulling my underwear down, until they too fell to the ground, then he too was caught up in the natural aphrodisiac caused by the scent he encountered coming from me.

"It's so sweet, baby. The fragrance is so sweet. Please don't let me wait much longer I need you Bella. I need you," he sighed into my hair as he pulled me into his chest crushing me there.

It was then that our lips made contact and I told him with my body language that I was ready. He complied by moving us closer to the bed, pulling the cover back, and picking me up, then gently laying me down on the new bed.

He cupped one of my breasts in his hand, feeling of the texture and shape, like he was memorizing both. He bent down and let his tongue graze the tender flesh there until at last he had taken one into his mouth. If had been only human, I would have begged him to take me right then, but the wolf was stronger and wanted this to last much longer.

Jake busied himself with his exploring, while I did some of my own, but soon he was there at the place of no return, and now it was his turn to hesitate. I felt the tension run through him and his entire body stiffened.

"Bella, please tell me that _he never_.....that _you never_......" he said laying his head down upon my chest.

I stroked his soft black hair, and kissed the top of his head before letting him know that he was the only one who had ever touched me this way before too. And then his hand went lower, and I arched my back up from the bed to met his curiosity.

He too was letting nature take over and doing what he felt was right. He was in tune to my every move and sound, paying close attention to what seemed to work and what didn't. It didn't take him long to discover the ways of touching me that brought the most pleasure, and he found exactly where to touch me to make me scream his name.

And scream his name I did, when at last he took me over that glorious edge and left me waiting for him to join me. His enthusiasm was such that he was fumbling with something on the night stand, way too long, before I realized that he was thinking ahead, but I quietly reassured him that there was no need for that protective measure, and he found new ways to kiss me letting me know how happy he was that I already had that covered.

He slowly moved himself above me and I pulled my legs to each side as he began to settle down in the space provided. When he touched me with his body, just the mere tease that he gave me, I wanted more, I needed more right then. I tried to push him over, so that I could be the aggressive one, but now he was the one in charge and his low growl told me I was exactly where I needed to be, where he wanted me to be.

I pulled myself up to encase his neck with my arms. My tongue was probing and lazy as it moved over his sweet skin, driving him crazy with what I as doing. Then he pushed against me, and I felt the beginning of our union.

He stopped when I screamed, and kissed me softly murmuring his apology, but his need to claim me was intense and he couldn't wait any longer. I was already feeling relief however, being a wolf that heals quickly does have its advantages, and I was ready when he again began his task of completing our union.

When we were finally joined as one, I felt complete, he completed me and I wanted nothing more than to remain bound to him forever. He offered me pleasures I had never known, and soon we were screaming each other's names as he joined me in that blissful moment. Him taking me and I taking him, mating, making one belong to the other and I felt the burden as it was lifted.

"You're mine now. Oh thank God you're mine. No one will ever have you now but me. I love you so much Bella, Bella Black, I love you," Jake whispered over and over again, and I felt a wetness in my hair, where his face had been buried.

I moved so I could see his face, and wiped the moisture away, kissing his eyes, and cheeks, and lips softly.

"And you are mine, Jacob. No more imprinting, you belong to me, its okay now, baby. Its okay."

We lay there, holding each other so very tight, still joined, neither of us ready to give up the bond that we were sharing after waiting so long. Our breathing began to slow, and we petted and caressed each other with loving touches. Our kisses were passionate and sincere.

After a long while, I broke the silence, " let's go take a shower," I whispered against his sweaty skin.

He nodded and I grabbed some Kleenex from the night stand, and walked to the bathroom. He didn't follow at first, giving me a moment to freshen up. As I started the shower, I felt his hands tracing my sides from behind and leaned back against his taut frame, reaching up and pulling him down to kiss me, as I lay my head back against his chest.

"You have got to be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and I can't believe that you're all mine," he breathed into my ear.

I stepped into the shower and he followed, I took a wash cloth from the rack, rubbed soap on it until it was over flowing with suds, and turned to start washing him. I rubbed every inch of his body and he finally had to lean against the side of the shower for support.

I smiled triumphantly at the thought of my being able to make him weak, and continued my work until he was completely relaxed. Then I took the shampoo and rubbed it into thick black hair, and rinsed the shampoo out as he leaned into the steady stream of water.

As he did, his shoulder grazed my cheek, and I felt that natural possessiveness come over me again. The wolf inside of me wanted to mark him as hers forever, and leave behind a reminder that he was taken. I took a part of his muscular shoulder in my mouth and bit down for all I was worth.

Jake screamed out in pain, and I immediately regretted hurting him, but knew that the tender flesh that I had harmed would heal almost instantly, leaving only my mark behind.

"Bella, what are you doing to me?" he said, pulling me up to face him.

I leaned back down though forcefully, and licked the wound, aiding in the healing process.

"Now everyone will know that you are mine, when they see my mark on you."

"You marked me? You bit me?" he asked, looking puzzled, but then his eyes were filled with something else and I was on fire with the way he looked at me.

He took the wash cloth and began administering lather all over my body, and quickly washed my hair, letting the soap slid down the middle of my back. He bent over and licked from my navel, all the way up my chest until he was back at my lips, and I knew we were about to mate again.

I turned off the shower and reached for towels, each of us trying to dry off between our heated kisses. I wrapped a towel around my hair, just as he picked me up, and wrapped my legs around his waist again. Then he was carrying me back through the hallway to the bedroom.

He turned me around and lay me down across the bed, then began kissing me all over my back, neck, and waist. Then he was touching me again, and I was begging him to join with me. He pushed one of my legs up beside me and granted my request, reaching around to encircle my waist with his other arm.

This time was so intense, and we both reached the height of pleasure at the same time, then he held me as we lay on our sides coming down off of our passionate high. I made another trip to the bathroom, and came back to lie down beside him. Our bodies were hot, so the cover, and clothes weren't needed, and we fell asleep in each others arms, whispering the last _I love you's _just before closing our eyes.

I wasn't sure what time it was, but I woke up the next morning, with my stomach growling as I smelled the aroma of food. I got up, walked quietly through the house, picked up Jake's black button up shirt that was still in the living room, and into the kitchen looking for Jake.

He was standing there, in his underwear, cooking breakfast. I had to bite my lip at the sight of his bare back, muscles rippling, and his arm flexing, as I watched him make breakfast. He never turned around, he didn't need too, he could sense my presence in the room.

"Jake, why didn't you wake me up? I would have made us something to eat."

"You looked like a sleeping angel and I just couldn't wake you. Besides, I thought after last night you might need some extra rest," he said, turning to give me a smile like I had never seen on him before. He looked absolutely sinful and delicious at the same time and seeing him made me feel things, well things that I wasn't ashamed to admit to anymore.

When he saw me wearing only his black shirt, half unbuttoned, he must have thought something along the same lines, because he turned breakfast off, and was in front of me in no time, and the kitchen became the next part of the house that we found each other in.

I felt a little embarrassed knowing Billy would be back tomorrow, but he had said that this was our home, so I pushed the thought away and concentrated on what Jake was doing to me. My legs were around him, we were both panting and he had me pressed against the kitchen counter, but I didn't mind because I couldn't get enough of him. He was everywhere, all around me, in me, I was breathing him and tasting him, but it wasn't enough.

He slowed his movements for a moment and looked into my eyes, "what you did to me last night in the shower. So help me I'll never forget that feeling. I wanted you so bad right then, I still do," he said as he kissed me and slipped his tongue deep inside my mouth, with me returning the loving probing action and that was it, as we took each other again.

He held me wrapped in his arms for the longest time, gently rubbing my back where it had been pressed against the counter, then I went to freshen up.

"Um, don't put on anything, I want to see you eat breakfast dressed just like that," he said in a husky voice.

So I complied, only adding some fresh underwear as I passed by the bedroom. When I came into the kitchen, he was smiling at me and I think licking his lips. He had two plates of food sitting side by side piled high with scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, and buttered toast. I started pulling the chair out opposite of him, but he shook his head and sat down patting his lap.

"You can't eat if I'm in your lap," I said, giving him a questioning look.

"I'll manage, besides, that's where I want you, so come here."

So I complied and sat across his lap, leaning one elbow on the table and pulling the plate in front of me, and tried to eat, while he did the same.

"This is so good Jake. I didn't know you could cook."

"Well, dad and I usually take turns. So I manage."

When we finished eating, I cleaned up the kitchen, then Jake called me to the living room where he took me into his arms on the sofa and way lay there, holding each other and talking softly, until we fell back to asleep again.


	14. Home For The Weekend

I had no intention of waiting this long to update this story and actually didn't realize how long it had been until last week. For those of you I kept promising an update to, here it is, even if it's a bit late. I'm not sure why this one was so tough, but I also had the holidays in there too. Thanks to everyone for reading my stories.

**Also, I have some exciting news everyone!! I have been very fortunate to have several of my fics, To Live Again, Finding The Light, and The Wolf Within nominated in The Howling Wolf Awards!! Thanks so much for the nominations and I would appreciate your votes. **

**Vote Here - hxxp://thehowlingwolfawards (dot) webs (dot) (change "xx" to "tt and remove (dot) replacing it with a period).**

**Further, Finding The Light and A Stranger In His Land have both been nominated in the 2009 Twilight Awards!! Thanks again for the nominations and I would appreciate your votes.**

**Vote Here - hxxp://forum (dot) /forum/CuriosityKilled_The_Cat/69076/ (change "xx" to "tt and remove (dot) replacing it with a period). **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Home For The Weekend

Jake's POV

Her cheek was against my chest, when I woke up that afternoon. Her breathing was slow and steady, her heart beating a slow rhythm in tune with mine. I stroked the chestnut strands of her hair that pooled across my chest and shoulder, kissing her softly.

She was mine now and I loved the woman sleeping in my arms in ways that were beyond words. It was hard to fathom how two people could love each other so much—so much that it felt like she was inside of me—a part of me.

Just the thought of how much I loved her, made the need build inside of me to the point that I felt like I might evaporate if we weren't joined together. The way she looked curled up on me in my black shirt, unbuttoned down to her waist, was breathtaking.

I let my hand brush across her chest and teased at the top of her breast. Her eyes fluttered and she looked up at me with sleepy eyes that began to fill with desire the moment they met mine. She pushed herself up onto her elbow and bowed her head down over my chest.

Her tongue was quick and hot as she slid it along my chest coming to rest on the already aroused nipple. I never knew how much pleasure could be gained from having your mate manipulate this part of the body.

"I want you even more now than I did last night. How can that be possible, honey? I can't get enough of you," I almost growled against her lips as I began greedily claiming them for my own.

"Jake, I love you," she whispered, between our labored breaths.

I got up and slid her onto her back on the couch, pausing long enough to see her beautiful body, framed in my black shirt. I pulled one leg up and ran my hand down its silky length, as I placed kisses from her ankle all the way to her inner thigh.

She was luring me to her with her fresh, sweet, scent and I couldn't resist. I had no intentions of resisting, but I knew she was still the dominate part of _us _during this first mating ritual and she would guide me to what was pleasing to her.

She sat up and before I knew it, she was straddling me, sitting across my lap and pressing against me. Reaching down, she and unbuttoned the last two buttons of the black shirt, and opened it exposing herself for me. I waited and watched her eyes for a hint of what she wanted me to do, but she soon made it very clear what she wanted, as she sat up on her knees, pressing her chest to my lips as she caressed the top of my head.

As she ran her fingers through my hair and along my scalp, I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine. I had slid by hands under the shirt and was holding her up by her ribs as I moved over her chest, tasting, kissing, and teasing her tender flesh.

"Jake.....Jake.....," she called out and all I wanted to do was please her.

"Yes baby, tell me what you want," I panted, still kissing her chest.

"The bedroom," she said, motioning toward the hallway with her head.

I scooted forward and stood up, holding her tight against me, as I ran my hands over her hips. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and our lips met, then she slid her tongue across my lips and whimpered, as she begged for admittance.

She was driving me crazy. I couldn't walk and kiss her like she wanted, at the same time, so I moved over to the wall and pushed her carefully against it, as I raised her hands up over her head. The feeling was so strong and I wanted to be one with her again, but she wanted to be in the bedroom.

I began bringing our arms down and as I did, a picture fell off the wall and the glass broke when it hit the floor, but even the sound of breaking glass didn't deter us from our passion-filled task at hand. I quickly grabbed her hips again and pushed us off the wall as I started down the hallway to my bedroom.

When we got inside, I was about to lay her on the bed, when she whispered, "Let me down, Jake."

I complied and slid her down my body, making sure she felt _everything_ on her way down. I moaned as certain parts of our bodies collided and was aching when the brief contact was broken. Then she was pushing me down onto the bed and reaching to remove my underwear at the same time.

I helped her, by moving my hips upward as she slid them off and down my thighs. She was looking at my entire body as she let her fingers trail back up my thigh. She got off the bed, and stood beside it, dropping first the shirt, and then her own underwear onto the floor.

Our eyes meet, she took a deep breath, then climbed back onto the bed and straddled my waist, as she lay down upon my chest. I stroked her hair for a moment, kissing trails along any exposed flesh I could reach, but my need was so incredibly strong that I found my hands on her hips, lifting her up with ease, as I positioned myself and brought her down to meet me.

She gasped and so did I as our bodies became one, moving in motions so graceful yet ultimately satisfying. I caressed her back and slid my hand under her hair, pulling her forward to meet my lips. I explored her mouth, our tongues dancing along with each others, then she pulled away and sat up on me.

I was pinned beneath her and I couldn't think of any other place I'd rather be, but I needed to move, so I began pushing against her, but she bore down on me, holding me in place with the increasing strength of her gorgeous thighs.

But I couldn't take her being the dominate one this time. I needed her and she needed me. She must have seen the frustration and want in my eyes, because she nodded her head, releasing the grip she held me in with her thighs and let me began to move and together our bodies danced in harmony.

She took my hand and led me to the perfect spot on her body and I knew she needed me to touch her there. When I did, it wasn't long before she began to shudder and she pulled me with her to that wonderful paradise where love and passion coexist.

I held her in my arms for a long time, not wanting to let her go, but she finally raised her head and motioned toward the hallway. She grabbed some Kleenex and we both went to the bathroom to freshen up. When we came back to the bedroom, we collapsed on the bed and just held each other.

Bella's head was resting on my chest and my arm was around her, nothing between us, and it was natural the way it should be, both of us exposed to each other—to our mate. I breathed in inhaling her sweetness and sighed, "I have one more night with you and most of the day tomorrow, but I'm already missing you," I whispered against her soft, chestnut hair.

"I know. I was thinking the same thing. But you'll come see me sometimes, won't you, Jake?"

"I have a feeling I'll be in your room every night for a while at least, until you can get away and come down here maybe on the weekends. We'll make it work, honey. I promise."

"I feel different now, Jake. I feel like you and I are a part of each other and no one will ever come between us."

"I feel it too, Bells. I feel it too."

I traced patterns across her shoulder and kissed her hair. When we had been like that, lost in our own little world of tender caresses for what seemed like hours, she propped up on her elbow and asked if I was hungry. It was now getting late in the day and our late breakfast had worn off.

We got up and Bella pulled my black shirt back on along with her underwear, while I pulled on my underwear and a pair of cut off shorts. We walked hand in hand toward the kitchen, but when we got to the spot where the picture had fallen off the wall, Bella pulled me to a halt.

"Jake, I'm so sorry," she said, kneeling down to pick up the shards of broken glass.

"It's okay. I suppose if that's all that gets broken, we'll be doing good," I said, laughing.

I took the pieces of glass and wrapped them in paper towels before putting them into the trash can. Bella swept up the smaller pieces with the whisk broom and dust pan then washed up to start making something for dinner.

We worked together in the kitchen and she put two well-seasoned steaks in to broil while I put a couple of potatoes in the microwave to cook. I took the lettuce, tomato, onion, and carrots out of the refrigerator and got the chopping board.

Bella started washing the vegetables, while I pulled out the knife, and I started cutting things up while she got the bowl. It was amazing how we seemed to know almost what the other was thinking and our moves, even in the kitchen, were so in tuned with each other.

I offered a bite of tomato to her and she nipped at my finger before taking it into her mouth along with my finger. She was playful, yet sensual at the same time, and I couldn't keep from pulling her into my arms.

"What do you say after we eat dinner, we go for a run? It'll be dark soon and I would love to have you by my side for a moonlight jaunt?" I said, kissing from her lips down her neck.

So after we ate and cleaned up the kitchen, we slipped out the back door and stood in the shadows of the forest and took of our clothes. I watched Bella as she fastened the shirt and her underwear to the leather string she had brought with her around her leg.

"You're even more beautiful out here. You belong in the forest, we belong here together," I said, moving over to give her a kiss.

"This is where I want to be, Jake. I do belong with you. I'm so glad I finally realized that."

I stepped back and thrust myself forward, letting the wolf take me, then I watched as Bella turned into the gorgeous sable wolf and we took off running together. We ran at speeds that would make a normal person dizzy, as we darted through the underbrush, ferns, and broken branches.

The freedom we both felt then was immeasurable and I thought life couldn't get much better than this. Our minds joined as we ran and I began to hear Bella's thoughts more clearly than ever before.

"_I can hear you loud and clear now. Maybe it's because we're now mates,"_ I speculated.

"_I like the sound of that. You know you're my one and only. Don't you?" _she said.

"_I better be,"_ I replied and punched it into high gear.

We ran all the way to Forks and made a loop around Bella's house. She wanted to check on Charlie, then we ran back toward my house. We were just about to cut through the stretch near the shore when two other minds connected with ours.

"_Hey, I thought you two wouldn't emerge until the last possible minute on Sunday?" _Quil said, and I could imagine the smirk on his face, had he been in human form.

"_Well, we wanted to get out for some fresh air. Besides, you know it's hard to tame the wolf within,"_ I chimed back.

"_So, Bella, how's it feel to be Mrs. Black?" _Embry asked.

"_I wouldn't trade it for anything,"_ she replied, and I saw a few flickers of our passionate last couple of days as she began remembering, then she realized she had slipped and closed her mind as she sealed those thoughts for a more private time.

When we got closer to my house, Bella and I stopped. I phased and had just pulled on my shorts when Quil and Embry emerged from the tree line. They were both looking smug, whispering to each other, and Quil even punched Embry in the shoulder.

"What are you two doing? Aren't you supposed to be on patrol?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

They just stood there looking at me with goofy grins on their faces and I'm sure they had a million and one questions for me along with a few cocky wise cracks, but I wasn't in the mood for their antics.

Bella had stayed back waiting, I'm sure hoping that Laurell and Hardy would move on so she could phase. After all, she just had my shirt and her underwear with her. I had just moved from the shadows into a stream of rays flooding the forest from the moon, when Quil spotted the mark Bella had given me last night.

"Jacob Black, what in the hell is that on your shoulder?" he asked.

But before I could answer, Embry was whispering, "Jake, she.....she marked you?"

I hadn't realized it was that noticeable and found myself reaching up to feel of the spot. Okay, maybe it's just a guy thing, but I couldn't suppress the _eat your freaking wolf heart's out_ smile that spread across my face. And as I recalled how it had felt when Bella did it, I found myself wishing we were alone right now.

"Jake, we so have to talk, man....." Quil started, but was stopped stone cold when Bella walked out of the shadows, wearing my black shirt and barely anything else.

He and Embry both swallowed hard and I smiled like the king of the castle when she came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Hey, Bella," Embry said, taking in a gulp of air.

"Bella.....Jake.....oh man...." Quil stuttered out.

"Well guys, if there's nothing pressing going on out here tonight, I think my wife and I will retire for the evening," I said, bending down picking Bella up bridle style and giving them a flashy grin as I turned toward my house.

"Yeah, I'm sure you two have a lot more to do than stand around here talking to us," Quil, said sounding almost regretful.

"Bye, Bella. I'll see you around," Embry said, giving her a little wave.

"Bye guys," Bella called over my shoulder as she snuggled up next to me in my arms.

As we walked toward the house, I could hear Embry, "Ouch, what was that for?"

"You didn't have to stare at her like that. Jake won't let us be around her anymore," Quil said.

"What? I wasn't the one with my mouth hanging open. You were. But, dang she looks good. I think being a wolf and being married has brought out her inner beauty."

Leave it to good ole Embry to be the philosophically romantic one of the two.

"Man. She's just freakin hot. That's all. Jake is one lucky sucker," Quil finished, as their voices began to fade.

I could tell Bella was blushing, by the way she hid her face against my chest. I knew if I had heard those two jokers then so had she.

"It's okay. They're right you know. But I'm the only one who gets to appreciate you being so _freakin hot_," I said, laughing as I picked up the pace and ran the rest of the way back to the house.

"I'll tell you who's hot," she said, as I put her back on her feet, "And that would be you," she said, running her finger under my chin, teasing me, before turning and sashaying up onto the porch and into the house.

She was two steps ahead of me and as I closed the door behind me, I saw the black shirt lying on the floor, then a few feet beyond that were her underwear. I heard the water running in the bathroom and she called to me, "I'm taking a shower, if you're interested."

Who could resist an invitation like that, so I dropped my clothes and went to join her in the shower. We stayed in there playing, rubbing soap on each other, laughing and talking, until the hot water was all gone.

When we had gotten dried off, we got ready for bed and Bella smoothed out the sheets from earlier before we lay down. As we settled down into bed together and found our way into each other's arms, Bella peeked up at me and said, "You know, so much has happened so fast. If you stop and think about it your head might start spinning."

"Then don't think about it. We just have tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that to look forward to. We have our future to think about now."

"Yeah, I'll be graduating in a few months, then we'll have the summer. I was thinking I might get a job at the library or that collectibles book and music store downtown in Forks. If I work the whole summer, we can put the money up and save it to try and get our own place."

"I don't want you to work unless you want to. I'm going to see if I can get on at Trey's Garage in Forks and maybe work at the general store on the weekends here in La Push. I'll take care of us, baby."

"Hey, we're in this together, so we'll both work."

"What about after the summer? Do you want to go to college, maybe in Seattle?"

"We'll see. Right now we just have to think about us for the rest of the weekend and I'm sure everything else will come in good time," she said, then she closed her eyes and rested there on my shoulder, wrapped safe and secure in my arms.

I watched her sleep for the next two hours, listening to her breathing, her heart beating against my side, and I was content. When I finally became drowsy, I pressed my face into her hair and fell asleep inhaling her sweet fragrance.

The morning came too quickly and I knew that we were down to the last few hours we would be spending together for the weekend—our honeymoon weekend, so I wanted it to be special.

I slipped out of bed and down the hall the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and freshened up then went to the kitchen to make Bella a big breakfast. When I had everything ready, I found the bed tray that my mom used to use for me when I was sick, placed a plate full of eggs, biscuits, sausage, hash browns, and orange juice on it and made my way back to the bedroom. I was giving Bella breakfast in bed.

I sat the tray on the floor beside the bed and leaned down over her, kissing her forehead, her nose, and her cheek, "hey, beautiful. Wake up. It's time for breakfast."

"Um, wha....Jake, I.....mmm, it smells good in here," she said, groggily looking up at me.

I moved off the bed, retrieved the tray and turned back toward her, "Sit up against the headboard," I told her, then I placed the tray across her legs.

"Jake, you didn't have to do this. You make me feel bad," she said, smiling at me with watery eyes.

"Why? I thought you might like a little extra lovin today. After all, you're always cooking and feeding everyone else, so I wanted to give you a little something back."

"This is so sweet. Have I told you lately how sweet you are?" she asked as she took a bite of eggs.

"Well......"

"Okay, come here. You're sharing this with me."

I sat down on the bed beside her and leaned against the headboard. She took a few more bites of egg and a bite of biscuit then turned to me, looking at me with burning, needy eyes, and offered me a sausage with her own fingers. I opened my mouth and she put it inside, she wiped her fingers along my lips, then licked them herself after she was finished feeding me.

My intentions hadn't exactly been this seductive, but I was pulled into her web and I was not about to resist her.

She ate a few more bites, then offered me the half of the biscuit she was eating from, again feeding it to me. This continued until the plate was clean and my libido was raging. She moved the tray, leaning over the edge of the bed, sitting it on the floor, then she got up on her knees and moved over to where my legs were stretched out and climbed up on me.

"Jake, I'm still hungry and I only want you to take away my hunger," she whispered as she ran her tongue over my lips removing any excess crumbs that remained.

I pulled her to me, hard and tight, and I heard a huff of wind escape her as our bodies collided, then we were tangled together, two bodies becoming one, and she called my name again and again, as we feed each other's desires until they were extinguished for now.

After Bella freshened up, we lay on the bed regaining our strength. I leaned up on my elbow and hovered over her, looking into her soft brown eyes. I moved strands of sweat soaked chestnut hair away from her face and smiled down at the woman of my dreams.

"Okay, honey. What's the plan for tonight, because I have to see you again?"

"Hum, well, I could meet you in the woods after my dad goes to bed around ten thirty, or.....," she said, dragging her nails across my chest gently, "You could sneak into my window later."

"I think until we get good at this sneaking around bit, I might better come to your room. Will you listen for me?"

"Are you kidding? I'll be waiting, wide awake until you come see me," she said, kissing me tenderly.

"Okay, it's a date then."

"And now, I need to get this place cleaned up. I don't want Billy coming home thinking all we did all weekend was....well you know," she said, and I saw her blush as she got up and pulled on a T-shirt, before getting the tray and heading to the kitchen.

I pulled on my underwear and shorts and followed her, "I don't know. I'm sure he would understand that I had no choice but to comply with the wants, needs, and demands of a _she wolf _that happened to be trying to tame me. He'd probably say, '_at a boy,_'" I said, laughing.

"Jake. Do I have to make the cliche comment that 'all you men are alike'?" she said, swatting me on the arm.

"You'd be lying if you did, cause I'm not like all the other men," I said, grabbing her around the waist, then reaching down to pull her against me by her hips.

I kissed her and she smiled against my mouth, "I know. I have the best one in the whole wide world," she said, before pulling away and running to the bathroom.

When she had gotten dressed, she went into super woman mode and stripped the sheets from the bed, putting them into the washer, while she sorted our clothes and made a pile of towels and dish clothes, then she went to the kitchen to clean the mess I had made during breakfast.

We talked and laughed as we worked around the house together, and by late afternoon. We had made the bed with clean sheets, washed, dried, and folded all the laundry and linens. And Bella even insisted on putting a pot roast in for dinner for my dad and me.

"I suppose we need to go check in with Sam. We need to find out what the schedule will be this week," I said, setting the picture on the hall table that we had knocked off the wall yesterday. I'd have to find a new piece of glass for that one, I thought.

"Okay. You want to walk? It looks like a pretty day, or what's left of it," she said, taking me by the hand.

"Sure, sure."

So we walked out of the house and down the road toward Sam's. He was just coming out onto the porch when we came up into his yard.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you two for at least a couple more hours," he said, giving me a look and smiling sheepishly.

"We needed to check in with you and see how things were going and what our patrols would be this week. We are _somewhat_ out of touch," I said, pulling Bella to me and wrapping one arm around her.

"You two are glowing," he said quietly, "I mean you both look very happy. Have you figured out how you'll see each other?"

"Yeah, we've made some preliminary plans," Bella said, smiling at me.

"Okay, well, I've been thinking that with things being quite since we took out the last vampires, that we would do some rotations. That gives everyone a day off in between patrols. I thought about having you two run together, but I changed that..."

"What?" I blurted out.

"Hear me out, Jake. I think you should pair off with someone else while you patrol, just for a few weeks, until you get more....well.....adjusted to things. You'll both have clearer heads and be able to assess danger much better if you aren't distracted by each other."

"Sam, you don't think that I could get distracted by....."

"You'd better still get distracted by me. We've only been together for three days, but our honeymoon is by no means over," I said, giving her a kiss to remind her how much I wanted her to be distracted, just not at the wrong times.

"Okay. Sam's right. I totally agree. So who are we partnering with?" Bella asked.

"I've written out this schedule so you both will have some sort of way to plan all the things you'll be juggling, but if we all follow the schedule, it will be easier on everyone giving us all a little break."

"Okay, so I've got tonight and Bella has tomorrow night, then we'll both be off on Tuesday night. I see, that sounds good Sam. I think we can fit it all in," I said, looking back at him.

We told Sam goodbye, and went back to my house. Bella started getting her things together and I could tell that she was getting sad, but wouldn't say anything. She finished up dinner and left it on the stove for us. I had been watching her while she flitted around trying to keep herself busy.

She was making another trip to the sink to wash her hands, when I stepped in front of her blocking her path, "What?" she said, looking all innocent.

"I can see not only see that you're getting sad, I can feel it too," I said, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"I am. I can't lie to you, but I knew it would happen. I just don't want to leave you," she said, with tears in her eyes.

"Okay, this is how we are going to look at things. I thought about this last night while I watched you sleep. We spend so many hours a day at school, we wouldn't be together then anyway, and so many hours asleep, which we could be together but we'd be asleep and only have the comfort of being near each other, so those will be our special times, the nights we get to hold each other while we sleep. But the rest of the time, we'll just wait for those precious moments when we can really spend time together and that will make them all the more worthwhile."

"Okay," she said, wiping away a tear, before looking up at the clock.

It was almost six o'clock and she needed to be going back to Charlie's. I couldn't think of it as home for her anymore, because home for her was with me, but I didn't dare say that out loud.

I helped her put her things in her truck and opened the door for her. When she climbed in, I climbed in right beside her and gently slid her across the seat, "You didn't think I was going to let you drive back alone, did you?"

"I had hoped not," she said, offering a weak smile.

So, I drove her back to Forks and helped her carry her things inside. Charlie wasn't in yet, but if I knew him, he'd be there any minute. The fish had probably stopped biting by now.

"Well. I guess this is it then. I better get out of here before your dad comes in wanting to know where the Rabbit is. What time do you want me to stop by, my sexy lady?"

"If you talk like that, I won't let you leave. I'll lock you in my room," she said in a very alluring tone, as she found her way into my arms.

"I like the sound of that, but would it be _locking_ me up, if I go up there willingly?"

"Funny, very funny. I've got to make Charlie's dinner. But I'll see you later."

I kissed her all the way to the front door, then watched her through the window as she started picking things up in the living room until she disappeared into the kitchen, then I ran into the woods, undressed, and phased.

As I ran through the trees, I felt the distance building between us as my stride carried me closer to La Push. I didn't know how all of this would play out, but at least, Bella and I didn't have to worry about imprinting anymore. It would be our love that kept us strong and bound together.

When I got back to my house, I had just phased and pulled my clothes on, when I heard my dad rolling up onto the front porch. I walked around the side of the house and grabbed his chair from behind, giving him a quick shove.

"Hey now. Is that anyway to treat the man who let you and your mistress spend the weekend in my chateau? You did leave it in one piece I hope? Well, it looks okay from the outside."

"Dad, watch it, or I'll spin you around and push you back down," I said laughing.

"Get me inside, I want to have a look at you and this old house," he ordered.

When he went inside, he surveyed the interior and took a deep breath savoring the aroma of the meal Bella had prepared.

"She didn't have to do that, Jake," he said, suddenly looking quite solemn.

"Dad, she wanted you to have a nice meal when you got home to thank you for letting us have the place to ourselves all weekend. She also washed the clothes and cleaned up the place."

"So are you okay, son? I know it's going to be hard leaving her."

"Yeah, it is. But I'm going back tonight and we've sort of got things worked out for now. Are you ready to eat?"

"You bet I am. It smells wonderful and I want to hear all about your weekend. Well, not everything, but I want to know how you two are doing," he said, as he went to the bathroom to wash up.

I put dinner on the table and a couple of plates. I guess I had a big smile on my face when he rolled into the kitchen, as I remembered _different _things about the weekend.

"I have to say, you look happier than I've seen you in ages, Jake. I guess the weekend went well?"

"It did. It was great. We really got to know each other and I feel this bond with her now," I said, looking up at him thoughtfully.

"I do too, son. And my bond is with her cooking skills. No offense, but you're not the best cook in the world."

"What? Bella thought I cooked like an expert. I cooked for her, um, let me think, twice this weekend."

"Sure, sure, son. Pass me the roast."

We talked while we ate and enjoyed the food Bella had prepared. It just didn't seem right though, not having her sitting at the table with us. When we had finished eating, my dad and I cleaned the kitchen up together and put the left overs in the refrigerator.

I got things ready for school the next day, did one math assignment that I obviously had not had time to do over the weekend, then tried to lie down and take a short nap, before I went back to Forks. I tossed around on my bed for a few minutes, but I already needed Bella there with me.

I felt restless and wanted to go see her, but I knew I needed some rest, so I set my alarm, and closed my eyes, pretending she was lying beside me. It wasn't that difficult, considering her scent was still so heavy in my room, so I breathed her in and drifted off to sleep.

When my alarm went off around ten o'clock, I sat up on the edge of the bed and rubbed my eyes, but it didn't take me long to wake up, knowing I would be seeing Bella in a few minutes.

I told my dad goodnight and that I would probably be in later, then I pulled the door closed behind me. I was on my way to the woods to phase when Sam and Paul came up.

"Hey, you set for tonight?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'll join up with Embry about midnight and we'll run until one-thirty, just like the schedule said," I replied.

"You okay, Jake?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, and I'll be even better in about fifteen minutes."

"So you're on your way to Forks?" Sam asked.

"You darn right I am. So, if you gents will excuse me," I replied, walking further into the forest to phase.

I ran as fast as I could to get back to Forks. When I was finally standing outside of Bella's house, I phased, pulled on my shorts, and climbed the tree by her window, then onto the eave of the house. She had left the window open, which worried me, but how else could I get in quietly.

When I got into her room, I slid the window closed behind me, then turned around to see her lying in the bed, propped up on one elbow wait for me. I could see her smile in the dim light of the room and that was all I needed.

I stretched out on the bed beside her, pulling her into a tight embrace, and kissing the top of her head.

"I thought you'd never get here," she whispered softly as she scooted closer to me and wrapped her arm around my chest.

We stayed like that, wrapped up in each other's arms until it was time for me to go patrol. I kissed her gently on the forehead, told her I loved her, and that I would see her tomorrow after school, then climbed back out the window. She was probably asleep by the time I phased, which made me feel a somewhat better, knowing she was getting some rest, even if I wasn't with her.


	15. The Secret That Couldn't Be Kept

Hey everyone!! I'm finally updating again. I've missed hearing from you guys, so I had to get another chapter out. I wanted to let you know that if anything happens to my story and if gets removed, I will have a current link to wherever it is housed here: **hxxp://packchronicles (.) livejournal (.) com/ **- at the Pack Chronicles, a library of pack fic links that's a part of the Live Journal Community I help mod called Black Pack. We are tying to keep the links to as many pack fics as we can find accurate. Thanks to everyone for reading my story.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

The Secret That Couldn't Be Kept

Bella's POV

The morning bathed me in light from my window and a smile was on my lips when I rolled over, but it soon faded when I realized that the other end of my pillow as cold and that Jake wasn't there with me.

I climbed out of bed, trying not to let his absence get me down, even though it was hard after having spent almost three days with him. As I hurried to the bathroom to start getting ready for school, I tried to find comfort in the fact that I would be seeing him in just a matter of hours and until then, I had so many memories to replay in my mind.

The kitchen was empty when I finally made it down to grab some breakfast. I settled for a quick bowl of cereal and two slices of toast, hoping that would hold me until lunch, then left for school.

The drive, though not long, gave me time to reflect on the weekend and I couldn't believe I was now secretly married to Jake. He was finally mine and I was his, we just had to make it for the next few months then we could be together out in the open and not have to hide our love and union.

When I got to school the parking lot was filling up with other students making their way to class. I jumped out of my truck and grabbed my backpack as I hurried into the building. The student bodies flowed through the double doors and I just tried to blend right in, but fate would not see it that way and Mike merged into the flow with me.

"Hey, Bella. How was your weekend?" he asked holding the door open for me.

"Oh, it was great. Just perfect," I replied with a smile much larger than I wanted to exhibit, but I couldn't help myself.

"I'm glad to see you so happy this morning. It must have been _some_ weekend to have you looking that radiant. You look great today. You know that?"

"Um, thanks Mike. Hey, I've got to get to class. I'll see you around," I said, as I tried to make my escape.

"Bella, wait," Mike said, taking me by the arm and moving me across the hall to a nook in the lockers where he guided me into the notched out area between the last row of lockers and the wall, leaned me against the wall, and placed a hand on the wall above my head leaning in a little too close for comfort. "I just want you to know that if things don't work out with this guy,_ Black_, that you'll give me a chance. I'd really like to get to know you better," he said, and I almost felt bad for him because he had cut out all the games and was honestly telling me how he felt.

"Mike, you're a very nice guy and I like you as a friend, but Jake isn't going anywhere, not now. He and I have something very special. I hope you understand and I hope that you will find someone who will be the kind of girl you deserve. I really wish that for you," I said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Okay. Okay, I get the picture, but you can't blame me for trying."

"I'll see you around Mike," I said, pushing off the wall and sliding past him on my way to class.

That was weird, I thought. I had no idea what people would think about me being with someone who was never around this stupid school, but they would just have to take my word for it that Jake and I were together.

The rest of the morning I found myself in one solid daydream. Jake was all I could think about. I saw his face when we woke up together, remembered how it felt to hold him while we went to sleep, and how perfect things seemed to be when I was with him.

I kept catching myself smiling for no reason and by lunch, Angela had caught up with me and was giving me a hard time.

"You must have had a fabulous weekend and it wasn't because you spent time shopping with me?" she teased as we sat down at the table in the lunchroom.

"I did. I had the best weekend of my life," I replied, and I know my face was beet red, I could feel the heat.

"Well, when are you going to fill me in on the details?"

"Oh, there's really not much to tell," I said, skating around the truth. "Hey, besides how are things going with you and Eric? Has he asked you out yet?"

I thought if I got her mind off of me, she might forget about what she was asking and that way I wouldn't feel bad for not telling her everything.

"Well, actually he did ask me out. He invited me over for dinner on Friday night. He said his mom had some new recipe she wanted to try out on someone other than a family member so he thought of me. Does that sound weird, or what?" she said, laughing.

"You are so lucky," I replied, and we continued to talk as we ate our lunch.

That afternoon was more of the same. I was lost in daydream after daydream and even got called on a few times for questions in class, because I looked like I wasn't paying attention. Which I wasn't, but I made smooth recoveries every time.

When school was over, I threw my extra books into my locker and practically ran to get out of the school ready to go see Jake, but as I pushed the door open and stepped outside, taking in a deep breath, I smelled the most tantalizing aroma and quickly began scanning the parking lot for the source.

I saw him leaning against my truck. The black T-shirt he was wearing was stretched tight against his hard body and the smoldering look in his dark eyes, told me all I needed to know. I ran down the sidewalk, not particularly caring who saw me, but I did try to keep from knocking anyone down to get to him.

His arms came out and caught me, just as I jumped into them and his lips quickly found their way to mine, as we lost ourselves in an embrace of passion.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped as I pulled away from the heat of his lips.

He looked down at me, then quickly scanned the crowd of students that were still exiting the building.

"I've thought about you all day and I had to come. I wanted everyone here to know that you're taken. That you're mine now," he said, as he took my face in his hands and leaned me against the side of my truck, kissing me again.

Jake looked back up and stiffened against me. I followed his line of sight to where Mike was standing glaring at him. I guess this was proof enough for him that Jake and I were really together.

I didn't hear anyone walking around my truck until Angela cleared her throat and I looked over to see her rocking back and forth on her heels.

"So, this is the reason you've been on cloud nine? Hello, I'm Angela," she said, extending her hand to Jake.

"You're Bella's friend, right? I'm Jacob Black. Bella's.....um.....boyfriend," he said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Jacob. I hope to hear more about you," she said, winking at me.

"Angela," I said, feeling my face turn bright red.

Jake just laughed and pulled me against his side in a tight, possessive manner and I loved how it felt to be showing him off to my world.

"Well you two go have fun. I'll see you tomorrow, Bella. Bye Jacob," she said, waving as she walked to her car.

"Bye. Nice to meet you Angela," Jake called after her. "So, is there anyone else I need to let know that you're spoken for? I'll be glad to have a talk with them," he said, smiling at me.

"No. I think you've about covered everyone here and those that didn't see your public display of affection will surely hear about it from someone else by tomorrow," I said, pulling him toward the cab of my truck.

"Excellent," he said as he opened the door for me and patted my butt as he helped me inside.

"You know you can't just come around here, kissing me like that and touching me like that without it causing a chain reaction?" I said, running my finger up and down his bronze arm.

"Good. Then I got my message across to you too," he said, giving me a cocky little grin as he cranked my truck and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So what did you have in mind?" I asked.

"You," was all he said, as he drove toward La Push.

When we got just on the outskirts of the reservation, he pulled onto a gravel road, then turned onto a dirt road and went far enough down it that my truck was obscured from the view of the main road. He killed the truck and turned to look at me.

"I missed you so much today, Jake," I whispered, as he brushed the hair away from my face.

"I know. I couldn't think of anything but you. I even thought I smelled the scent of your hair a few times and had to snap myself out of it. I hope it gets easier. It has to get easier," he said softly as he pulled me to him and kissed me gently.

That was all it took for me and I wrapped myself around him, determined to never let him go. But as our breathing became labored and the cab of the truck began to get steamy, Jake opened the door and grinned at me as he looked out at the seclusion of the forest.

We started climbing out of the truck and pulling our clothes off, phasing at the same time. Jake circled around me and licked both sides of my muzzle then nibbled at my ear before turning and taking off at full speed through trees.

But I wasn't about to let him get away from me, not after nibbling on my ear, so chased after him as fast as I could until he was just out of reach. I was right on his heels. But I caught him and got his undivided attention when I snapped at his bushy tail.

He spun around, breathing heavily, and phased taunting me to do the same but I hesitated for a few moments as I drank in the sight of him standing before me so strong, yet so vulnerable and in need of me being in his arms.

I phased then and waded through the ferns at our feet until I was standing right in front of him. He stretched out his hand and lifted my chin up to look at his face. The next thing I knew, we were gently tumbling down into the sea of ferns and sinking into our own private fantasy.

Our kisses became urgent, our hands searching and claiming, our bodies entwined, as our love and need for each other grew. We were both lost in the throws of passion, calling each other's names, whispering our devotion and adoration for each other and we were both so very close to the point of utter ecstacy when Jake began licking the tender flesh just above my collar bone.

The sensation of his hot, wet tongue on my skin made me shiver. He bit down on me where he was licking and I screamed out in pain, yet triumphed in pleasure as we both peaked together. His jaws relaxed and he began cleaning my wound. When he had finished and it had already begun to heal, he finally spoke.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, but I had to do that. I had to give you my mark. I had to put it there so that the whole world would know that you are mine. I'm sorry, baby. Please forgive me?"

"Shhh, it's okay Jake. It doesn't hurt anymore. Besides, I know how it feels to need to mark your mate. Remember?" I asked, letting my tongue dart out and taste of the salty flesh over the mark I had given him the first night we were together.

"How could I forget? You're sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I love you though," I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too," he said as he returned my kiss. "I'd love to just lay here with you the rest of the day, but I think Leah wanted us to come over this afternoon. She and Embry are at her house."

"I'd rather stay here with you too."

"I'm sure we would give in to starvation sooner or later," he said, pulling me to my feet and laughing.

We phased and began racing back to my truck, phased again and started looking for our clothes. I pulled on my underwear, socks, and jeans, but I was still missing my bra. I looked up to see Jake slinging it around on his finger like he had won a prize, so I walked over and tried to snatch it from his hand.

"Jake, let me have that back," I said, watching his facial expression turn into a mischievous grin.

He had already gotten dressed in everything but his shirt so we both stood there topless while I reached up trying to retrieve my bra from him as he held it higher and higher into the air. I could tell that I wasn't winning this little battle so I started kissing him across his chest, teasing his dark nipples with my tongue and wrapping my arms around his waist so that my exposed breasts were rubbing up against his abdomen and it worked.

"All right. You win, but if you don't stop that I may have to take those clothes back off again," he said, giving me a sexy smirk.

"And what makes you think I would resist?"

"Mmm, that's what I like to hear," Jake said, as he handed over the article of clothing he had captured.

We finished getting dressed, climbed into my truck, and Jake turned us around heading toward La Push. I sat as close to him as I could with my hand on his thigh. I guess I was absentmindedly drawing patterns on his thigh because he reached down and took my hand in his and brushed his lips across my cheek.

"What's on your mind, Bella?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about you, about us, about the pack, I guess about everything," I replied looking out the window.

"Well promise me you won't be worrying about things. It's all working out," Jake said, nudging me in the side causing me to look up at him as he offered me the smile that could make everything okay.

We rode the rest of the way in silence, just holding hands and enjoying being close to each other. When we got to Leah's house, Jake killed the truck, opened the door, and slid out gently pulling me with him.

When my feet were on the ground, he put his arms around pulling me close to him as his lips found mine. We were lost in a long, slow kiss, when I heard the sound of footsteps and reluctantly pulled away from Jake to see who had joined us.

Leah leaned against the truck beside me with a devilish grin on her face. I smiled and probably blushed, but Jake wasn't letting me go.

"So, is this what it's like being hitched?" she said, laughing.

"I guess one of the perks," Jake said giving me another quick kiss, before pulling me to his side with just one arm.

"So where's Embry? I thought he was going to be here too?" I asked.

"He's on his way. We wanted to talk to you guys about something," Leah said, kicking at the dirt with her foot. And if I didn't know better, I'd say she seemed nervous. "How was your first day without him?" she asked looking back over at me.

"It was hard, but I made it."

"Yeah, she made it because she knew I'd be ready to wrap her up in my loving arms just as soon as school was out," Jake said, squeezing me into his side and kissing the top of my head.

Jake was also poking me in the ribs, when Embry got there. Embry came out of the woods behind Leah's house and when his eyes met her's, I could see a difference in them in just a matter of days. They looked at each other like they were dying to be together again. It reminded me of how Jake and I look at each other.

Embry strode right up to where we were and pulled Leah into a tight embrace. He looked at her, carefully caressing her cheek, then gave her a gentle kiss, before looking over at us.

"Hey guys. It's good to have you both back around," he said, giving Jake a sly smile and wink.

"You knew we'd be around," Jake said, giving him a slap on his shoulder.

"So, did Leah tell you?"

"No, she just said you both wanted to talk to us," I said.

"I wanted to wait for you," Leah replied, and it was hard for me to believe that she was the same Leah I had first met, and I think I saw her blush beneath her copper skin.

"So what's the big mystery?" I coaxed.

"Well, Leah and I have been talking and after spending the past couple of weeks together.....well.....it may sound sudden, but I love her and she loves me. It just feels right when we're together," he said, running his hand down her bare arm.

"So, Embry and I have talked and we don't want to have to worry any more about imprinting either, so we're going through the ceremony in a couple of weeks. My mom has already said we could stay with her until Embry gets out of school, then we'll find a place of our own," Leah said.

I pulled away from Jake's side and pulled Leah into my arms as I hugged her away from Embry and he and Jake walked a few feet away leaving us alone. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes as I felt her happiness. This was the best news I had heard since Jake and I said our vows.

"I'm so happy for you Leah," I whispered into her hair.

She hugged me back and said, "It just feels right Bella. For the first time in a long time I feel like I belong with someone. Embry is the most gentle, kind, sweet, caring guy I've ever known. And when he says he loves me, I know it's true because I've been in his head. I've made him run with me so many times, just wanting to decipher all of his thoughts. He's said it feels like I've filtered through every part of his mind but he let me, knowing I could see how he really felt and knew I needed that."

"He's a great guy Leah and I know the two of you will be so happy," I said, pulling back to look at her.

We continued chatting quietly, but I could hear Jake asking Embry if they had talked with Sam. Embry shook his head and looked down for a moment then looked back up at Jake. We had just walked back over to where they were standing when Embry spoke again.

"No. _We_ aren't going to talk to him. _I'm_ going to talk to him tonight. I want this to be man to man and I want him to know how I feel about Leah. He already knows how I feel about all that has happened between the two of them. I've made sure of that when we were phased. But this is going to be in person."

I had never seen this side of Embry before. He seemed so brave and determined. He seemed to have matured even more since the last time I saw him and I knew by the look in his eyes that he wasn't going to be asking Sam for his blessing, he was going to be telling him how it was going to be.

"I'm so happy for both of you," I said, as I gave Embry a hug.

"So, what are the two of you going to do the rest of the afternoon?" Jake asked, pulling me back into his arms and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Embry had homework, so I promised I would help him while I make cookies," Leah said, blushing again.

Leah making cookies? I was amazed at how alive she seemed to be. I didn't see the bitterness in her eyes anymore and I was glad that she seemed to be getting a chance to have some sort of normal life. If anyone deserved it, she did.

"Yeah, I have some homework too. I've got to get back home and make dinner for Charlie and get mine done," I announced.

"I'll call you tonight Embry and see how it went with Sam," Jake said, as he pulled away from me so he could pat him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, well, wish me luck," Embry said smirking, but I could tell he had no problem with having the courage to talk with Sam.

We parted ways and Jake and I climbed back into my truck. He said he wanted to check in with Billy before we went back to Forks so we stopped by his house. Jake took my hand and helped me out of the truck then pulled me along with him as we went inside.

Billy was in the back doing some laundry when we went in the house. Jake grabbed a soda from the refrigerator and offered me one, but I just took a sip of his.

"Hey. What are you two doing here?" Billy asked, as he rolled down the hall to the kitchen.

"I just wanted to check and see if you needed anything," Jake said.

"No. I was just about to start some dinner. Are you going to be eating here tonight?" he asked Jake and winked at me.

"Well, I haven't invited him yet, but I was hoping he would stay for dinner at my house," I said, giving Billy a hug. "What are you fixing for dinner? I could get it started for you Billy," I offered.

"I was about to put on a stew but I don't want you to....."

"It looks like you've got it all laid out here, it won't take me but a few minutes to get it started then you will just have to watch it while it cooks," I said, washing my hands in the sink, before grabbing the potatoes, onion, and carrots out of the sink and starting to peel and chop them up.

I saw Jake shrug his shoulders out of the corner of my eye, as he went to the cabinet to get out the pot and grabbed the cans of tomato sauce I asked for from the cabinet. Within twenty minutes, Jake and I had the stew on to cook and I put some seasoning in it, but told Billy to taste of it in about 30 minutes to see if it needed more.

"Jake, I might get used to her being around," Billy said, as he smiled and eyed the pot of stew on the stove.

"Well good because she's going to be around a long time," Jake replied and pulled me in for a quick kiss then he and I told Billy goodbye and we left for Forks.

"So what do you think about Leah and Embry?" I asked, as Jake drove.

"I know Embry and I know he's sincere about how he feels about her. He really does love her, you know."

"I know. I can see it in the way they look at each other. I'm very happy for them. But I'm especially happy for Leah. She deserves happiness for once in her life—a happiness that no one can take away from her," I said thoughtfully.

Jake smiled at me and nodded but we rode the rest of the way to my house in silence. When he got me home, he helped me get things ready for dinner. We made fried chicken, gravy, mashed potatoes, and green beans.

When we got everything ready, I pulled out my homework and tried to get started, but that was hard to do with Jake there.

"You know it's very difficult for me to concentrate with this fingers of yours mapping my territories," I said giggling as Jake just smiled at me and continued on his present course.

"But I'll be gone in a few hours and you can do your homework then, when you're all _alone and missing me,_" he said, blowing a stream of warm air directly into my ear while holding my hair up out of the way.

The shivers hadn't yet stopped racing up and down my spine when my dad came home. Jake had a sly look on his face as he pulled away from me placing once last kiss along the side of my mouth, then he went to sit down at the table. Something told me he didn't want the tell tale signs of his actions to be seen by Charlie.

"Well that put a damper on your mood," I said, laughing as I started getting the food ready for the table.

"You were saved the interruption my dear. I was about to reclaim you," he said quietly, giving me a look that made me feel weak inside.

I was just setting the table, when my dad came into the kitchen.

"Mmm, Bella, dinner smells great. What are we having?"

"Jake and I made fried chicken, dad. How was your day?"

"It was slow, which was a good thing. Hey Jake. So is she torturing you with domestic labor?"

"No Charlie, I happen to think of it as a _labor of love_. Besides, she and I get along great in the kitchen," Jake said, and I caught hidden meaning to his statement, but didn't dare look up at my dad.

We ate dinner and talked about everyone's day then Jake helped me clean up the kitchen while my dad went into the living room to watch the news.

Jake had just finished drying the dishes when I felt a wet dish towel wrap around me as he used it to pull me toward him as he pressed me against the cabinet.

"You better watch out. He may come back in here," I whispered.

"Come on now. You know my hearing is better than that. I wouldn't let him slip up on us unless you had me completely distracted," Jake teased.

"Yeah, well if you don't let me finish my homework, you're going to think distracted," I said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek as I pulled away.

He took that as a slight threat and laughed while he went to watch the news with my dad, leaving me to finish my homework. When I had it completed, I went to join them.

We watched the end of a movie together, then Jake said he had to be getting home so I walked him outside. He told Charlie that one of the guys was going swing by and pick him up, which wasn't exactly a lie because he was meeting up with Quil for patrols tonight. So I kissed him goodbye and told him to be careful as I watched him disappear into the night.

The next day went by fast and I found myself a bit hyper, anxious for school to be out. When the day was finally over, I raced outside, half expecting to see Jake and feeling a little disappointed when he wasn't there, but I would see him soon enough.

I drove home and went inside to start my homework. I was just finishing it when the phone rang. It was Jake telling me he had to do some work on his car that it had given him some trouble today and that he would come see me tonight.

So, I got dinner ready for Charlie and I was just putting it on the table when Charlie came home.

"Where's Jake tonight? I thought he might be here for dinner again," he said as he sat down.

"No, he had to do some work on his car. He said something went wrong with it today."

Charlie and I ate the rest of our meal with only a few words being exchanged, then I cleaned things up and went upstairs for an early shower. Afterwards, I climbed into bed and started reading a book. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew Jake was running his fingers through my hair and waking me up.

I apparently had been dreaming about him and the very sight of him in the dimly lit room made me immediately come to life as I pulled him down to me in the bed.

"I've missed you too," he said, kissing me with fevered and eager lips.

"A dream can't do you justice, Jacob Black," I whispered back, as I started taking off his cutoff sweats, but he stopped me so that he could pull my gown up over my head.

We were trying very hard to be quiet, but as his hands became more needy, caressing up and down my body, I must have started moaning, but that sound wasn't as loud as the sound of Jake nearly falling off of the bed when I tried to get on top of him.

That was the sound that Charlie must have heard that brought him upstairs. It all happened so fast and was a blur of events, each tied to one another. The door burst open and I grabbed the sheet to cover myself as I saw Charlie standing in the doorway with his gun in his hand.

"What in the hell....._Jacob Black_," was all he said, as he flipped on the light and surveyed Jake and I in our precarious position in my bed.

I don't know exactly what came over me, but I was on my feet and standing in front of Jake to protect him in a mere matter of seconds, still clutching at the sheet as my only covering.

"Charlie...it's not what it looks like!" Jake shouted, but all I could see was my dad's gun pointing toward Jake.

That's when a low warning growl escaped my throat and Jake grabbed me from behind, trying to move me out of the way, but I wasn't budging. My dad looked at me with hurt and disgust flashing through his eyes and that's when I lost it and felt the heat consuming me.

"Bella, no!" Jake shouted. "Charlie get out of here!" he screamed, but it was too late, I couldn't control it and the trembling got worse.

I phased and moved closer to Charlie, baring my teeth and snarling. His gun dropped to his side and his mouth hung open. He was whiter than someone having seen a ghost as he stared at what I had become.

Then the guilt and disappointment of what I had done overwhelmed me and I knew I had to get out of there. I turned and looked back toward the window, fortunately Jake had left it opened. I looked at Jake for a split second and whimpered, then jumped up on the bed and sprang out the window, clearing the eave and landing with a thud on the ground as I rolled onto my shoulder and side. The slight sting I felt was nothing and I quickly got to my feet and ran. I wanted to get as far away as I could. I didn't want anyone to know what I had done.

Sam was going to be so mad at me and the others..... I couldn't even process it all and I felt my chest heaving up and down. That's when I realized I was actually crying in wolf form and I felt the salty tears run down into my fur as I pushed myself further and further away from my house not knowing what was going to happen now—now that my dad knew what I was.


	16. The Wolf's Out Of The Bag

Chapter Sixteen

The Wolf's Out Of The Bag

Jake's POV

"Charlie. Charlie, are you okay?" I asked, moving off the bed and up against the wall inching my way toward the window.

He didn't say anything at first, he just took three steps and sat down on the bed, resting his gun in his lap. He was still as white as a sheet and I was worried he might have a heart attack for a few minutes. But when he started shaking his head up and down, I knew he was okay, just in a state of shock.

"I guess I knew it. The fever, staying in La Push, the temperature change, mood difference, and all. The legends are true. I remember my grandfather telling stories when we would have camp fires and I listened and thought he was just entertaining us. But the legend of the wolves is true. Bella isn't full blood Quiluete though? I don't understand," he all but whispered.

I dared to take a couple of steps toward him and reached out my hand, placing it on his shoulder. That was a mistake. It made him all too aware that I as there and I had been in a very compromising position, with his daughter, under his own roof.

"Charlie...."

"Jacob Black, I never expected you to be doing....whatever the hell you were doing with my daughter....." he said, jumping up and taking a stand right in my face. I froze.

"Charlie. Let me explain....."

"No you listen to me....I," he screamed.

"Charlie! Bella and I are married under tribal law!" I shouted back and stood a little taller than he was.

"Married?" he asked, looking confused.

"Yeah. If you would let me explain," I said, backing up from him a few steps.

"Bella and I got married in a secret ceremony before the Quiluete Council Friday night. We had to get married Charlie," I said trying to explain.

"What? So help me Jake...." he said, taking a step toward me. I held my hands up, in a gesture of surrender.

"Charlie. We did not sleep together until Friday night. She is not pregnant. I wouldn't have dishonored her like that. Have a seat and let me fill you in," I said, hoping he would take a seat so I felt less likely to have to hit him or something.

He moved back to the bed and sat down, looking up at me with a very disturbed look on his face.

"Okay. I'm listening."

"Do you remember in any of the stories your grandfather told if he ever mentioned imprinting?"

"Imprinting? No, that doesn't ring any bells," he replied.

"Well, it's one of the misfortunes of being a wolf. It is natures way of choosing a mate for you, whether you want it to happen or not. Whether you're in love with someone else or not. It nearly destroyed Sam Uley and Leah Clearwater," I said, lowering my head at the memory.

"I remember something about Leah going through a really rough time about the time before her dad died."

"Yeah, well it was that and Sam imprinted on her cousin, Emily Young. Sam and Leah were going to get married and they loved each other very much. But when he imprinted, he had no choice in the matter any longer and he became bound to Emily, mind, body, and soul. He gave up everything he and Leah had together in the blink of an eye."

"So something like this was going to happen to you and....and to Bella?"

"Charlie, I love Bella. I love her more than anything in this world. She and I have been through a lot together what with Edward and now being wolves. But we found each other in the midst of all the craziness and she loves me too. So when we found out that we could cheat imprinting by.....by.....well _ma.....mating_, we chose the route of being married under Quileute tribal law. We spent the entire weekend together. It wasn't much of a honeymoon, but I'm going to make it up to her Charlie. We planned to ask you if we could get married as soon as I got out of school this summer, then we would get married with another ceremony. That way we could be together. I'm going to work next year while I"m in school and I'll take good care of her Charlie. I swear to you I will."

"I can't believe all of this. My little girl is a _wolf_....she can turn into a huge creature.....and she's married. I just can't believe it," he said, laying his gun on the night stand and rubbing his head with both hands as he leaned forward and looked down at the floor trying to take in everything I was telling him.

"We didn't want to keep it from you, but as you know these things aren't something we can just tell. There are secrets that have to be kept to protect us all. There's a much bigger picture Charlie."

"I've guessed that. I suppose next you're going to tell me that the, what did my grandfather call them, _cold ones_, are real too?"

"They are the reason we exist. We began transforming because they were living here, in Forks."

"They? You mean.....oh, how could I have been so blind? It was the Cullens wasn't it? I knew something was different about them. I could just feel it every time I was around them."

"Yes. The Cullens are cold ones, vampires. They however, weren't a threat to the people around here. Don't get me wrong though, I'm not taking up for them. After what Edward did to Bella....."

"Bella was in love with him though. Wasn't she? Did she know about them and what they are?" he asked, looking confused again.

"_Yes_," I said, lowering my voice as I felt the disgust I had for Edward crawl under my skin. "Yes she knew eventually and she loved him in a way, but when he left it nearly killed her. I never would have wished any harm to Bella, but she and I might not be together if it hadn't happened the way it did. She's made peace with that fact and tried to move on. But Charlie, there are others. And the others sustain themselves with human blood."

"But the Cullens didn't? How did they....?"

"Animals. You know, deers, bears, mountain lions. They had adapted themselves so that they only killed animals," I said.

"I guess I better go talk to Billy. I have a feeling this is going to be a long night."

"Okay. I'm going to find Bella and I'll try to convince her to meet you at my house."

"How will you know where to look?" he asked getting to his feet.

"We can communicate with each other through our minds. It's harder for Bella, because her blood line isn't as strong, but she's doing good. Charlie, give her chance. She can't help what has happened. None of us can. And as far as getting married; I wasn't about to lose her to imprinting and I wouldn't change what we did for anything. She's mine now and no one can ever take her away from me and I'm hers. We will always be together."

"I'm trying to understand Jake. I am, but this is a lot....."

"I know. Just keep an open mind," I said, patting him on the shoulder as I went to the window.

I turned to look at him one last time before I jumped out and ran into the woods to phase. I had to find Bella and make sure she was okay. I started trying to connect with her as soon as I had all four feet planted on the ground, but I was getting nothing.

"_Bella. Bella. It's okay. I'm here. Bella, everything is fine. I've talked to Charlie and he's going to be okay."_

My thoughts were racing as I tried desperately to make a connection with her, but she was either so upset or she was having trouble concentrating that I couldn't reach her, so I sniffed the ground trying to pick up her trail.

I crossed it about a mile from her house. It looked like she had run in a different direction than the one I had taken. Once I had the scent, I was running faster and faster, but so was she. She was heading toward Port Angeles and I knew she was confused and upset, otherwise she would have been running toward La Push.

It wasn't long before I could hear her breathing and felt her heart pounding, the connection was weak, but it was there, so I waited for her to realize I was with her as I continued running toward her.

I could hear a stream in the distance and was getting ready to jump into the water to cross it, when I saw Bella lying near the side of the stream. She looked exhausted. Her head down on her paws and her eyes were closed.

I quickly ran to her and started sniffing. She was okay. She was just really upset. I nudged her with my nose and she slowly opened her eyes. The moment she looked into my eyes, I could hear the connection getting stronger.

"_I'm so sorry Jake. I didn't mean for it to happen. I'm so sorry,"_ she said, and remorse was heavy in her thoughts.

"_Baby. It's okay. It may be better this way. Charlie knows now and we won't have to sneak around. I've talked with him and explained most everything. I think he's going to be fine. We just need to go talk to him. I told him I'd find you and we'd meet him at my house," _I said, licking her face trying to get her up.

"_Sam is going to kill me, Jake. I shouldn't have phased in front of my dad. And Jake, what...what if I had hurt him?"_

"_You wouldn't have. I would have pushed you away from him. I was about to phase too. Besides, I know you wouldn't have hurt him. We don't hurt the ones we love."_

"_Sam did. He hurt Emily, remember?"_

"_Yeah, but you don't have the temper Sam has though," I reminded her._

I continued to lick her face, her mouth, and even nipped at her ears, until she was nuzzling into me. She needed me to hold her, so I phased and bent down to pet her head.

"Come on Bells, phase for me," I urged.

She whimpered a few times then got to her feet and phased almost as quickly and effortlessly as I had. She was shivering, not from the cold, but from her nerves, so I handed her my shorts, which I had tied to my leg and slipped on my underwear. She took the shorts and slipped them on then fell into my arms.

I held her and found a place for us to set down in some dried leaves leaning up against a tree and cradling her in my arms.

"Was my dad mad? He looked so angry when he first saw us, then he looked....._appalled_. He couldn't believe what I was. I saw it in his eyes," she said, and I heard her began to cry.

"He said he knew it all along, but he just didn't want to think about it. He remembered the legends his grandfather told him when he was a little boy and started piecing things together. He even.....he even figured out the Cullens."

"What do we do now?" she asked, sitting up to look at me wiping the tears from her face.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling he'll be on our side once he calms down and thinks things through. I have a feeling we can be together more now, now that he knows. I hope anyway," I said, kissing her on the forehead.

"What did he say about us, Jake? He's not going to try to keep us apart is he?"

"I don't think so, but even if he tried, I'm not giving you up. We're together now Bella and that's the way it's going to be forever. Let's go to my house and talk to him. He should be there with Billy by now."

"What am I going to do about Sam?" she asked, getting to her feet.

"I'll take care of Sam if he says anything. Don't worry, it will all work out," I told her just before we both phased and started running to La Push.

It didn't take us long to get to my house and I phased, slipping in the back door to get Bella some clothes, then came back to where she was waiting in the darkened forest behind my house. She quickly dressed and I put my arm around her as we went inside to face Charlie.

He was sitting on the sofa with his hands folded and hanging between his knees looking at the floor when we walked in. Billy was in his wheelchair near the sofa and when we walked in he looked up at us and smiled.

"There you two are. I was about to send out a search party," he said, waving us into the room.

Bella was clinging to my side and I felt her trembling as she approached Charlie. But what Charlie did surprised us all as he stood up and took her from my side and hugged her. He kissed her in her hair and I thought I saw tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Bells. I had no idea what all you were going through. I wish I had known so I could have done more to help you," he said pulling back to look at her.

"It just wasn't stuff I could talk about dad," she said, quietly.

"Well what's important now is getting all of this ironed out," my dad said and I stood beside Bella as she and Charlie took a seat on the couch. He was holding her hands in his looking at them.

"Yeah, Billy here was been filling me in on the rest of the details. It seems you and the others have your hands full trying to protect Forks and La Push, so I guess that makes us all on the same side. I have to admit though Bells, I'm not too keen on the fact that you're out there with the rest of them tracking down _vam.....vampires_."

"It's what we do dad. And besides, we work as a team and we always have someone to back us up," she said, trying to reassure him.

"Yeah, that is until one of us has a headstrong or stubborn moment," I said, coughing the words out under my fist.

Charlie just looked at me then at Bella. He knew his daughter very well and I'm sure knew that her character traits had been carried over during the transformation.

"Jake, you promised me that you're going to take care of her and I'm going to hold you to that," Charlie said, looking my square in the eyes.

"Charlie, I will. I don't think I could make it without her, especially not now. We are a part of each other and our connection is very strong," I assured him as I slid my hand under her hair and rubbed her neck.

"So what happens now?" he asked looking at us both and then to my dad.

My dad was about to respond, when there was a knock on the front door. I walked over to the door and opened it to find Sam standing there with a very worried look on his face.

"Hey," he said, as he walked in and moved past me.

"Sam," Bella said, followed by my dad and Charlie.

"Charlie, I want you to know that this is the way it had to be. We have to keep this a secret. Most of our own people don't know about what is really going on. They just talk of the legends. You're a part of this now and we have to trust that you too will uphold our vow of secrecy," Sam said, looking down at Charlie and then to Bella.

"Sam, my daughter is one of you so there's no way I would compromise her or the rest of you. I know you all have a job to do, just like me."

"Sam, I'm sorry. You know I......" Bella said, and I heard her choke on her own words. She was regretful of everything that had happened.

Sam took her hand and pulled her to her feet, "Bella, I know you and I know your heart. What happened was an accident, but as I was thinking about it on the way here, I think it is for the best. Charlie can be of great value and assistance to us," he said, then he turned to Charlie. "You can be our eyes and ears in Forks and you can let me or Billy know if anything strange happens. You know that all of the missing hikers and that hunter that were found almost dead last year were all because of the vampires. I think together we can make a pretty good team. What do you say Charlie?"

Charlie stood up and shook Sam's hand. For the first time tonight I noted a sense of peace about him and my guess was that he was glad to be a part of this and be able to help out in some way. At least he wouldn't be sitting around wringing his hands. His knowledge of what goes on behind the sense around here would be of great benefit to us all.

"I hadn't put two and two together yet Sam, but now that you mentioned it, it all makes sense. You know I'll help in any way I can. If it will save lives and keep my family, and by that I mean all of you safe, then you know I'll help out anyway I can."

"Okay. Well it's really late and these two have to go to school tomorrow. I'll get out of here and Charlie, remember not to hesitate to call me if you need anything or have anything that looks suspicious."

"I will Sam. I will," Charlie said, as Sam turned to leave.

"Jake, you and Bella get some rest tonight and I'll talk with you tomorrow about a new schedule for patrols. And Bella, don't worry. Things will be fine," he said as he reached for the door.

"Thanks for coming, Sam," my dad said.

"Sure Billy. Thanks for calling me."

After Sam left, Charlie ran his hand through his hair and I knew he was thinking about what to do about me and Bella. But, then again, so was my dad.

"Charlie. They're tired and it's late. I got a full size bed last week for Jake's room so let them stay here tonight. Jake and I will see to it that Bella makes it to school in the morning. She'll be home to get dressed in plenty of time."

Charlie looked at Bella and she tried to smile.

"Okay. I suppose we can figure out all of the details tomorrow then. You'll be okay Bells?"

"Yeah dad, I'll be fine. I love you," she said, as she gave him a hug.

"All right then, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. Billy, take care and let me know if you need anything."

"Sure thing Charlie. Don't worry. It's all going to be fine. This is the way it's meant to be."

Charlie gave Bella a kiss on the cheek as he left and I saw the exhaustion and worry in Bella's eyes.

"Hey. Why don't you go take a quick shower and I'll get you one of my t-shirts to sleep in?" I said, as I put my arms around her and pulled her against my chest.

She hugged me for a moment then pulled away, turning to look at my dad.

"Billy, are you sure it's okay for me....."

"Bella, this is your home now. Remember? Go get a shower and then you two can get some rest. Jake don't forget to set your alarm earlier so Bella can get home and change clothes for school."

"Okay dad."

"Thanks Billy," Bella said as she started down the hall.

I went to my room and got one of my shirts for her and took to the bathroom. I knew it would be strange sleeping together in the same house as my dad, but at least we would be together.

When she came out of the bathroom, I gave her a kiss as I went in to grab a shower myself.

"I'll be right in, okay," I told her and she went toward the bedroom.

She was sitting on the bed with one leg tucked under her and the other hanging off the bed looking at a book I had in my room when I came in. I could tell she really wasn't concentrating on the book, so I slid down on the bed on my side right beside her knee.

I pushed the t-shirt up and trailed my finger up her thigh. She shivered and closed her eyes. But when I kissed her knee and started moving up her thigh she moaned softly. I didn't want to push things tonight with all that had happened, but if she needed me I was more than willing to take care of her.

She opened her eyes and I saw the spark of desire which made me want her more than anything. She bent down and ran her hand over my cheek then kissed me passionately.

"This is what got us in trouble earlier," she whispered.

"So are you saying....."

"I don't know what I'm saying," she said, as she rolled me over on my back and slid on top of me.

"You don't mind that my dad is in the room down the hall?" I whispered into her ear, brushing her hair back to expose her tender neck.

"You didn't mind that my dad was down the hall earlier," she reminded me.

That was all it took and the shirt was off and discarded in seconds. I let my hands ghost up and down her sides and back and found my way to the softness of her breasts. I would make her forget about what had happened earlier and then she would sleep curled up in my arms tonight which is exactly where she belonged.

The next morning, the alarm started going off at five-thirty. I rolled over and slammed my hand down on the snooze button, but in five minutes it was going off again.

"Bella. Baby. It's time to get up. You have to be to school soon," I said, smiling down at her as I remembered the wonderful moments of last night.

"I know. But can't I stay here just a little longer?" she asked groggily.

"No. I promised Charlie you'd be home to get ready for school. Come on and I'll make you a quick breakfast," I said, sliding off the bed and pulling on my shorts.

I handed her the t-shirt that never made it back on her last night, and went to the kitchen. I was thinking how hard it was to keep from screaming or moaning last night when we were together, but with my dad nearby, we had to be on our best behavior.

Bella stumbled sleepily into the kitchen and took the glass of milk I and two pieces of peanut butter toast I offered. I wiped the peanut butter off of her lip and slipped my finger into my mouth to suck it off. Even eating breakfast with her was sensual and I knew I would miss her today. But the good news was that tonight we could be together without having to sneak around.

When she had finished eating, I walked her outside and around the back of the house to the woods. I kissed her and held her close for a moment, then she pulled away to get ready to phase.

"Jake, I'll see you this afternoon, okay?" she said, as she slipped the shirt over her head and tided it to her leg.

"I'll be waiting. We better talk with Sam this afternoon, so can you come down here?"

"Sure. I love you," she said, then she phased.

I watched her run off into the misty morning, but something wasn't right. I felt uneasy for some reason as she disappeared out of sight.

When she was gone, I went inside and started getting ready for school. My dad was stirring so I helped him get dressed and put on the coffee for him.

"Did you two _sleep_ well last night?" he asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah we did," I said with a chuckle. Sometimes he was too much.

I was just getting my things ready to leave for school when the phone rang. It was Charlie.

"What do you mean she's not there yet? It doesn't take thirty minutes to get Forks. I'm on my way. Dad will keep you posted. I'll tell him to call you at the house," I said as I hung up and raced toward the door. "I had a strange feeling when she left. Someone will contact you so you can call Charlie."

"Jake. Jake, be careful," was all he said, as I ran out of the house, ripped off my clothes, and phased.


End file.
